Stuck in Apollo's Ipod
by Xxx WeSt Of ThE MoON xxX
Summary: what happens when apollo and the gods come to camp half blood?  rated T because i'm paranoid and there's some OOC
1. preface

Stuck in Apollo's IPod

Apollo:

I sit on my totally awesome thrown while listening to Sean Kingston's song fire burning.

… Somebody call 911….

"Apollo!" my sister, Artemis, yelled while grabbing an earpiece from my ear. "Shut up and listen or your gonna need 911!"

I paused the music and listened.

"Okay" Zeus's voiced boomed "I was thinking it's time we visited our children!"

"So with that said I want so one to come up with an idea for the main event of the day." He continued.

"Ooooohhh! I know how about a valentines date day" Aphrodite squealed

"Or not! What about a game show day" Athena suggested

"Boring! I say we watch them fight till they die" Ares exclaimed

And then everybody argued about what the event will be.

"Silence!" I yelled and everybody stop talking. " How about we do a singing music talent completion ?"

It took a few moments.

"That's sounds great Apollo and I would love to hear the couples sing together" Aphrodite gushed.

"So does everybody agree?" I asked and everybody nodded except Ares.

"I'll agree under one condition" He said

"Okay name it" I said.

"There shall be blood!" Ares roared after several seconds I said darkly…

"_Oh trust me this will be the most unordinary singing competition ever and there will be blood."…_


	2. Chapter 1: attention campers

**Chapter 1: Attention campers!**

**Well disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rick Riodan: C**

**Percy **

It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood and when I say normal; I mean like Clarisse dunking new campers and monster down the toilet, the Hermes and Demeter cabins pranking and each other, and my girlfriend's nose in a book.

"Hay, Wise girl" I smiled walking up to her. She jumped, startled, and blushed while trying to hide the book from my view.

"Hello, Seaweed brain" she giggled, nervously.

"So watcha reading now?" I asked with an eyebrow arched and I walked towards her.

"None of your bis- I mean nothing!" she said suspiciously. "Well I have to go, Percy, so ummm… bye!" She ranaway but didn't go far after I said "Wrong answer!"

I ran behind he and was about to tackle her until she spun around and pulled out her dagger. I would have been stabbed if I didn't quickly pull out riptide. We battle for ten seconds and she tackled me to the ground mercilessly with her dagger at my throat.

"Stupid Seaweed brain" Annabeth teased.

"What ever!" We laughed until all Hades broke lose when Chiron made an announcement.

"Attention all half bloods the gods shall be here within an hour as we speak all cabin leaders report to the council room and the rest clean up." It was dead silent as we all stood shocked.

"**Now" **Mr. D yelled and everybody screamed and ran around like crazy headless chicken.

I grabbed Annabeth's and we both ran together, hands interlocked, to the big house. We busted into the rec room and to our cabins place; after every cabin leader including Leo, Jason, Piper, Drew, Connor, and Travis, Grover, Tyson, Chris Rodriguez, and most surprisingly Zoe Nightshade (which probably meant that the hunters were here in cabin 8: Artemis).

Chiron stormed in a hurry almost tripping over his hooves.

"Chiron" Thalia demanded "why did you call a meeting?"

He smiled, amused "Thalia it's nice to see you to."

She rolled her eyes while giving a sarcastic smile. "Thanks didn't notice you cared." Nico chuckled along with Jason, Luke, and the rest of the group.

"No, seriously what's going on" Clarisse sneered while cleaning her nails with her bloodstained dagger.

"Okay the gods are visiting you-" Mr. D said while walking in the room.

"Nah, dip" Nico, Beckendorf, and I all said.

"Brats' and you'll be forced to be apart of the activity, which is doing a sing competition." Mr. D finished

"WHAT!" everybody in the room exclaimed

"Yep" Mr. D said, enjoying our facial expression.

"No!" Piper said "I am not singing"

"Awww don't tell me dumpster girl that you're afraid of a little competition" Drew said coldly

"Me?"Piper said "No, you ? yes!" Piper stated.

"As a matter of fact…" she said darkly then pulled her dagger out and put it on Drew's throat. " I'm up for a _deadly _one right now"

"Oh yeah mega hot chick fight!" Connor exclaimed "My money's on Mc. Lean!"

"Oh you're on!" Luke said as he put money on the table.

"Drew! Piper" Chiron said "Stand ground"

"Yea, Chill Beauty Queen!" Leo smiled

"Fine for now" Piper snapped and she and Jason cuddled in the corner together and Drew let out a breath of relief.

"Okay back to topic! What if we chose not to do this?" Silena demanded.

Chiron bit his lips and moved nervously while Mr. D rubbed his bearded. Everybody was quite for several seconds.

"Well!" Annabeth yelled.

"If you chose not to do it then you would…."

**A/N: nobody died: D! Shout out to dismay for being the first to review my 1****st**** story love you! Please review I promise it'll get better!**


	3. Chapter 2: the games

Chapter # 3: it begins now

Hay sorry I haven't updated in a while thanks for reviewers. Well here's the next chapter….

_**Previously ...**_

"Okay back to topic! What if we chose not to do this?" Silena demanded.

Chiron bit his lips and moved nervously while Mr. D rubbed his bearded. Everybody was quite for several seconds.

"Well!" Annabeth yelled.

"If you chose not to do it then you would have to endure something deadly that we aren't to discuss." Chiron

_**Percy's POV **_

"What" Nyssa screamed, angry.

"No it's more like this," Annabeth said "WHAT THE FUGG DO YOU MEAN CAN'T TELL US!"

"Nice!" Bianca said

"Thanks" Annabeth said pleased

"I'm so proud I raised you so well" Thalia teased

"Yea I agree with Annabeth, The hell you can't tell us!" I said that got every body started.

"**SILENCE!" **Mr. D boomed and everybody went quite **"Now that you have all shut up we can continue and you all get lunch" **He finished and Grover came in.

"Hi Guys" Grover bleated. "You have 30 min after lunch to prepare for the competition. There will be a large big screen over the amphitheater in an iPod form and if you're chosen you must sing." And on that happy note we were ordered to leave.

_**Piper's POV**_

I sat away from Jason at the Aphrodite table while eating a salad and listening to lacy talking about how excited about the competition.

"Don't get your hopes too high Brace Face, it you won't win against me!" Drew spat

"Oh that's it!" I yelled "I won't take your crap, I'll out sing when the time comes"

"I'd love to see you try, Honey" She said coldly.

Suddenly music blared from the Amphitheater and everybody ran towards it.

_**?:**__Hello, hello, hello?_

On stage were Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, and Will Solace playing the electric while other Apollo Kids playing instruments and singing back up.

_**Ethan:**__I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone,_

_**Michael:**__ The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time_?

**Will**: _But I believe the world is burning to the ground _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out _

**All**: _Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

**Will: **_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

**All**:_ Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

**Michael: **_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

**Ethan:**___Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

**Will**: _But I believe the world is burning to the ground _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out _

**All**: _Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

**Will: **_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

**All**:_ Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

**Michael: **_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

**Ethan: **_It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

**Will:** _Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

**Ethan: **_Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

**Will:** _ I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

**All**: _Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

**Will:** _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

**Everybody: **_Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

The crowd erupted into massive cheers after a burst of fire flew from the stage. The gods where suddenly in our presents then Apollo became the center of attention and said the words I've been Anticipating

"Let the Games begin!"

**Percy **

I was sitting with Jason, Nico, the Stoll brothers, and Beckendorf. We all where wondering where our girlfriends were and the rest of our crew; after all the commotion and the judges were introduced (which were: Hephaestus, Dionysus, Chiron, Apollo, and of course Aphrodite) Silena Beauregard came out wearing high pink laced boots, hot pink leggings, short jean skirt, and sparkling tank top. Her hair was curled (but not like Annabeth's) in ringlets and she had on make up. I could see Beckendorf drooling.

"How is everybody doing tonight" she exclaimed and the crowd yelled in enthusiasm.

"That's what I like to hear" she said smiling "Now get ready for our next performance from…" she looked at the screen above us and read the name.

"Zoe Nightshade Singing beggin on your knees!" and the hunters and everybody screamed. Suddenly Hercules came on stage. The music started playing and the currants open revealing a Zoe who wore a red tank tops with cuts on the side, ripped jeans, and black converse.

"What the fu- " he said shocked with panic on his face.

_**Zoe:**__ You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely  
Yeah, I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention_

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  


Zoe and a group of girls pushed and did a dance/fight move with Hercules. 

_So watch your back  
Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
I set the trap and when I'm done  
Then you'll know what I've been through  
So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now  
And, I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being better  
But Im'a drive you under  
Cause you just don't, don't  
Don't deserve a happy ever after  
But what you did to me  
After you told me  
You never felt that way  
It was only just a game

(You had it all)  
(One day)  
And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me

The music faded, the girls pointed Hercules as a sign fell over his head saying 'Asshole', the crowd cheered, and Hercules ranaway until he was sent back to the underworld Nico and Hades.

Silena came out wearing a hot pink dress and she tackled Zoe with a hug.

"My Gods Zoe!" she squealed "that was amazing"

"Thanks" she said blushing and she walked off as people clapped for her. "So we are going to officially start the 1st round by two groups: one girl and guy group,"

I was still very curious about wear a certain wise girl was but Silena vanished the curiosity from my mind when she announced who was next to perform and make history in camp half blood.

"The first group is the girls who are my friends Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper Mc lean, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse la rue singing Moulin Rouge" and the whole camp cheered. The curtains opened and there was a spotlight on Clarisse wearing red daisy dukes, bikini top and fish nets with high heels.

_[Clarisse:]__  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

Then another came on Katie who was wearing was a green version of what Clarisse was wearing.

_[Katie:]__  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

Then I saw my girlfriend wearing a silver version of the outfit.

{Annabeth:]  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey yo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh

Then came a spotlight that revealed Thalia wearing an electric blue outfit and Piper wearing a light violet outfit. Then my mouth dropped along with the others.

_[All:]__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_[Clarisse:]__  
What What, What what  
__[Annabeth and katie:]__  
ooh oh_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_[Clarisse:]__  
yea yea yea yea_

_[Thalia:]__  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah_

_[All:]__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_[Clarisse:]__  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

_[Piper:]__  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

_[Thalia:]__  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_[Annabeth and Katie :]__  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
__[Christina:]__  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

_[All:]__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

_[Katie:]__  
Piper...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Thalia... (Lady Marmalade)  
Clarisse...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Annabeth...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Katie here..._

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

The whole long island was quiet then everybody standed up and clapped and cheered including the gods except Athena, Demeter, Ares, Zeus, Artemis, Hera, and the hunters . Silena came out wearing a dark pink version of what the girls where wearing. She held up her pink mike and calmed the crowd down who where demanding an encore.

"Sorry but it's against the rules but they were awesome" Silena said and the crowd went wild.

"Thanks you guys now we all have to go change now" Thalia said smiling along with the girls.

"**NOOO!"** The guys and I screamed and a spotlight came on us the whole camp laughed.

"Awww they're blushing" Katie said smugly and they all left laughing after Annabeth said "You know we are being recorded on Hephaestus Tv?"

"Okay our next performance will be me singing Toxic" and Silena through started dancing very hot as the song began.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

_[x2]_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now 

"Can your girlfriend rock or what?" Connor said to Beckendorf but he was gone.

"Hey where did he go?"I asked but the guys just shrugged curious.

Silena striked a hot posed as she finished the song. The crowd applaused and she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Thank you all" she smile saying breathlessly.

"Okay the next and last performance for the night is the boys group: Leo Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Chris Rodriguez, and Luke Castellan singing the city is ours"

_(All)  
The city is ours (2x)_

(Beckendorf)  
Rolling past graffiti walls  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)  
Got a whole crew by my side  
Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)

(Chris)  
We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here we come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started

(All)  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours (2x)

(Leo)  
My, my look how we roll  
Was it only a month ago  
Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
Still far, but we're that much closer  
And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

(Luke)  
We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here we come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started

(All)  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours (2x)

(Leo)  
We gotta believe  
Its destiny calling  
So night after night  
We rock the whole place out  
As hard as it seems  
I know if you want it  
Then it's gonna happen some how

(All)  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours (4x)

(Beckendorf)  
The city is ours

_**Nico's POV**_

"Charles" was all you hear after the crowd quite down after ten seconds. Silena and Beckendorf kissed passionately in front of all of us. Aphrodite and the campers said awww while the Artemis and The hunters said eeewww. I laughed my head off while Leo stood there awkward next to them. He tapped their shoulder a couple of times but they wouldn't budge. Annabeth came up on stage grabbed the mike and said

"Well I guys that completes round 1 so stay tune for the 2nd round" she smiled and then someone yelled "and we are off" Silena and Beckendorf finally let go of each other and I ran up to my girlfriend and spinner her around gently while she giggled

"Nico put me down! Put me down!" I swung her on my back carried her over my shoulder.

"And they're off" I heard some one say

"Like father like son" I heard some one say dismissively.

We both collapsed on the ground laughing near the creek.

"You were amazing!" I said smiling down at her

"I was? Wasn't I" Thalia said and we both leaned and kissed. Suddenly she pushed me into the water and got up laughing.

"Nobody kidnaps this kidnaps this daughter of Zeus even if they're the Son of Hades and sexy" She said smugly, laughing.

"Is that so?" I said darkly

"Yep, can't catch me" She taunted as I got up.

"Oh you're so on, Babe" I laughed and she ran and I chased after her but then shadow traveled in front of her. We fell on the ground with me on top of her.

"Cheater. No powers" Thalia giggled

"I'll take that prize now" I said

"Prize?" she asked arching one eyebrow.

"This" I said and we kissed until she bites my bottom lip.

"Your blood is sweet, goodnight" she laughed while licking her lips. She ran off after I chuckled "fine we'll play it your way"

And we ran under the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 3:battle of the sibs

**(A/N)Hay people! I'm so sorry for not updating. I was grounded (got in a fight= grounded) and I was caught up in the terra series by the Evil Hershey panda. It's really awesome you should check it out. Shout out to new review: Akisok62646 I love your story what the Hades to do. Genius. Thanks to all the reviews! To everybody love yall. Please review **

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN RICK RIODAN THEREFORE ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO HIM*sniffles sadly* LIKE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTER OR NICO **

**Well now that that confession is off my chest let's get on with the story…...**

_***THALIA'S POV***_

I open my eyes this morning feeling like a thousand of emotions crash down like a ton of bricks.

Violated

Dirty

Embarrassed

But mostly shocked because of last night.

*last night*

After I got finished doing that god forsaken song some one grabbed me; some one like my boy friend Nico Di' Angelo.

"Nico put me down! Put me down!" he swung me on his back carried me over his shoulder.

"And they're off" I heard some one say

"Like father like son" I heard some one say dismissively.

We both collapsed on the ground laughing near the creek.

"You were amazing!" he said smiling down at me

"I was? Wasn't I" I said and we both leaned and kissed. Then I pushed him into the water and got up laughing.

"Nobody kidnaps this kidnaps this daughter of Zeus even if they're the Son of Hades and sexy" I said smugly, laughing.

"Is that so?" he said darkly

"Yep, can't catch me" I taunted as Nico got up.

"Oh you're so on, Babe" He laughed and I ran and he chased after me but then shadow traveled in front of me. We fell on the ground with me on bottom of him.

"Cheater! No powers" I giggled

"I'll take that prize now" he said

"Prize?"I asked arching one eyebrow.

"This" He said and we kissed until I bite his bottom lip.

"Your blood is sweet, goodnight" I laughed while licking my lips. I ran off after he chuckled "fine we'll play it your way"

And we ran under the moonlight.

I eventually called it quits once I was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"I gotta go shower so later, death boy" I said smiling

"Can I join you?"He asked. I just turned away and walked to cabin 1 while laughing. He walked away toward Hades cabin.

I grabbed my IPod and attached it to my silver IPod radio. I started to put the full blast as the song blinding by Florence and the machine played. I figured it felt alright to listen to it as I bathed. I got of the shower after it played a third time on the second verse.

Then it happened. My naked boyfriend, Nico freaking Di'Angelo, appeared in that moment as I stood there stocked naked.

"Where am I – holy Sh, wow!" He stuttered staring at me.

"NICO WHAT THE FUC-" I screamed as my face went red. I never saw his abs and muscle …. He flushed when he saw he was nude to. We tried to cover ourselves with our hands but it didn't work

"Thalia" I heard Zeus and Jason yelled. Oh gods please no I thought.

The door opened and Jason and Zeus stood there shocked.

"What the hell" I screamed "Get out of here, Gods"

Jason quickly through the towel I left on bed and he shut the door. I wrapped the towel around me half-heartedly while Zeus, Nico stood awkward. After a few seconds he cleared his throat.

"**Nico Di'Angelo why did you come in while my daughter was bathing" **My father thundered.

"It was an accident! I was in the shower and then I got out and I forgot my towel. So shadow traveled back to my room but then Instead of going back into the bathroom I ended up here." Nico explained. "And Thalia I'm-" Nico started but Zeus demanded leave which they both did.

I got dressed and went to bed with my head phones on loud.

*End of Flashback*

It seemed liked somebody was teasing me cause this morning and at lunch the menu was cruel.

_**Breakfast**_

Blueberry muffins

Big waffles and pancakes

Bananas

Sausages

Apples

Cherry

_**Lunch **_

Corn dogs

Hot dogs

Hamburgers

BBQ

So I decided to skip breakfast plus lunch and sit on Zeus' fist while I was looking at Aphrodite and her girls spreading love and watching my brother Jason making out with his girlfriend Piper, the Stoll brothers pranking Percy and Annabeth, and the camp as normal as it could get on a sunny day.

"Taco bell, babe" I heard some one asked behind me and I attacked my boyfriend by tackling him on the ground.

"Oooww!" Nico complained

"My gods I'm sorry I- What the hell!" I demanded he got up and glared'.

"I'll tell you what the hell, I tried to make my girlfriend happy and say sorry until she liked tried to kill me!" he growled, joking.

"Well, sorry" I said after 2 seconds and we ate the tacos together. When were done we laid on the ground watching three sun go down.

"So I wonder when the competition will start and what will happen" nico said but before I could answer I heard piper yelling and cursing in French, I think.

"You stupid malicious hypocritical Psycho bitch!" she yelled

"Thanks honey" Drew said. Nico and I got up and walked over to a forming crowd. Drew hair was messy a little, her pink lipstick was smeared on her right check and she had that look of pride. I moved closer but nico pulled me back.

"You desperate whore you just couldn't keep your hands too yourself" Piper yelled while her face was beating red. Laci and Nyssa tried to hold her back but she looked just about ready to kill Drew. Silena, being the peace maker, came through and came between them.

"What's the flipping problem! Gods I just go in the cabin to brush my hair and take a bubble bath and you guys just start arguing!"

"Well my lovely sister" Piper said between clenched teeth "it seems that dear slutty Drew has been caught kissing Miranda's boyfriend!" Silena stood there dripping in perfect blonde wet curls figuring out what to do.

"How about they just kill each other" Ares yelled from behind us.

"How about no" Athena and Aphrodite scowled.

"Well then that means we must start the 2nd round of the games!" Silena squealed

"Awww Fu-!"Ares complained but then Zeus glared at him to shut up.

"Meet you on stage,10 minutes, Sis" Drew said.

"I only need 2, bitch!" Piper said

"Then let's get this started" Leo yelled and that's how round two started.

***20 seconds***

Silena stood in front of the red curtains while the solid gold camera was focused on her.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for give it up for Piper and Drew" and she ran off stage before the curtain.

Some techno-like music played and a spotlight on piper hit her showing her in black high tops, black skinny jeans, and a purple camouflage one shoulder shirt.

_[PIPER]: Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
drive you out of your mind  
[both] oh!_

Then a spotlight fell on Drew who was wearing the hottest pink short mini dress with fish net stockings with high heels ever.

_{DREW}:You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

[BOTH] _Always wonderin  
what you can have  
Is it so bad  
If you don't get what you wanted  
Make it feel good  
As I whip you into shape  
Yeah, boy let's get it started_

*Chorus*  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Yeah  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby, baby

[PIPER]So stop crying  
Don't walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me behind (Nooo)  
[DREW]You better believe that I'm hear to stay (That's right)  
[PIPER]Cause you're the shades  
And I'm the sunshine (ohhhh)

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

[BOTH] *Chorus*  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up 

Piper voice got louder and better than Drew. It was so quiet but then everybody clapped.

"Round 2 has just begun ladies and gentlemen" silena said as she came on stage.


	5. Chapter 4: Brand new

**(A/N)I'm so sorry for not updating so quickly thank you so much to:**

Lee Jay Fleecher- I promise their will are some Selena Gomez songs because she rocks.

**Dancing queen 411: Thank you for your suggestions! This chapter was inspired by you. Oh! And I promise you were not mean ;) I'm going to try and work on my spelling and grammar.**

DaughterofHecate1234: Ta! Da! Another chapter! Drew and piper sung give it up by Kat and jade from victorious.

Thalia Marie Grace: I did!

**Okay so on with the story …**

**Lacy's POV**

"Okay, so now the second and last performance for tonight and round 2! Give it up for my loveable sister, Lacy" Selena squealed. The curtains opened in front of me and the crowd cheered.

"Hay you guys!" I said excited but really nervous. "Ummm, I wanted to dedicate this song to Drew." A spotlight on her as soon as I said her name and Piper and Mitchell started to play **guitars with Apollo kids and music started playing.**

_**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man**_

I thought about how Drew liked to speak to me rudely with nasty words. She made me feel like I was worthless and nothing. Her voice was so sickly sinister ever time she said honey or became hostile but I still felt weak. Drew always picks on people who didn't live up to her perfection which was: everyone.

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know**_

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean? 

The crowd started clapping along the music's melody. Piper and Mitchell started singing back up while the crowd sung mutely along with me. Drew used to make me cry so easily but she never new it would not affect me from being who I might someday when I'll live in a big house in New York City and I'll be such a big stronger girl that won't breakdown by her words. All she ever was gonna be was mean but why does she have to be that way?

_**You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again **_

Drew always likes to be a two faced back stabbing bitch even if she gets humiliated in the end. She likes to point out the fact that I wear braces and piggy tails as if I wasn't aware of that. I walk with my head down trying to ignore the pain from her words knowing that she'll never accept me as a sister but that's fine with me because I always feel better.

_**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know**_

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

I bet the reason why Drew was so mean was because she was probably has problems so she brings it out on everybody' especially on piper and me. But she was always gonna be mean and bitter while I live my life big.

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing **_

_**But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**_

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?__

_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

Why you gotta be so mean?

The crowd stared at me in awe but then erupted in cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was Lacy" Selena cried and she squeezed me tight until I told her I couldn't breathe and she said I was so amazing.

"Thanks" I said and she smiled back at me genuinely. She put an arm around my shoulder and looked into the cameras' smiling.

"And that's tonight show tune into tomorrow for round 2 for the continuation of battle of the siblings!" Selena exclaimed.

"Cut! Awesome show everyone!" Apollo said.

"Seriously," Leo exclaimed "that was some sick strumming action, Beauty Queen that you Mitchell pulled off up there"

My heart aced a little when Leo called Piper Beauty Queen.

"But Lacy your voice was very beautiful" Leo added, blushing a little bit.

"Thanks" I said trying not to sound like it was a big but I could feel my face burned up like Hephaestus cabin's workshop. I could've stayed that way forever (if possible) but then _she _came. That she happened to be Drew who threw he arms Leo and shoved her infected tongue down his throat. The camp went from super loud but died into total mute.

I wanted to just sit there and burst into a million of Leo's fall balls. My throat felt swollen, my heart pumped then stopped, and I was swallowed by darkness. I could see Leo wanted to push him off but she just held on.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna be okay being mean, Honey" Drew said icy with a cold smile to match and then she smashed her lips down to his again.

"I think I'll go" was all I said mutely and I ran off.

"Have fun in the big old city" Drew whispered coldly.

**Apollo's POV**

I was sitting down on my bed in peace until freaking Ares came storming in with evil red death glares; so basically he looked pissed and just to prove his point he grabbed me and through me off the bed.

"What the fucking hell, Ares!"I yelled

"Excuse" Hades said half amused and mad.

"I mean what the Hades, Ares!" I repeated irritated, which made Hades smile in satisfaction.

"What ever do you mean gotta problem?" Ares chuckled darkly

"As a matter of fact I do" I said with rage.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

We both edge towards each other ready to fight.

"**ENOUGH!"** Zeus thundered. We inched away from each other as he stepped in the room with Hera glued to his side.

"I can't even spy on my children or shower in peace with you two bickering!"He exclaimed "now like mature ADULT will someone please tell what the problem is"

"I'll tell what the problem is!" Ares said "There hasn't been a single bit or even a drop of bloody fights"

"There's been Love and Drama!" Aphrodite squealed

"Exactly" Ares said, flatly.

"Ares , oh brother, Ares" I said darkly "If you know me I always keep a deal; just keep your patience and you shall have what desired for soon."

I could sense and feel everybody in the Gods cabin tense.

"Ahhh, Hephaestus gets your stupid Spider thing out of the toilet!" Athena screamed not realizing she wasn't using proper grammar (pointed out by the god of language arts himself). Poseidon laughed uncontrollably rolling on the floor.

"Uhhh" Hephaestus sighed "Did you did do it Barnacle Brain"

"POSEIDON!"A

O gods this was gonna be one heck of a night.

**Lacy's POV**

When I woke up this morning feeling my vision was blurred, my throat felt swollen and dry, and just plain flat out defeated. I listened to the silent slow steady breathing of Piper and Mitchell and remembered last night.

The performance, moment, betrayal, and heart broke; all of it crashing down on my mind. I remember not crying until after I got out of the hot shower and climbed into bed with sheets hung over my head.

I stretched out my arms and then I got _the_ idea.

Drew thinks she the prettiest most perfect girl because she just an egotistic bitch; Well why not give her a taste of her on Medicine?

I jumped on Piper's bed trying to wake her up, groggily she did.

"WHAT" she moaned and through a pillow off her head peaking with one tired eye while the other was being rubbed her.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" I teased "Get up"

"Yes drew!" she mocked. I pushed her off the bed and she felled with a loud thud on the cabin floor.

"Piper" I yelled scared but then something grabbed my foot and I landed on the ground.

"Oooww" I said while bursting into laughter with Piper.

"Wow you two are so weird" I heard Mitchell amused. Piper and I got up and walked over to his bed.

"You wake up too" I said "I need your help"

"With what" they both exclaimed. I jumped off the bed, turn on my pink iPod on full blast, and then started sing the lyrics.

_**I'm tired of my life,**_

_**I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends,**_

_**Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out, **_

_**Everything I wear  
Starting over new, **_

_**cuz i'm not even there**_

Sometimes, I wanna get away some place  
But I don't wanna stay too long  
Sometimes, I want a brand new day  
Try to fit in where I don't belong

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooooooooooook, hook me up  
Where should we go, I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough hook me up  
Hook me up

I like the light turned out, the sound of closing doors  
I'm not like other girls who always felt so sure  
Of everything thing they are, or what they're gonna be  
Sometimes i'm just a girl stuck inside of me

Sometimes, I wanna disappear some place  
But I don't wanna stay to long  
Sometimes, I'm feelin so alone  
Try to fit in where I don't belong

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooooooooooook, hook me up  
Where should we go, I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough hook me up  
Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough, hook me up

Not gonna crash and burn  
I'm gonna find a way  
Nothin left to say  
Hoooooooooo

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooooooooooook, hook me up  
Where should we go, I don't even care  
Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooooooooooook, hook me up  
Where should we go, I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough hook me up

Hook me up,  
Hook me up

After dancing around the cabin I plopped down on Mitchell's bed with him and Piper.

"So you want us to hook you up?" Mitchell said.

"Yep!" I said and sat up straight on the mattress.

"But why lacy? Your perfect just the way you are" Piper demanded. When I didn't answer they sat up too and we faced each other.

"Is this about last night?" Piper said again "Because if it is-"  
"Piper, yes it is, okay" I huffed.

"Why" Mitchell asked after a few minutes.

"Because I just want to be prettier like you, pipes" I whispered.

"But your pretty just the way you are Lacy" Piper said in the same tone and Mitchell nodded in agreement.

"But if you want too –" Piper started but I jumped and tackled my two favorite siblings in the whole world.

"Okay! Okay we get it you love us now get off your both crushing me" Mitchell joked

"Okay it's settled let's get this operation started" I said as mischievous smiles splited across our faces.

"Let's" Piper and Mitchell said.

….

Piper, Mitchell, and I spent the whole morning and afternoon doing operation extreme makeover from teeth to toes. Now I was hidden behind a curtain with the new me.

"Come on out little sister or else we'll be in there on the count of 3!" Mitchell threatens, amusingly.

"1!" Piper said

"2!" Mitchell. They both were laughing.

"3!" we all said and ripped open the curtains.

"Oh My Gods!" they exclaimed wide open mouth and eyes

"Who's ready to perform in the middle of Time square!" I squealed.

**No Ones POV's **

The sun was setting and everybody was sitting down eating until a big Iris message loomed over the fire place like a plasma scene TV.

"Oooww! Theater TV dinner" Aphrodite squealed along with her children.

Suddenly Three figures on one those red London buses where starting playing music.

"_Tell me something I don't know?" _a sweet voice singed. The message did a close up on a bleach blonde with black streaked haired angelic girl with violet eyes singing.

"Oh my god that's Lacy, Piper, and Mitchell in Time square!" Aphrodite screamed. Sure, enough her kids were jamming and singing there hearts out.

_**Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming**_

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know**_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know  


Oh my gods They're so hot!

Damn she can sing

Mitchell is smexi

Go beauty Queen!

Everybody screamed as they dropped there plates and started dancing_**  
**_

_**Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
More like one in billion or  
one in a zillion**_

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

Mitchell: So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'

Are you ready for it  
Lacy: Yeah I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
Lacy :Yeah I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it

I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know.

The whole New York City and Camp Half Blood was quiet then everybody cheered.

"Thank you everybody love you guys and have a great night!" Lacy said. The whole New York City booed and demanded an encore.

"Well I guess we better wrap this up then" Mitchell said

"1…2….3!" piper called out and once again they jammed out with adrenaline.

_**Some people you can never please  
You might as well just let them be  
They mock everything not their own  
From their imaginary throne  
But I won't bow down,  
even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy**_

So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus  
Hey hey

Why try to be like someone else  
When you can only be yourself?  
No one can sing the song you do  
Be true, be legendary you  
So I won't sell out,  
even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy  


_**So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus  
Hey hey**_

Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to? (x3)

So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus  
Hey hey

"Eat your heart out Drew!" they said together and the iris message disperse.

Okay so that was the newest chapter please review on your thoughts

**Songs used (that I do ****NOT**** own): **

**Mean by Taylor swift**

**Hook me up by the Veronicas**

**Tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez**

**Hey Hey by Superchicks**

**p.s lacy look like avril lavigne now and the next chapter has love in the air!**


	6. Chapter 5: the will of songs pt1

**(A/N) Okay hay ever body it's a new chapter! But 1****st**

*** Pause dramatically followed by a drum roll***

**Some shouts out to:**

**Dreams of the Darkness**** : I want just o say I love your friggin story forever brave (everybody check I out I seriously the shizzz ) pure genius! And in your honor I shall make your request for both songs in this or/and next chapter preformed by Nico. Thanks for review!**

**Fictionzany****: thank you so much you are so nice! I 'm also thankful for your review because you helped me with some ideas for this story, I love Tokio Hotel too they rock and I will make the gods interact more with the story.**

**DancingQueen411**** : you're so welcome and I also have to thank you for the inspiration. Please update blue eyes and blonde hair is so beautiful. It had me since the prologue.**

**gingerroot15****: Oh my gods' thanks for pointing out the fact I forgot to mention …. Thalia Grace is not a hunter. She quitted because she loves nico too much.**

**Victorious me myself and I: yes I will use some Demi lovato songs I love her too.**

_**Okay so enough chit chat! Thanks to all the readers and reviews you guys do inspire me to go on and are the source for this story, its decanted to you all! And one more last thing please check out my profile for the pole I updated for the story it will probably be closed by the 7**__**th**__** or 8. So please read the bottom for more info. **_

_***Will Solace ***_

Today was not any other day from the usual. You know being the son of Apollo sucks sometimes because ever since this whole freaking competition started I had to do a lot. A) Since my dad is the sun god my brothers, sisters, and I all wake up as soon as the sun rises in the sky we wake up uncontrollably (which bites and sucks ass for all of us, to wake up at 6:30 am, especially for little Suzie and Olive, gods forbid we don't find vanilla cupcakes and chocolate milkshakes for those demonic- sweet- angel- faced –twin demon or all Hades would brake lose!).

And B) since we are Apollo kids, dad is here and He happens to be the god of music and the arts as well we have to set up the whole damn stage with the freaking Hermes cabin including the Stoll brothers. And I'm the oldest so that makes me the cabin leader so I have to make sure every body is carrying out the procedure for the day.

So anyway back to today, like I have mentioned before about Suzie and Olive 'morning tradition impulse' one of us has the honor of walking the twins to go get them their special treats' and today that person happened to be me. After I brushed my teeth and made sure I looked pretty okay I took them to go get it. On the way back I ran into last night pop sensation: Lacy.

"Hay will" she said "hay Ollie and Suzie" she smiled at them

"Hay lacy!" they said together and ran to give her hug while returning the smile. If only they acted like that everyday in the morning…

"You were so amazing last, so pretty" they said together

"Awww you guys are so sweet, thank you!" Lacy gushed

"**Olive and Suzie Skiers come to the big house NOW! And please return my underpants!"** Mr.D yelled through intercom

"Damn! Who snitched?" Suzie yelled and turned accusingly at little Everett Mac. Donald from the Hermes cabin as soon as he saw Suzie and Olive glaring at them he blushed and ranaway.

"Excuse me!" Lacy yelled in disapproval at two 6 year old.

"Sorry! We got to go" Suzie and Olive said as they ranaway.

"Yea so what were you saying" I laughed while shaking my head.

"Oh umm are you any good at piano?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ummm yea, why?" I asked, messing with my hair.

"Well I need help with this melody I made for this song and I just thought since you're like so awesome at music and-" she babbled on nervously.

"Okay" I interrupted "I will help you just meet me in 1 hour after my cabin and I finished setting up the stage and everything" I said smiling sheeply.

"Oh my gods thanks Will" she exclaimed launching to a bear hug and skipping away.

"Wow I didn't know you had game, sonny o' boy" Apollo, my father, said. "Especially with Aphrodite's babes"

"Shut up" I chuckled "I don't I only like her as a sister! Nothing romantic"

"Uh huh!" he laughed "that's how it all starts out"

"Whatever, I'm serious she not my type" I said warily

"Oh really" he said still smiling making it feel hotter while doing that cool one eyebrow thing. "You know I heard about that little crush you have on that one Hephaestus girl. Aphrodite told me" He teased.

"That's not true what ever she said" I defensively

"Oh son don't lie me out of all the people in the world! Never lie to thy God of truth and light and Awesomeness" he chuckled.

"More like the god of a smart ass poetic father" I mumbled as I walked away blushing after I caught a glimpse him putting his black shades on.

"Catch you later son!" he teased.

*** 1 hour later ***

"Okay you ready lacy?" I asked as I prepared to play the notes.

"Yep I'm ready" she said

"Okay everybody please stay quite" I referred to my siblings

I pressed my fingers fluently and slowly down on the ivory keys gently. Then Lacey started to sing softly to the rhythm

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  


_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  


_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

Lacy jumped off the piano and gripped the mic and stomped her soul into the song.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

She sung softly and laid on the piano and closed her eyes as a tear traced down from her left eyes.

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

The whole camp was silenced (I swear if you dropped a pin the whole long island would hear it) and then the whole camp appalled and cheered for me and lacy. Lacy grabbed my hands and we both bowed along with my siblings.

"Thank you!" we said and the lunch horn blared through the island sound.

After all the craziness that's happened this morning I was excepting a nice quite lunch but of course the freaking ghost king had to throw the biggest flipping bitch fit ever at Mr.D.

"Hades No!" he yelled making everybody flinch including the gods at Dionysus's table.

"Nico, please my dear boy your making a scene let's talk about this later" Demeter said coldly

"No nico let that anger explode into a burning white passion of anger" Apollo said

"Shut up, Apollo" Artemis said, annoyed with anger.

"Yes Nico let that anger out!" Ares yelled

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good" Hades said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"What are you gonna do you little brat? Summon up some bones "Ares teased

"Shut the hell up all of you!" Nico spat. Everybody was shocked silence and Dionysus was looking at him seriously.

"He drunk and under some spell" Dionysus said

"Like hell" Nico laughed wildly "Hit it Clovis"

Suddenly music filled the mess hall while Nico and a group monkey masked dude started to dance like the lazy song music video.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice s-

"NICO!" everybody screamed

"Awww!" the little kids cried "I was finally gonna know where babies come from"

"Actually babies come from-"

_And she's gonna scream out  
this is great_

_Clovis :( Oh my god, this is great)  
_

The group of monkeys pushed away at Clovis.

_Yeah, I might mess around  
and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
but sorry pops; you'll just have to wait  
_

"What! Did you just say" Hades yelled

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can_

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  


Nico pulled down his baggy shorts showing his boxer along the rest of the monkeys while thrusting provocatively.

"Yummy!" all the Aphrodite girls screamed

"Ewww!" the hunters singed

"I raised them so well" Artemis and Aphrodite said proudly then scold at each other.

"I can't see the little" kids screamed

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
and let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Thankfully Nico's gang pulled they're pants up, sat down, and the Aphrodite girls cried

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

nothing at all  
nothing at all  
nothing at all

Immediately at the last note the whole camp went bananas when they stopped. Dionysus yelled and immediately everyone calmed down. Nico passed out on the table into Dionysus coke and mashed bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Nico" Thalia and Bianca yelled.

Yep that was lunch.

*** 7 hours***

After 7 hours of healing Nico with all the gods bickering at my side along with Bianca and Thalia, 15 minutes of rest, and dealing with tonight's performances obstacles the time finally came too complete round 2: battle of the siblings.

"Okay, Silena" I said silently backstage. "Just smile and be your natural spontaneous self" I encouraged, smilingly

"Awww thanks Will" Silena said sweetly.

"Your welcome and you on in 1…2…3" I said as I walked away. As walked away I tripped over a cord and fell straight on my butt. And boy did it hurt when I got electrocuted.

"Shit!" I screamed not realizing that curtains opened and I had just cussed out loud on Hephaestus TV with my mic on.

"Owww" the kids giggled "Somebody said a bad word!"

Luckily nobody saw me. Silena threw me a quick glance of shock then laughed nervously and gave a winning smile.

"I'm Silena host of the First annual singing CHB contest,"

"And hopefully the last one" somebody yelled but then got struck by lightning.

"And this is Round 2: Battle of the Siblings but first a word from our sponsors!" after 2 seconds some one called cut and I let out a deep breath.

"Need a hand or two" I heard someone chuckled in front of me with an out stretched hands. I blushed.

"Yea, thanks Nyssa" I said, embarrassed at looking at a girl with midnight hair and violet blue flamed eyes.

"You're welcome, stupid" She said mocking me with a smile and a pink tint in her cheeks that made her look more…Cute?

"Are you performing tonight?" I blurted

"Ummm, no thanks gods" she said, relieved.

"Oh are you sure about that?" I chuckled darkly.

"Oh you didn't?" she said shocked, wide eye making her eyes liquid flames.

"Maybe" I teased

"Your evil doctor, you know that?" She said murderously while glaring making the flames burst. "Golden boy" she punched me lightly and laughed. I pretended to act like I was hurt and laughed along with her.

"Okay lady and gentlemen we are back from the brake!" Silena said grabbing everyone's attention "Now let's finish…." She paused dramatically.

"Round 2: Battle of the Siblings! Take it away you Guys!"

**(A/N) okay so I'm back**: 2,565 words, 114 paragraphs', and 15 pages later. If you think that's it, **well you're wrong!** I'm uploading the second part to this loooonnnnggg chapter. But first I like I said at the top

. Please review my poll on my website it's very important to the story because it helps me figure out who should Lacy's boyfriend be.

**. I love all ya like family and respect your point of view so please don't be a stranger or afraid to click the review button ;) **

Ok I'll probably going to get question about who the twins are but I can't spoil the story too much but I'll give the physical features and be more descriptive.

*Olive and Suzie are fraternal twins (don't really look the same)

Olive has black hair and Green eyes; Suzie has honey blonde hair and Bluish green eyes but their facial structure and everything else is the same.*

Okay one more thing before I let you go and annoy the crap out of yall.

Does any body at all know the name of that story where it involves a girl named Olivia getting her dyed pink by a boy named Andrew and they end up together? Any body at all? :0


	7. Chapter 6: the will of songs pt 2

**(A/N) okay part 2 from the previous long chapter; please ****don't forget to review and please take the poll! The choice lies in your hands!**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT any songs used in this whole story or Rick Riodan's creativity and characters. **

XXXXXXX marks the spot!

Previously:

"Okay lady and gentlemen we are back from the brake!" Silena said grabbing everyone's attention "Now let's finish…." She paused dramatically.

"Round 2: Battle of the Siblings! Take it away you Guys!"

***Will* **

"Okay tonight first performances tonight will be formed by Thalia and Jason Grace" Silena yelled, enthusiastically. On cue Thalia and Jason came on stage as Silena walked off back stage doing a wardrobe change. Jason grabbed a guitar and Thalia my siblings the sign to start playing. Then music played and Jason started singing while strumming down on the string.

_Jason:  
I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore  


_Thalia:  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Both:

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...

Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

As soon as the song ended every body started cheering and chanting they're names. Silena came running on stage wearing a pink sparkling dress and a pink feathered hat to match. She slung her arm around Thalia and stood in middle of the three.

"Now that's how you start off round 2 am, I right?" Silena said the crowd cheered yeah. Thalia and Jason through up the peace sign and exited off the stage.

"Okay our 2nd performance will be Nico and Bianca Di'Angelo!" She said, smiling. The crowd started yelling as so as soon as Nico was on stage with Bianca.

"You know they said he's the new Justin Bieber just sexier, darker, and mysterious." Nyssa yelled right next to me over the noise of the crowd.

"Really are you the captain of his fan club?" I teased, smilingly down at her.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you but he's not my type" she said as a matter of factly.

"Oh really who is?" I smiled curiously. I walked away but not before flashing me smile that said 'wouldn't- you- like- to- know'. I walked on stage going on to the electric piano and started playing.

_Bianca: _

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and  
Lead it back... _

_Home..._

_Nico:[Wake me up]  
Bianca: Wake me up inside  
Nico:[I can't wake up]  
Bianca: Wake me up inside  
Nico:[Save me]  
Bianca: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Nico:[Wake me up]  
Bianca: Bid my blood to run  
Nico:[I can't wake up]  
Bianca: Before I come undone  
Nico:[Save me]  
Bianca: Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bianca: Bring me to life  
Nico: [I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bianca: Bring me to life_

__

Bianca: Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  


_Nico:[Wake me up]  
Bianca: Wake me up inside  
Nico:[I can't wake up]  
Bianca: Wake me up inside  
Nico:[Save me]  
Bianca: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Nico:[Wake me up]  
Bianca: Bid my blood to run  
Nico:[I can't wake up]  
Bianca: Before I come undone  
Nico:[Save me]  
Bianca: Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

_Bianca :Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

Nico: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Nico:[Wake me up]  
Bianca: Wake me up inside  
Nico:[I can't wake up]  
Bianca: Wake me up inside  
Nico:[Save me]  
Bianca: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Nico:[Wake me up]  
Bianca: Bid my blood to run  
Nico:[I can't wake up]  
Bianca: Before I come undone  
Nico:[Save me]  
Bianca: Save me from the nothing I've become

_Bianca: Bring me to life  
Nico: [I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bianca: Bring me to life_

"That was totally awesome dude" I heard Olive and Suzie yelled and everybody went crazy. I got off stage and went back stage to check on our next performer. Silena ran past me with flying blonde curls and glittery pink aura of clothes and heels.

"Hay Annabeth are you – wow!" I blurted. I saw Annabeth and Percy making out on the red love seat we kept backstage. They both jumped apart and blushed for being caught.

"I could come back-" I teased a little bit, failing to keep a straight face.

"No I'm ready we were just… ummm…talking" She said

"Yep" Percy said lamely.

"Okay well you're on" I said smiling, bright.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later seaweed brain" Annabeth sighed as she fixed her long silver dress. We walked toward the stage in awkwardness. Some one handed a guitar and spotlight hit her making her look shiny as she walked barefooted.

"Hay every body I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm going to play love story but I changed the Lyrics "I hope you enjoy it so Hit Malcolm" She said then cleared her throat and started strumming down on the cords and singed.

_We were both young, when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
I'm sittin' there,  
feeding you nectar and ambrosia squares._

Everyone started standing and clapped to the beat and laughed at the different words.

_See you drool, hear you snoring so loudly,  
Watch you as you finally wake  
And then I'm lost,  
In your on-going eyes._

_But you're a Seaweed Brain  
And I'm a brainiac,  
And my mother said  
Stay away from Annabeth  
And I was crying on the inside,  
While begging you please don't go._

_And I said,  
Seaweed Brain let me  
Help defeat your enemies,  
If they wanna reach you  
First they'll have to go through me,  
You'll be the hero and,  
I'll be your asset  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out  
To the lake's shore to see you,  
We keep quiet  
'Cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes,  
Escape your burden for a little while._

_Oh, oh, 'cause your head's full of kelp  
And I'm an owl head,  
And my mother said  
Stay away from Annabeth  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said,  
Seaweed Brain let me  
Help defeat your enemies  
If they wanna reach you  
First they'll have to go through me,  
You'll be the hero and,  
I'll be your asset  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes_

_Kelp Head, save me  
She's trying to tell me how to feel,  
This life is difficult,  
But it's the real deal,  
Don't be afraid we'll  
Make it out of this mess,  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you would really ever be mine,  
My faith in us was fading,  
When I met you on the border line,_

_And I said,  
Perseus, save me,  
I've been feeling so alone,  
Do you love me?  
'Cause I really need to know  
is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think;  
He grabbed both my hands and  
Smiled at me and said_

_Be my girl, Wise Girl,  
You'll never have to be alone,  
I love you and that's all I really know,  
I talked to your mom she  
Finally quit her protest,  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes._

_Oh, oh…oh, oh, oh…_

_'__Cause we were both young, when I first saw you…_

"Awww that was sooo romantic!" Aphrodite squealed and a lot of people started hooting and hollering.

Silena came out wearing the same thing as Annabeth but in pink.

"Yes that was, let's give her around of applause" Silena said cheering.

"Okay today our 1st Godly performer ever is… Hermes!" Silena yelled and ran off stage.

Suddenly it got smoky and dark and then fire works lit up the stage. Travis came slamming down on the Guitar with Connor on bass.

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
To break down the guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yea  


_[Everybody; including the crowd]  
Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long_

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

They knock me down  
And back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long_

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah  


_[Everybody; including the crowd]  
Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long (mmmm yeah)  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long_

There was a distance between you and I  
(between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now, we look it in the eye

Ooooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long (all night long, yeah hey)  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long  


_[Everybody; including the crowd]  
Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long_

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah

The crowd went bananas and gave them standing ovations.

"Thanks we'll be here all week" Connor said they left the stage but Silena wasn't on stage at all.

Suddenly the stage went dark and it was silent for a moment then someone started playing the guitar. A purple spotlight went out in the crowd and fell on Piper who was wearing a purple high top converse and a black ruffled dress.

_[Piper:]_

_I am confident, but __  
__I still have my moments._  
She sat on Jason lap and they smiled at each other

_Baby, that's just me. _

Then she hopped of his lap walking towards the stage. Then a pink glow fell on the stage were Silena plucked a harp's string wearing a shocked expression then giving a smile. She dances in her hot pink Bikini.

_[Silena]_

_I'm not a supermodel __  
__I still eat McDonalds. __  
__Baby, that's just me._

Then Lacy came on stage wearing a green a dress and sandals dancing with Silena. Piper kept rocking out and playing the chords on a red guitar while my brother, Michael, still played on drums.

_[Lacy]_

_Well,__some may say I need to be afraid __  
__of losing everything. _

_Because of where I've __  
__if I started, where I made my name _

Then Drew came up from the stage wearing a very low v-neck short dress, fish nets stocking and black high heels.

_[Drew:]_

_But everything's the same __  
__In a La-la __Land__ machine._

_Machine._

_Machine!_

Then pipers struck a hard cord and got all gangsters and taunting in Drew face like 'what!' and walked towards her making her walk backwards.

_[Piper:]_

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress'  
Oh, Baby, That's just me!

Then Drew walked towards Piper in the same way as her and was like oh hell no.

_[Drew:]_

_And Who said I can't be single __  
__I have to flirt and mingle __  
__BABYYY, That's not me _

Drew smiled at Piper like top that and Piper nodded smiling like I will. Then lacy broke in between them and looked at the serious but smiled. Then Silena came in as Lacy's Back up. A few people laughed. But the all pulled it together and started to dance.

[Lacy:]

_Noo, noo. __  
__  
__Some may say I need to be afraid __  
__of losing everything. __  
__Because of where I've __  
__if I started, Where I made my name __  
__But everything's the same _

_[Drew and Silena:]_

_But everything's the same __  
__In the La-la land _

_[Lacy and Piper]_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel _

_Cuz nothing else is real _

_[All 4:]_

_In the la-la land _

They all backed up and held hands and swayed but Piper let go moving forward after giving drew a look that said 'watch this' then slammed on the guitar. The crowd went literally wild.

_[Piper:]_

_**Appeal! Baby! **_

_[Lacy:]_

_Some may say I need to be afraid __  
__of losing everything. __  
__Because of where I've __  
__if I started __  
__where I made my name_

_They moved closer too each other and danced._

_[Drew and Silena:]_

_When everything's the same __  
__In La-la land machine _

_[Piper:]_

_Well, I'm not gonna change __  
__In a La-la land machine __  
__Well I will stay the same __  
__In La-la land... _

Drew looked at Piper like 'wow you're pathetic! That's it?' but Piper just smiled like check mate bitch!

_[Piper]_

_**Maaaaaaaachiiiiiiine! **_

_**Maaaachine! **_

_**Machine! **_

_[Piper:]_

_I won't change anything of my life _

_[Everyone+ Audience:]_

_(I won't change anything of my life)_

_[Piper:]_

_I'm staying myself tonight _

_[Everyone+ Audience:]_

_(I'm staying myself tonight) _

_La la la la laaaa... _

Lacy hit a bell while confetti exploded and they striked a pose and again the crowd went crazy. Piper gave the guitar to one of the crew and started surfing the crowd.

"Well thanks!"Silena shrieked "And now a word from our sponsors but don't go anywhere we'll be right here after the break" She smiled until Nyssa yelled 'and cut!'

Everyone was still yelling and it was still hectic backstage.

Good think Dionysus is the god of madness and Wine.

(A/N) this was longer than I expected so I'm adding a part 3 for today that will be the last.


	8. Chapter 7:Rivals &PBJpart3

"Well thanks!"Silena shrieked "And now a word from our sponsors but don't go anywhere we'll be right here after the break" She smiled until Nyssa yelled 'and cut!'

Everyone was still yelling and it was still hectic backstage.

Good think Dionysus is the god of madness.

XxxX (No pov-yet) some where afar… XxxX

"Hmmm" a chilling voice said thoughtfully on a thrown "Idiots!"

"Yes your majesty" one of the servant hissed with its swollen face.

"You summoned us?"The second one asked annoyed.

"Look what at the screen" The master said in a low tone. The two servants looked at the frozen HD flat screen TV

"It's that- '' servant 1 said but the master through a rock at him then the 2nd servant yelped in fear.

"Yes it is, Mc lean" The master said after she silenced the two. "She has quite the set of lungs for a daughter of the love Goddess"

"You mean Aphr-"Servant 2 said but the master lashed out its hand and slapped the servant across the face.

"You dumb mindless idiot!" the master hissed "You DARE not speak of the gods name EVER until the spells are complete"

"Yes master" the servants said.

"Like I was saying, yes McLean would have made a fine daughter of the music god, but all well" the master dismissed "She shall be on off the 9"

"Shall we unite with Mr. Frost o retrieve her?" Servant 1 said

"Tempting, But no we'll just have to wait for a while for me to find who the final 2or 3 will be." the master said smiling, evilly

XxxX back to the contest XxxX….. 

Percy's Pov

My heart was beating rapidly as I heard Silena. Oh well a beats a beat 

"Welcome back ladies and Gentlemen to The CHB 1st annual singing contest and it is official the end of round 2: Btle of the siblings so thank-"

"NO it's not over until Tyson sing sandwich song" Tyson said as Him, Grover, I came on the Stage wearing knee length shorts and no shirts.

"Oh yeah persus show them abs off buddy! Work it out" I heard some girl said after she whistled with a group of girls and possibly some guys.

"You guys are seriously not going to sing it, are you? You're not even remotely related?" Silena exclaimed

"We are related as much as we are Silena" I said, smiling

"Yeah he's my brother from another mother, I mean father, I mean" Grover stuttered

"**We get it!" **The crowd yelled and Grover flushed red.

"Okay what ever" Silena giggled "I'm Silena B and this is me signing of for now"

"Come on down contestants of round 2 and everyone else let's rap this mutha up" Grover said

"Hay you guys guess what time it is"

"8:46?" Everett Mac. Donald asked

"No smartas-"Suzie exclaimed

"Suzie!"Everyone yelled

"Sorry" she pleaded

"Adventure Time!" Olive yelled

"No but close" I said "Take it away Will"

Every one started dancing except Chiron and the gods but they looked at each other and 'showed the kids how it's done'

[Tyson]

Its peanut butter jelly time,

Peanut butter jelly time,

Peanut butter jelly time

(EVERYONE :)  
Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
Peanut butter jelly 4x  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x

(GROVER)

Now, break it down and freeze 4x

(EVERYONE)

Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)

(EVERYONE)

Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style 2x

Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x

EVERYONE: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!

*Will*

8:00 pm

I can Finally sleep!

**{A/N}[Song(s)-that I don't own- used in the last 3 parts of this story:**

Part 1

Almost lovers- a fine frenzy

The lazy song- Bruno mars

Part 2

Broken-evanescence ft seether

Bring me to life- evanescence ft likin park

Life is a highway- rascal flats

La la land- demi lovato

Love story - Taylor swift (Percy Jackson edition)

Part3

PbJ time- buckwheat boys ( I got hungry)^u^


	9. Chapter 8: Big trouble for 3

_**DancingQueen411**__**: Omg your review made me cry literal tears of joy! Plus you gave me awesome news about your story! Thank you so much! Oh and thanks for the cookies they rocked!**_

_**LOVIN' IT: man you put me through a lot of trouble trying to figure out how the hack am I gonna make Percy sing with his cousin and not with Jason Lol but then I got it so this chappy goes out to you! Thanks so much **_

_**PercyJacksonLover3**__**: Update half blood high! It's obviously gonna be a big hit! (Yall should check it out!) !i'm gonna add some more Selena Gomez song's as the story goes on.**_

**Dreams of the Darkness****: Update! Angel is a badass! Oh this chapter goes out to you.**

**itchyfoot77****: congrats you're my 19****th**** reviewer! (:: ) to you! Omgs I'm glad I found another Florence + machine lover too3 I'm obsessed with them! Your review means a lot! The song cosmic love is my inspiration for my 2****nd**** story. **

_**And as they say on with the story! Oh and don't forget the poll on my website/profile**_

…**..OOO….**

***Joy POV***

If you saw Clovis I swear on the river of Styx that you would not recognize him at all. First of all he was now like kinda of hot. He lost like a lot of weight and now has a muscular built tone body. He dyed his hair black then wore it in a spiky updo and he wore a lot of black, purple, and red. Picture Zac efron but more Goth like, with brownish- red eyes and a 1,000 times hotter; that's him. I didn't notice I was staring to drool until my bffs Miranda Gardiner and Lou Ellenteased me.

"Is our wittle Dwaughter wofv Dionysus still hung-over from dwa vodkwa?" they said. I lightly punched them and smile with them.

"No I mean Clovis looks friggin hot" I said

"Tell me about it?" Lou Ellen muttered

*Nico*

I queue the Apollo kids to start playing.

_**Nico: **_

_**Uno **_

_**Dios**_

_**Thiess **_

_**It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter**_

_**Clovis:**_

_**And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
she's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her**_

_**Nico:**_

_**La la la, whatever,**_

_**Clovis:**_

_**La, la la, it doesn't matter,**_

_**Both:**_

_**La la la, oh well, la la la**_

_**We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

Clovis and I walked into the crowd (which was hard thanks to the crazy girls) over to my girlfriend, piper, and Jason. Clovis put the mic up to Jason mouth.

_**Jason: **_

_**I woke up with a strange tattoo  
not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
and it kinda looks just like you **_

He stood up and pointed at Zeus and then the screen on the stage with him in a bikini and handed me back my mic.

_**Nico:**_

_**Mixed with Zach Galifianakis**_

Clovis and I both went back on stage

_**Both [Clovis and Nico]:**_

_**La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la, la**_

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

_**You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh**_

_**Nico:**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out**_

_**Clovis:**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out**_

_**It's you and me and were runnin this town  
and its me and you and were shakin the ground  
and ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show  
**_

_**Everyone + audience:  
Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh**_

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the Greek kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

__  
_**Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out**_

The crowd yelled with Admiration. Then Silena came out with a glittery pink long dress with butterfly wings and high heels to match. She put her arm around Clovis and my shoulders.

"Hello everybody and viewers of Olympus, wasn't that a great opening?" She smiled and clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

"Alright we will be back right after the break" Silena said.

"Cut! Great opening guys" Apollo cheered. Clovis and I clapped hands and praised each other.

"You guys did great" I heard Percy said be hind me.

"Uh I heard well!" Thalia said and I turned around her to see her in 'challenge posture.'

"Is that a bet?" I said smiling.

"That you can't win, Di' Angelo" She teased and smile seductively.

"Oh you're on, Grace" I shot back.

"Winner gets whatever they want and losers loses" She said and outstretched hand. I grabbed it.

"Deal" I pulled her in and kissed her for 5 minutes until she bit my lip.

"Owww!" I yelled. She winked at me and then disappeared after laughing out.

"Deal"

Suddenly a pink cloud dust surrounded Percy and me. When it vanished we were wearing black silky tuxedoes.

"Dude what the-" I heard Percy yelled. I shrugged as I said

"Beat's me bro"

"Nico, Percy you guys are on in a minute" Will say pushing us towards the curtains. "Nice suits by the way"

Silena came up on stage still wearing her fairy like outfit.

"Okay we're back, so who's ready for a sneak peak of what's too come for next weeks episode" She exclaimed smilingly and the crowd "We'll give it up for the big 3!" the stage went dark and the crowd yelled in excitement.

As soon as we walked on stage a green spotlight fell on Percy who went up to the mic next to the one I thought was mine as a white spotlight fell on me. It went quite as music started play.

"This song goes out to the love birds out there" Percy said.

_**Nico:**_

_**Do you remember the nights  
we'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
at anything?**_

_**Percy and Nico:**_

_**Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love**_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

the crowd started go crazy but stopped as soon as they saw a blue spotlight fall on Thalia who looked so freaking hot. I was glad it wasn't might turn to sing because I looked at her like an idiot until Percy tapped me. My girlfriend was wearing a strapless short blue dress with silver heels and skull stockings. And she made a grand entrance by floating down on a cloud 10 feet up in the air with sparks of lightning behind her. She smiled so big until she came down to me and holding my hand.

_**Thalia:**_

_**Do you remember the nights  
we made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
someone big  
we were so young then  
we were too crazy  
in love?**_

_**Nico and Thalia:  
**_

_**When the lights go out  
we'll be safe and sound  
we'll take control of the world  
like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**Nico Thalia and Percy:  
**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

_**Percy + Nico:  
**__**Whoa whoa**_

_**Thalia:**_

_**Dream!**_

_**Percy + Nico:  
**__**Whoa whoa**_

_**All 3:**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be

Percy ran off stage and kissed Annabeth

_**Everyone:  
**__**When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream**_

I held Thalia close around the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then we kissed while the crowd yelled with the excitement. I broke away from her and smiled down at her.

*Thalia POV*

I love Nico Di' Angelo was the first thing that I thought as I smiled at him. I walked off stage with hands in mine. The dress was starting annoy me so I told him I wanted to go backstage to change.

"Okay but hurry back too me" he said smiling down at me then kissed my cheek and I laughed. I let go off his hands not knowing that would be the last time I would feel his touch.

I walked away from him and back stage towards the dressing room but leaning against a wall in my path was the freaking son Hermes himself: Luke.

"Thalia" He whispered. He looked at me with those stupid empty blue eyes.

"What Luke" I said through clenched teeth and giving him my best glare.

"I don't want to fight" He said taking three steps close to me.

"Then what is that you want? Seriously Luke because I don't have the time okay! So leav-" I exploded but he grabbed me and kissed right on the mouth against the wall. I tried pushing him off me but he gripped me too tight.

"Wow" I heard a cold voice said. Luke broke away and we faced my very pissed off boyfriend: Nico Di' Angelo.

"Oh please don't stop on my account" water filled my eyes and I opened my mouth to explain but he held his hand up and gave me a short bitter laugh.

"Save you two deserve each other" he turned away but not before really putting the icing on the cake.

"So I guess you won and I lost right?" my throat was thick and my stomach was felt like it was rammed a million of times by Grover's horns. I turned faced Luke and rammed fist in his face.

**(A/N)**

**Song(s) used in this chapter:**

**Tonight tonight- Hot chelle Rae**

**The dream- We the kings ft. Demi Lovato**

**Please review and take poll.**


	10. Chapter 9: Why me?

**(A/N) Okay I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I might not update really until I get a little more reviews and I get a lot of more voters' for my poll because I can't write the next chapter with out results from it.**

XxxX

…**3 days earlier….**

*Nyssa* 

I'm a daughter of Hephaestus.

So what more should I say?

I'm always creating things, on the move, and judged. I'm not crippled but I'm clumsy and I love to run.

So anyway like I said I'm a klutz and I'm always running well turns out those two things don't make a hot combo. I was coming back from bunker 9 to my cabin to take the rest of the day off. I was so excited I started to run blindly without paying attention as usual. Unfortunately, Will and I bumped into each other and everything went black for a few minutes after the fact I fell on my back.

"Dammit" I groaned sorely. I heard some one shift off the grass

"Are you okay Nyssa" I heard will said with a bit of amusement.

"Frucking perfect, just asstastic" I mumbled as opened my eyes and took his outstretched hands letting him pull me up.

"Golden move Solace" I remarked whiched earned me a smile.

"You're the one too talk Klutz" he chuckled. I stuck my tongue out and slapped him while glaring but that just made him laugh.

"So where's the fire" He said giving me that bright smile and looking at me with those bright blue eyes. I think I was staring at him too hard because he started to smile more and he gently knocked on my head.

"Nyssa, are you still in here" He teased; I slapped his hand away and blushed.

"There's no fire, I just got excited" I explain, smiling.

"To see me" Will asked with one eyebrow raised, still smiling

"To relax" I said firmly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the direction of my cabin.

"You came to the wrong person at the wrong time, you can sing right" Will said

"Yes, where are you taking me, Will" I whined as he took me towards the amphitheater.

"You're singing" He said, determined. We both got on stage with Lee Fletcher, Michael yew, and the rest of his siblings on an instrument. Olive and Suzie were dressed in Halloween fairy costumes with wings but Olive's was blue and Suzie's was pink.

"Why am I here?" I asked, nervously.

"To sing" Olive squealed as she ran up to me to hug me. Suzie came up and I hugged and squeezed them both until they giggle for me to stop.

"Are you ready, Tinker Bell?" I heard Will chuckle behind us, I turned around and glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No" Will, Lee, and Michael laughed

"Well there's you answer" I said "Goodbye" I was almost off until Will grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. My heart stopped, my was burning, and my body was on fire where he was touching me.

"Woah, Tink, your not going anywhere" he muttered low in my ear. I pushed him away and walked on stage towards the mic and Will cue his siblings to start playing music.

_**[Nyssa]:**_

_**She lives in a fairy tale**_

_**Somewhere too far for us to find**_

_**Forgotten the taste and smell**_

_**Of a world she left behind**_

_**It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her**_

_**The angles are all wrong now**_

_**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**_

_**Keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When your head's in the clouds**_

_**Well go get your shovel **_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, to bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, to bury the castle**_

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba -da**_

As I kept singing almost everyone in camp half blood was there watching me including the gods. I sat down on stage right next to the twins and then danced with them. Then the cheers got louder.

_**[Nyssa]:**_

_**So one day, he found her crying **_

_**Coiled up on the dirty ground**_

_**Her prince finally came to save her**_

_**And the rest you can figure out**_

_**But it was a trick**_

_**And the clock struck twelve**_

_**Well make sure**_

_**To build your home brick by boring brick**_

_**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**_

_**Keep your feet on the ground **_

_**When your head's in the cloud**_

_**Well go get your shovel **_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, to bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, to bury the castle**_

_**Whoooooaaaaaa!**_

_**Whooooaaaaaa! **_

_**Well you built up a world of magic**_

_**Because your life is tragic**_

_**Yeah you built up a world of magic**_

_**If it's not real **_

_**You can't hold it in your hand**_

_**You can't feel it in your heart**_

_**And I won't believe it**_

_**But if it's true**_

_**You can see it with your eyes**_

_**Oh, even in dark**_

_**And that's where I want to be, yeah**_

_**Nyssa: Go get your shovel**_

_**[Will and his bros] :( You'll be better off without me) **_

_**Nyssa: and we'll dig a deep hole to burry the castle,**_

_**Will: (Ooh)**_

_**Nyssa: Bury the castle**_

_**Nyssa: Go get your shovel**_

_**[Will and his bros] :( You'll be better off without me) **_

_**Nyssa: and we'll dig a deep hole to burry the castle,**_

_**Will: (Ooh)**_

_**Nyssa: Bury the castle**_

Suddenly everyone in the crowd started clapping.

Will + Bros:

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba -da**_

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba –da**_

_**Will and Nyssa:**_

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba -da**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba -da**_

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba -da**_

_**Ba- da ba ba- Da ba ba -da**_

_**Ba- da ba ba ba ba ba ba**_

When Lee slammed down on the last note of the drums I chucked up the rock on hand sign and back flipped and surfed the anarchy crowd.

Present day

Over the last few days Will and I have been inseparable. On the day 'pre round of 3'I couldn't find him anywhere so I decided to check in our secret hiding place: the creek. Nico and Clovis performing while I headed towards the creek; as I got there I heard him playing a soft sad but happy melody from his guitar

Will:

_**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh i'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself 

Suddenly the nymphs started to sing along with him.  
Why don't you kiss her?

_**Nymphs: (tell her you love her)  
Will: Why don't u tell her **_

_**Nymphs :( tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
the feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
the way you feel inside...**_

Why don't you kiss her?

I didn't notice I was crying until he was done.

Will loves me?

Since when?

Do I like him?

Oh boy I got to get out of here!

Were all the thoughts that were swimming in my head. I ran until I was in the clearing between the forest and the amphitheater. I saw a pale bloody Thalia running towards with tears in her eyes but before I could say anything I got stabbed in the back of my neck and everything went black.

***Thalia***

Okay as you all know Luke kissed me and Nico is now pissed. So after I punched the s bomb out of Luke I ran after Nico but exited out the wrong way. I was in complete darkness until I saw an evil looking guy.

"Looking for some one" he said. I shifted uneasy. He chuckled darkly.

"I know I am" He said again then he ran towards me in the shape of the ugliest creature ever and I started fighting it bare hands. After a few moments of this I ended up running away with a bloody black eye, a sprained leg, and sore muscles. I felt something trickled from the back of my head, I lifted hands too it, and pulled it back to find blood on my finger tips. It became quite as ran in a clearing then all of a sudden I saw Nyssa and the beast man behind her. I tried to warn her but he jabbed his fingers into her neck then he ran at me and stabbed me near my heart.

"See you later Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Sister to Jason grace" he whispered coldly and ripped his hand away from me as he vanished. I coughed out blood and crawled my way towards Nyssa's body that was in a pool of her (and mine too possibly) blood.

"Nyssa" I coughed out as I weakly pushed her with my last ounce of energy. I laid flat on the ground on the ground facing the stars and moon while coughing up blood. I drifted off but I heard some one yell.

"THALIA!" The night sky was blocked by my boyfriends face. I looked into his dark eyes that reminded me of the many nights I shared with him. He sat on the ground and raised me in his lap as I reached for his face. His tears fell on my lips like a goodbye kiss as my own tears met his. My fingers ruffled his hair lightly.

"Good bye, I'm so sorry, I love you Nico Di' Angelo" I whispered, stammering as my eyes started to close.

"NO!" He yelled "It's my fault! Don't you dare say your goodbyes Dammit! Don't go to sleep on me! Wake up please"

My heart shattered in a million pieces and the tears flowed down deeper. I heard a whole bunch of people screaming in terror.

"THALIA!" was all heard until I blacked out. Great I die before I spend my 3 years anniversary with my only true love.

Song(s) used:

Brick by boring brick- PARAMORE 3

Why don't you kiss her? - Jesse Mc. Cartney


	11. Chapter 11:F plus M equals H?

(A/N) Screw the poll I love you guys and imma finish this** story Dammit! LOL! I'm back baby and I'm here to stay!**

**So let's get it started! Shout out goes too:**

**Sdraebhfyki: thanks for taking your time to review it means a lot.**

**Poseidon Support: I did a major perfect spit take on my evil cousin when I read your comment. I love Thalia Grace so much and I wouldn't let her die in one of** **my stories or on my watch.**

**Dreams of the Darkness! You're welcome and it's true your story kick ass especially with Angel it rocks! **

**Thalico Percabeth Tratie 213: Thank you so much and no fear THALIA GRACE is ****NOT **dead.

Percy Jackson Lover 3: Thanks for the cookies they where great and you update soon too okay Lol.

**OK on like I use to say on with the story … **

***Annabeth's POV ***

**My life felt like it was in Tartarus or pretty much in hell, in ruins too ironically. **

1st – my mother chewed me to death about my performance with the song Moulin rouge (Aphrodite picked the song and our outfits, so go cuss her out! Mother)

2nd- Luke claimed he still loves me in front of Percy (who was mad but not anymore) and Bianca (who punched the f out of him)

And last but not least…

3rd- My best friend and practical sister was in the infirmary and hasn't waked up since last up…

***Thalia's POV***

I remember the last thing I saw was Nico's eyes. There was nothing in the world except those endless dark pools and our love.

I was lying on the cold ground surrounded by darkness listening for any sounds. A ghostly chuckle filled the darkness as a bunch of hands grabbed my body down. I screamed and fought until they let go; I stood up in defensive and a light flashed down on me. I heard the sound of glass braking followed by the laughter as soon as I turned around and saw the reflection of me.

I was wearing a short royal blue dress with diamond studs and blue flats, my hair was wind blowned. I looked down in amazement.

"What the Hell" I said, my voice echoed "Where the hell am I" The laughter filled the air again and the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"Who's there" I yelled my echoed. There was no reply but a cold whisper.

"Sing daughter of Zeus" familiar music started playing along with warms that curled around my waist.

"Thalia" my heart swelled and turned around to face Nico smiling down at me. All of a sudden I couldn't control my body. I started singing and dancing in a tango with Nico. The spotlight stayed on us not matter how much we swayed.

**Thalia:**

_**There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks  
And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts  
**_

Then Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Travis, Katie, Lacy, Connor, Bianca, and Luke came out in line clapping and dancing in a circle around us while the girls were singing back up. _****_

The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  


They pulled me away from Nico and Luke came in danced with me in an aggressive like deadly tango.

_**There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste**_

Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in

The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  


Everyone got on either side of me and pulled at me. We stated floating above the ground and I was trying to keep my cool. We all started dancing again.

_**There is love in our bodies and it holds us together  
But pulls us apart when we're holding each other  
We all want something to hold in the night  
We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight**_

There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste

Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in

The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts

My heart swells like a water and waves  
Can't stop myself before it's too late  
Hold on to your heart  
'Cause I'm coming to take it  
Hold on to your heart  
'Cause I'm coming to break it

Hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on  
Hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on  
The hardest of hearts (hold on, hold on)  
The hardest of hearts (hold on, hold on)  
The hardest of hearts (hold on)

We were on the ground and they all were starting to disappear in the darkness.

"NICO" I yelled and I ran towards him but an invisible force blocked me.

"Thalia" I heard him whispered. It was dark and I was all alone again. The next thing that happened was pushed in the air screaming and grabbed up side down. My right leg felt like I was being injected with acid and fire.

"What do you want from me you Bastard?" I yelled demandingly and I was falling again and again.

"Daughter of Zeus" I froze in the air then the evil looking dude appeared.

"You" I fumed

"Yes, me" He said

"Where the Hell am I" I spat giving him a cold glare, I was satisfied when he flinched. Weakling

"You're in a coma for now but when you wake _**we**_will come for you" he said darkly then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"We?" my voice echoed. I softly landed on grave? I was now outside of a bar called THE M'S. I made the choice of walking inside.

***NICO's POV'* **

24 hours

No sleep

No food

No water

Just my love for the daughter of Zeus and Listening to Lifehouse singing you're all I want. I blame myself for what happened to her, no I hate myself. Thalia and I have been on much lethal life threating quest, had many close calls, and fight but none of them prepared me for last night.

When I saw her kiss Luke it was like my dad had cut me into a millions piece and through me in Tartarus with Kronos but it didn't compare when I saw the tears in her eyes and I was being a jackass and decided not to listen to her. What hurt the most was seeing her life aura go dim and her dying.

I was now sitting wait for her too wake up or move or just do something. The machine and ivy kept reassuring that she was alive and some of the Apollo kids (not Will because he was doing the same waiting for Nyssa to wake up) told she was alive but it wasn't enough. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and reached for hand carefully.

"Thalia, Please come back too me, don't give up on me please" I said choking back sobs "You're a part of me and I won't settle for half it I need it all. I can't live alone without I would just kill myself no matter what my father does. I lost my mother and I can't lose you too, I won't so can you please just wake up and look at me. I love you Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus" I was sobbing down on her chest while gripping her hand. After a few minutes I wiped away at my tears and got off of her. I standed at her bed side looking down at her face in despair wishing for her to open up her eyes; I turned away and sat to the chair next to her.

"Nico" I heard her whispered and I was shocked but I squeezed her hands. She didn't squeeze back instead her heart rate was now beating fast and she was having a secure. I yelled for help and immediately everyone came in held her back down. I gripped her hand and told her to hold on.

"NICO" she yelled

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here" I soothed

"IT BURNS! MY LEG! PUT ME DOWN" She yelled again, her heart rate beating wildly again.

Soon the Apollo kids had calmed her down and she was quiet again. I would've said she was fine but she wasn't in my arms or awake her still in her own limbo.

"Nyssa?" I heard Thalia.

And that's when I went to Will to explain my plan.

***Apollo's POV***

Being the god of Awesomeness and all is starting to be a bummer. Ares is always on my ass, Aphrodite is crying a lot at how tragic things are turning out, and my son is on the edge of well let's just say his life. So I went to the only person I could feel relieved: Hestia. We talked, laughed, and just hung out.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked

"Yeah" I admitted and I told her about how this competition was affecting me.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said sympathetically

"Thanks, but the worst hasn't come yet" I sighed

"Yet?" she asked and I explained my visions to her and watched as she looked in horror.

_XxxX (Currently Unknown Pov) some where afar… XxxX_

"_Your majesty the Daughter of Zeus has been attacked by Jin-Tui" the 1__st__ servant to the master who was watching the screen in annoyance and anger. The Master yelled in anger._

"_That's freaking fantastic but that stupid yet cunning God of light, music, and truth is seeing through my holes."_

"_Well we could always –" the 2__nd__ servant started but the master slapped him._

"_Sorry but since when are you in charge" the master said theoretically._

"_Never mind that I must go" the master dismissed and faded __into a mist of fog then disappeared into a somewhere far away._

**(A/N)**

**Song(s) used:**

**Hardest of hearts- Florence + the machine**

**Please review and love yall. **


	12. Chapter 12:Adore

**(A/n) just a quick shout out to please check out THE GAMER'S 101new and 1****st**** story called Truth or Dare. It start out as attention grasping and humorous; and let's be what fan fiction is about. Support, and creativity ;)**

**So like I always say let's get this show on the road …. **

…OOO…

Previously:

_XxxX (Currently Unknown Pov) some where afar… XxxX_

"_Your majesty the Daughter of Zeus has been attacked by Jin-Tui" the 1__st__ servant to the master who was watching the screen in annoyance and anger. The Master yelled in anger._

"_That's freaking fantastic but that stupid yet cunning God of light, music, and truth is seeing through my holes."_

"_Well we could always –" the 2__nd__ servant started but the master slapped him._

"_Sorry but since when are you in charge" the master said theoretically._

"_Never mind that I must go" the master dismissed and faded __into a mist of fog then disappeared into a somewhere far away._

***Nyssa's Pov***

My first thought when I woke up is where the hell and what am I doing. I was wearing a long red dress, red plaid black boots, and my hair was long with waves.

"Nyssa?" I turned around and a flood of joy filled me because I saw Will. I ran and we both gripped each other tight. He was kissing my neck and head. We broke apart but we hold each other's hands. I squeezed his gently and he squeezed back smiling.

"Where are we" I said.

"The creek, silly" he laughed brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I looked around and sure enough I saw nymphs playing Marco- Polo, Our names carved in a heart by a bending tree, and the bright sun shining down on everything but there was still something off. Will walked to the tree, pulled a guitar, and motioned me to follow him to the amphitheater which I did.

I didn't realize it got a little darker and Will started playing guitar until I started singing uncontrollably.

**Nyssa:**

_I don't mean to run_

_But every time you come around_

_I feel more alive than ever_

_And I guess it's too much_

_Maybe we're too young_

_And I don't even know what's real_

_But I know I never_

_Wanted anything so bad_

_I've never wanted anyone so bad_

_If I let you love me_

_Be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way?_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

_If I let you love me_

_(If I say)_

_Be the one adored_

_(It's okay)_

_Would you go all the way?_

_(You can stay)_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

_Help me come back down_

_I'm high above the clouds_

_You know i'm suffocating_

_But I blame this town_

_Why do I deny_

_The things that burn inside?_

_Down deep i'm barely breathing_

_But you just see a smile_

_And I don't wanna let this go_

_Really I just want to know_

_If I let you love me_

_Be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way?_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

_If I let you love me_

_(If I say)_

_Be the one adored_

_(It's okay)_

_Would you go all the way?_

_(You can stay)_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

_If I let you love me_

_Be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way?_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

_If I let you love me_

_(If I say)_

_See the one adored_

_(It's okay)_

_Would you go all the way?_

_(You can stay)_

_Be the one i'm looking for_

I was smiling through out the whole song but it disappeared when everything was pitching black and Will was gone. Tears streamed down my face.

"WILL!" I screamed and I felt fire on my hand and a cool breeze.

"Interesting" A cold voice said in distaste.

"Who the hell is there?" I yelled all I got was a chuckle and a few minutes later a cold response.

"Your brother knows me, Fire User" Suddenly I was surrounded by a white fog of snow. Ice shard hit my eyes and I was in the air. I felt myself fall into an iron chair.

"Goodbye Daughter of Hephaestus and Sister of Leo Valdez, this won't be the last time I see you" it was silent until I heard Thalia beside me say

"Nyssa"

***Thalia's POV* **

I sat down in a chair in the dark side of the whole building. Then out of nowhere I saw Nyssa poof right next in a white cloud of mist with her eyes shut so tight.

"Nyssa" I whispered. She jolted up and opens her eyes.

"Thalia" She said hysterically "Where are we? Is this another hallucination?" I reached over her and shocked her.

"Calm down" I said levelly "We're in a coma but somebody is controlling our minds unconsciously." I let her sink that in for a few minutes.

"Okay so how do we get out of here?"She said. I was thinking about it and the answer was in my head. I sighed and looked her in the eyes, friendly holding her hands.

"We have to kill ourselves"

*Will's POV*

I was on the very edge of my seat staring at Nyssa.

"Will" her voice echoed softly in the room and I couldn't take it anymore I lean over and squeezed her hand. Warmth spreaded through me and I new I couldn't let here die on me. It was several minutes later until I heard her whisper.

"Thalia" Instantly a light went on in my head. I squeezed her hands and I told Nyssa in her ears.

"I will be back." I got up, open the door, and I bumped into the person I meant to see: the son of Hades himself, Nico Di'Angelo.

"I know how we can wake them up" We both yelled at the same and understanding passed us.

"We should get to-" I said

"Clovis" We nodded and ran to his cabin with hope and urgent. 

**A/N)**

**Song(s) used:**

**Adore- Paramore**

**Please review and love yall. **


	13. Chapter 13:Awakended

**(A/N) I just wanted to say that don't worry I say to you all that I have a few surprises up my sleeves so tune in.**

**Oh! I suggest you play Open your eyes by Snow patroln when you see # (which ****obviously DON'T own along with Rick Riodan's characters)**

***Nico's POV***

"CLOVIS!" Will and I yelled as we banged on Clovis's Cabin. He came out in his boxer's and yawned with his kissed marked lipstick face, I think I've never seen so many shades of pink. I slapped him and he opened his droopy eyes in shock.

"Wake up!" Will and I yelled at Clovis then dragged him to the infirmary into Thalia's room and threw him in a chair.

"Wait here, I'll comeback" Will said and he ran out like a fury was chasing his ass.

"Clovis help me push this bed to Thalia's Bed" I urged. After that Will came charging in with Nyssa's body and put it on the bed next to Thal's.

"Okay will you tell me why you woke me the fudge up?" Clovis yelled.

"Because we need you to make us fall asleep" Will answered, carefully.

"Why didn't you take a sleeping pill" He cried

"Cause it wouldn't be effective enough." He said, through clenched teeth.

"For What" He exclaimed, annoyed and cranky. That did it!

"So I can fuggin shadow travel in to Will's mind while he's sleeping and you make me relax my body and theirs" I exploded, he looked like I fell through the sky and I grew horns.

"Okay but why do you need will?" He said calmly and I sighed impatiently.

"Because we're gonna need a healer." Will solemnly say, we quickly explained the plan. Clovis walked to up too where Will was standing.

"Ready?" he asked as he touched his head and Will grip Nyssa's Hand.

"NO HOMO" I said, firmly as I slipped my hands into his.

"Agreed, let's get this over with." He demanded.

"Forgive me, this might hurt." Clovis said half heartedly with a smile.

"Oh gods!" I said sarcastically.

"Son of a –" Will groaned sleepily.

"I guess it's my tu-" I said after a while and fell asleep.

I was surrounded by nothing but light then Will come out in a white tux.

"Took you long enough, nice suite by the way" He said and looked down to find out I was wearing a black tux.

"How the… Clovis!" I cursed and I heard nothing but his laugh.

"Come on dude we don't have time" Will commanded but was smiling.

"Right remember you're the anchor." I said firmly

"I know, now you have to think of them" He said and I did and we were in a bar with our shocked girlfriends.

***Thalia's POV***

Nyssa looked at me in shock and her breath was stuck in her throat as tears streamed down her face.

"What" She screamed, I barely noticing her voice. I looked at her reassuringly.

"We won't get hurt for real, I think its only way we can wake up" I firmly said.

"Or maybe the stupidest way"# I heard some one say behind me. Oh no! Not again! This cannot be happening again! I won't play this game anymore. I pulled at knife on the table and turned around to face…

"Will?" Nyssa exclaimed, Hysterical.

"Oh what am chopped liver?" Nico said coming out of a shadow.

"Nyssa, it's a trick" I said but I was unsure.

"No it's really us" Nico said "Just look at me Thals" He said and I did. I ran to him and he held me tight. I was breathing deeply.

"Stay calm, I'm gonna get you out of here along with them" he said motioning over to Nyssa and Will who were just holding hands and onto each other tightly.

"How we've been suffering in this night-" Nyssa said but Will just looked at her and she nodded.

"Okay tell me where you guys got hurt" Will demanded

"Why" I asked

"Because we have to heal you from the inside so that way you can wake up again" Nico said.

"Better than killing ourselves" Nyssa said

"Let's walk outside now" I said

"Yeah, I'm getting a funny vibe from here" Will said, uneasy.

"Okay" We said and grabbed hands walking towards the exit. Then it got dark in the club and nico tightened my hands

"Leaving so soon" A voice sounded like Medusa hissed then laughed, Will cursed along with me in Greek. Lights came on and their on stage was 7 evil monsters dancing.

_**Medusa:**_

_**I'd like to tell a little story**_

_**That's been told time and time again**_

_**About the foolish men who chased me**_

_**My discarded men**_

_**They used to tell me they loved me**_

_**But I knew better than them**_

_**I'd find them looking around the corner**_

_**My discarded men**_

_**Piercing eyes with a vengion**_

_**Tell them to count to ten**_

_**They'd bribe me with their diamonds**_

_**My discarded men**_

_**Telephone calls in the evening**_

_**They'd drive me round the bend**_

_**Caviar, champagne and roses**_

_**From my discarded men**_

_**Chased me after a fashion**_

_**I could never pretend**_

_**No substitute for passion**_

_**My discarded men**_

_**You think you can thrill me**_

_**Ha Ha Ha**_

_**You can think again**_

_**Watch out or you might become**_

_**One of my discarded men**_

_**(Whistling)**_

_**I'd like to dress up in sequins**_

_**And treat myself now and then**_

_**Perhaps I'll give a little favor**_

_**To one of my discarded men**_

_**Ha Ha Ha**_

_**You think you can win me**_

_**And be my special friend**_

_**Just take a tip from the others**_

_**Grrrrrrr**_

_**My discarded men**_

_**(Whistling and laughing)**_

_**My discarded men**_

_**(Laughing)**_

The light went out and then I saw nothing but light but not just any light: sunlight and I felt pain in my legs.

"Welcome come back to the world of the living my good friends, so lovely you could come back to us" I saw Clovis smiling down at me. I pushed his face away and jolted up in shock.

"Thalia, we're back!" Nyssa said and we hugged. She flinched because I touched her neck.

"Sorry but how did we comeback?" I asked

"I don't know how, where are our boyfriends" She exclaimed.

"Turn around" Clovis chuckled and we did and Boy was I pissed. I saw Nico and Will hugging each other in embrace smiling while they were sleep. I shocked Clovis and then the boys. They opened there eyes and looked at each other in shock when they realized the position they were in. They got away screaming at each other while Nyssa was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Don't you dare go gay on me Di' Angelo you're mine!" I hissed playfully

"Wouldn't count on it with you around" He said, smiling and coming to kiss and hug me.

"Funny you didn't say that last night" Will chuckle. Nico threw a pillow at him but he didn't really didn't care because he was too busy making out with Nyssa on the floor.

"Really you guys are worst than Percy and Annabeth" I complained, laughing. Nyssa and Will flicked Nico and I off while still making out.

"Okay I guess we'll just leave you alone" Nico laughed as we walked away out of the room hands and hands. Eventually nico and I did make out ourselves and went back to our normal schedule.

When I went to bed that I felt uneasy because I still like I was being watched.

(A/N)

Song(s) used:

My Discarded men by So you think you can dance


	14. Chapter 14: Round 3

**(A/N) Hello everyone thanks for reading and I still love you all. Please review and enjoy! Oh and the poll is open until the next chapter, Now it's shout out time:**

**Falling Star 17: Thanks for your opinions (No sarcasm seriously). I like your story Hera goes to High school because it's different and interesting. **

**Kate: Thank you, that was VERY sweet of you say. **

**Apollo girl 56: thank you it means a lot that you say that. I also love your cross over thrill ride Shadow traveling Chaos series: harry potter. Total Genius please Update soon.**

**Myself: I love Some Nickelodeon songs they remind me of happier days and thanks for some inspiration.**

**Catch line: Now on with the story folks, the show must finish... **

* * *

*********  
Bianca: **

Over the past days I've been experiencing so many levels of hurt, betrayal, and so much more, but I think my performance will some up my feelings towards the main source: Luke. I was also not the only one feeling this way.

"Are you ready, B?" Thalia asked, shifting her long black and blue dress. She was dressed perfectly along with Annabeth whose hair was in blonde curls wearing the most impressive long silver- green dress.

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be" I said with a hint of nervousness and shifted while fiddling with my purple and black dress. Annabeth moved closer to me and touched my shoulder as Thalia gave a reassuring squeeze to my left hand.

"You'll do great" They both stated giving me a bright smile which I gave back in return to their kindness and hiding my despair.

"Okay demi gods, Gods, Goddesses', and viewers of Hephaestus TV are you ready to rock with our contenders" Silena squealed, excited in front of the curtains that were down blocking us temporarily from the audience. The crowd roared in enthusiasm as some of the Apollo kids moved quietly to the instruments.

"We'll give it up for our first performance of round 3 and for the night! Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Bianca Di'Angelo" and it was so loud until the light shut off as the curtains lifted up and the Apollo kids started playing. A spot light fell on Annabeth and Thalia.

_**Annabeth:**_

_**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
**_

_**Thalia:**_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why i'm still surprised  
**_

I stepped out of the darkest part of the stage and held hands along with Annabeth and we smiled at each other then went serious as we glared at a certain son of Hermes.

_**Me (Bianca):**_

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
**_

_**Annabeth: But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind  
**_

The crowd Screamed and cheered in enthusiasm as Luke shifted uncomfortably and looked only at me. My heart was breaking but I wasn't gonna give in and let him have control.

_**All three of us:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
OOH,I love the way you lie  
**_

_**Thalia:  
Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glasses shattered from the fight  
**_

_**Annabeth:**_

_**In this tug of war you always win  
Even when i'm right  
**_

_**Me (Bianca):**_

_**Cos you feed me fables from your head  
**_

_**Thalia:**_

_**With violent words and empty threats  
and its sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied**_

**all three of us:**

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
Ooh,I love the way you lie  
Ooh,I love the way you lie**_

**So maybe i'm a masochist**

_**Me (Bianca):**_

_**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**_

_**All three of us:**_

_**Till the walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories**_

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**  
**Thalia: I love the way you lie**

_**Annabeth: ooh, I love the way you lie  
**_

_**(Me) Bianca: I love the way you lie**_

A tear leaked from eyes as I sung the last line and looked into his crystal blue tearful eyes. The crowd appalled and screamed in cheers. I tore my gaze from him and smiled to the audience in happiness while hugging with Annabeth and Thalia. Silena came out wearing a pink dress with a million of layers and hugged us in admiration.

"Wasn't that the most spectacular opening ever?" Silena squealed asking and the crowd replied with more cheers.

"Well hold on folks that's not all we got tonight, we'll be back after the break" She screamed over the crowd and after several moments somebody yelled cut as Annabeth and Thalia went to go with the rest of the gang. I walked back stage to find the one and only Luke leaning up against the door of the dressing room.

"Not today, Castellan" I growled through clenched teeth at him. He shifted uncomfortably as he sensed my mood but then his face went stone cold. Before I could object or even react he pushed me up against the wall of the door frame and pushed his body up against mine sending a warm tingling feeling in my guts. From the inside of the dressing room I could hear the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga playing.

"Yes, Di'Angelo, today!" He growled with his face an inch apart. I could hear the sound of his heart beating deeply while mine was thudding softly. We locked eyes with each other in silence until I finally sighed and shouted.

"I'm tired of this major BS that you put me through! I respect my self to much to lower my freaking standards to a guy like you who dose nothing but freaking cheats on me, Luke!"

"But I never did anything-" he started but I wasn't having it.

"Don't you dare say you didn't because I was there on several occasions when you did! If you seriously doubt that I'm a daughter of Hades then piss me off some more and see how quick I'll send you to Hell on my turf because I'm seriously done with your crap!" I yelled with my face burning in rage and glaring in his blue eyes. "I'm tired of being Miss. Second booty call choice when it comes to Annabeth, Thalia, or who ever else so just-"

"Stop it! Bianca please, just hear me out please" Luke begged and I laughed without humor. He flinched as he saw me give him the coldest pitiful look at him and smile bitterly.

"What more is there to say?" I coldly whispered as the tears came down my face.

"Listen, Bianca" he said was he brushed a tear with his warm finger. "I know I'm not perfect and I've screwed up a million times but look inside my soul or into my eyes," he loosened my finger out of a ball and placed it on his pounding chest.

"And feel my heart and believe when say there is absolutely nothing or nobody in this entire universe I love more- or equal to amount I hold in my heart- than you because you complete the half of my existence." I bit my lips intensely as the tears poured down my cheek. He was wiping away my tears and holding on me.

"How do I know?" I cried.

"How do you know what?" he asked his voice soothing.

"That you haven't told anyone else this! How do I know that you won't cheat on me again like the others" He thought for a moment, looking me in my eyes as he gripped me against the door and held my chin.

"Because you're different and not like the others, you're Bianca Di' Angelo the one I'm in love with." And that really did it. Then minute he stops talking we start making out and busted in the dressing room settling down on the couch with the song on full blast.

* * *

***Third person (during Bianca's POV)* **

"Well welcome back viewers and audience of the 1st CBH annual singing contest and it's time to wrap up round 3 but first we honor a wonderful singer who has passed on July 23rd of this year: Amy winehouse" Silena said tearful. There were a few sobs, cries, and shocks.

"So please give it up for the first and last godly performances of the night" Silena continued and on cue Hestia came out wearing a gorgeous red strapless open neckline floor length full ball gown with a pulled up tufted skirt and long velvet arm length gloves. Her hair was done in a long wavy ringlets and the light fell on her perfect, making her look like a true goddess. The audience cheered and music started playing as Hestia swayed dancing elegantly.

_**Hestia:**_

_**All I can ever be to you,  
is the darkness that we knew  
And this regret I had to get accustomed to  
Once it was so right  
When we were at our high,  
Waiting for you in the hotel at night,  
I knew I hadn't met my match,  
But every moment we could snatch,  
I don't know why I got so attached,  
Its my responsibility,  
And you don't owe nothing to me,  
But to walk away I have no capacity**_

**He walks away,**  
**The sun goes down,**  
**He takes the day but I'm grown,**  
**And in this grey, in this blue shade,**  
**My tears dry on their own**

**I don't understand,**  
**Why do I stress a man,**  
**When there's so many better things at hand,**  
**We could never had it all,**  
**We had to hit a wall,**  
**So this is inevitable withdrawal,**  
**Even if I stop wanting you,**  
**And perspective pushes through**  
**Ill be some next man's other woman soon,**

**I shouldn't play myself again,**  
**I should be my own best friend,**  
**Not fu*k myself in the head with stupid men,**

**He walks away,**  
**The sun goes down,**  
**He takes the day but I'm grown,**  
**And it's ok,**  
**In this blue shade**  
**My tears dry on their own,**

**So we are history,**  
**Your shadow covers me,**  
**The sky above,**  
**A blaze only that only lovers see**

**He walks away,**  
**The sun goes down,**  
**He takes the day but I'm grown,**  
**And (it's) ok,**  
**In this blue shade,**  
**My tears dry on their own,**

**I wish I could say no regrets,**  
**And no emotional debts,**  
**And as we kiss goodbye the sun sets,**  
**So we are history,**  
**The shadow covers me,**  
**The sky above a blaze that only lovers see,**

**He walks away,**  
**The sun goes down,**  
**He takes the day but I'm grown,**  
**And (it's) ok,**  
**In this blue shade,**  
**My tears dry on their own,**

**He walks away,**  
**The sun goes down,**  
**He takes the day but I am grown,**  
**And (it's) ok,**  
**In this blue shade,**  
**My tears dry on their own,**

**He walks away,**  
**The sun goes down,**  
**He takes the day but I am grown,**  
**And (it's) ok,**  
**My deep shade,**  
**My tears dry.**

Apollo and Poseidon shifted uncomfortably through the performance but they still stood up and clapped along with the loud crowd. Hestia bowed thoughtful (blowing kiss in every direction as she walked off stage) and Silena came on stage with her pink microphone.

"What a lovely honorable performance from Hestia everyone" She cheered and everyone "But let's give it up for Suzie and Olive!" and a bunch of little kids cheered in enthusiasm as music played. Suzie shined brightly in her golden sparkling dress along with her sister who wore a silver version of the dress.

_**Suzie:**_

_**Been a long day  
waiting for the night to come  
I check my iPhone  
let me see what's going on,  
Going on, going on  
**_

_**Olive:  
Help me DJ (DJ, DJ)  
Play my favorite song  
Make the speakers shake, speakers shake  
now everybody wants to sing along, sing along**_

**Suzie:**  
**When the night is here**  
**the only thing on my mind**

**Olive**:

_**Is having a good time  
when the moon appears  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**You can always hear us say**_

**Both:**

**The party doesn't start 'til**  
**The sun goes down**  
**That's when everything starts moving**  
**Everybody up when the sun goes down**  
**Ah ah ah**  
**The music isn't on 'til it's way too loud**  
**That's when everybody starts dancing'**  
**Everybody shout when the sun goes down**  
**When the sun goes down**  
**When the sun goes down**  
**When the sun goes down**  
**Oh oh oho**  
**Yeah**

Suddenly the music died down along with the lights until Piper, Nyssa, Thalia, and Percy came out playing instruments with the rest of the Apollo kids.

_**Suzie:**_

_**I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
so I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
**_

_**Olive:**_

_**I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
**_

_**Suzie:  
Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
**_

_**Both**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight!**_

**So,**  
**So what I'm still a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't need you**  
**And guess what**  
**I'm having more fun**  
**And now that were done**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**  
**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool so**  
**So what**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

**_Suzie:  
Unh Check my flow Uohhh_**

**The waiter just took my table**  
**and gave it to Jessica Simps**  
**(Shit!)**  
**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy**  
**At least he'll know how to hit**  
**(Oops)**  
**What if this song's on the radio,**  
**Then somebody's gonna die! Ha-ha**  
**I'm going to get in trouble,**  
**my ex will start a fight**

**Olive:**

_**Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!**_

**Both:**  
**So,**  
**So what I'm still a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't need you**  
**And guess what**  
**I'm having more fun**  
**And now that were done**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**  
**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool so**  
**So what**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

**You weren't there**  
**You never were**  
**You want it all but that's not fair**  
**I gave you life**  
**I gave my all**  
**You weren't there, you let me fall**

**[everyone:]**  
**So, so what I'm still a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't need you**  
**And guess what**  
**I'm having more fun**  
**And now that were done**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**  
**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool so**  
**So what**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonigh**

**No no**  
**No no, I don't want you tonight**  
**You weren't there**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**  
**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool so**  
**So what**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

**Olive:(Wooohooooooo! )**

**Suzie: Ba da da da pffftt**

Once the song was done Suzie stuck her tongue out at poor little Everett Mac. Donald as she walked off stage with her sister as the crowd yelled with admiration.

"Well what a fantastic performance from The Skiers" Silena cried as she motioned were they left. "Now let's bring on our next contestants." And on cue out came Miranda Gardner wearing a long green one shoulder floral print bottom dress with her hair in a bun and Lou Ellen wearing a short one shoulder purple ruffled bottom dress in the same hairstyle.

"Alright everyone we're gonna fire things up with a little country tonight" They said smiling to crowd that went rambunctious. Music started playing and everyone swayed and clapped to the beat.

_**Miranda:**_

_**Just keep tugging, pushing, pulling  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
**_

_**Lou Ellen:  
Don't know just how you did it  
But you got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would**_

The crowd immediately erupted into cheers and started jamming out.

_**Both:  
I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
Oh, how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away  
**_

_**Lou Ellen:  
Yeah you might be close to perfect  
Girls, you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
**_

_**Miranda:**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**I can't help myself**  
**now my secret's out**

_**Both:**_

_**I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away**_

**I wish you were mine**  
**All mine**  
**Mine, all mine**  
**I wish you were mine**  
**All mine**  
**I wish you were mine**

**I can't help but smile**  
**Every time I see your face**  
**And we'll never met**  
**I bet you don't know my name**  
**Am I out of my mind**  
**I think that I might be going crazy**  
**'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break**  
**How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away**

**Lou Ellen:**  
**How'd you get to be so close**

_**Miranda: **_

_**When you're so far away**_

The duo blew kisses to the audience with their arms interlock before the lights went dark. The audience made noises that could be described as confusion until finally music played and the lights beamed on Annabeth and Katie wearing the same thing Annabeth wore for her first performance of the night. They lightly played on the acoustics with the Apollo kids.

_**Annabeth:**_

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes  
**_

_**Katie:  
He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
**_

_**Annabeth (Katie singing backup):  
And I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He likes to argue  
born on the eighteenth  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie  
**_

_**Katie:  
He looks around the room  
and innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on  
both:**_

_**Doesn't he know  
that I've had him memorized for so long  
Annabeth:**_

_**He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

**I could tell you**  
**His favorite color's blue**  
**He likes to argue**  
**Born on the eighteenth**  
**His mother's beautiful**  
**He has his father's eyes**  
**And if you ask me if I love him...**  
**I'd lie**  
**Katie:**  
**He stands there, then walks away**  
**My God, if I could only say**  
**I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you,**  
**But he can play guitar**  
**I think he can see through**  
**Everything but my heart**

_**Annabeth:**_

_**First thought when I wake up,  
My God, he's beautiful  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**_

**Yes I could tell you**  
**His favorite color's green**  
**He likes to argue**  
**Oh, and it kills me**  
**His mother's beautiful**  
**He has his father's eyes**  
**And if you ask me if I love him...**  
**If you ask me if I love him...**  
**I'd lie**

The sound of the last not faded out in the distance as the music shifted to another tempo.

_**Katie:**_

_**Friday night beneath the star,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.**_

_**Annabeth:**_

_**And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**_

_**Both: **__**  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
**_

_**Katie:  
Just a small town boy and girl  
living' in a crazy world.  
**_

_**Annabeth:**_

_**Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tear.  
The secrets or my deepest fears  
through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
**_

_**Katie:**_

_**And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.**_

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.**

_**Everyone:**_

_**Only you can tell.  
**_

_**That I'm only up when you're not down  
don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
**_

_**Katie:**_

_**Uh huh  
**_

_**Annabeth:**_

_**Yeah**_

As soon as the music ended Silena came on stage and stood next to the two girls full of pride as the crowd yelled in admiration by their performance.

"That was very heartful beauty, right?" Silena cooed. The crowd agreed in applauses and wolf whistle from the curtsey of Annabeth's Seaweed brain.

"Well we'll be right back with an amazing closing performance, so don't go anywhere" Silena said charmingly and three seconds later some one called cut. Katie went back stage to change into a long one shoulder green dress and get ready for the last performance for the night. Five minutes later the stage and audience came more alive as a dazzling Katie and Travis stepped out together as Silena finished shouting out.

"Ladies and Gentlemens our final act of night of tonight by Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll also a sneak peek of what's to come."

_**Travis:**_

_**(Ooh) for the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing (Oh yeah)  
**_

_**Katie:  
For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(Ooh yeah yeah  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(Ooh yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again (Oh oh)  
**_

_**Travis:  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
so when you were here I had no idea  
**_

_**Katie:**_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**So now it's so clear I need you here always  
**_

_**Travis:  
My accidental happily (ever after) (Oh oh oh)  
the way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter) **_

_**I must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (Oh oh)  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed (Oh)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
**_

_**Travis:  
Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)  
So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
Undeniable happy (hey)  
Said with you right here, right here next to me (Oh)**_

**Girl you're the...**

_**Both:  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
Baby baby  
Now it's so clear I need you here always**_

After Will finished the last piano note Travis leaned to kiss Katie's cheek and hold her hands. They both cuddled together as Silena came out with tearful eyes and warm smile while the crowd yelled in love by the performance.

"This is Silena B. signing off saying that it is officially the end of round 3 and tune in for the next episode of the 1st CBHASC, I have a feeling love might be in the air"

* * *

**XxxX (Currently Unknown POV) some where afar… XxxX**

The 1st servant came in shaking and sweating as he was about to deliver 2-not one but two- bad news that he knew the master will not be pleased to hear about. He clears his throat as he enters the Master's chambers.

"YES" the master boomed, the servant flinched knowing the master was not indeed in a pleasant mood. The Master threw a metal object at the servant as he was hesitant. "Well?"

"Ummm, I'm sorry your highness but I bring you news that will upset you." He stuttered in fear and the lack of food.

"Continue" The master hissed.

"Well it seems that the Daughter of Zeus and Hephaestus have awakened." The servant said carefully.

"Na shizzz, I've been trying to visit them but they've escaped my grasp once more by that cunning Apollo."The Master said irritated. "But no worries we'll have them soon enough with our other secret weapon under control but what is the other _unfortunate _news?" the servant winced already feeling pain coming as he spoke the next words.

"Well about that, _she_ kind of escaped with her satyrs" the master faced inflicted a million emotions at once but none didn't sum up to the malicious cold scream that escaped the sinister lips. After several seconds the master calmed down and hissed out venomous to the 1st servant as he ran to do his task.

"Now we contact Mr. Frost and assemble the agents, I want that girl back immediately back, understand!

* * *

**(A/N)W****ELL I'M BACK AND I MUST SAY THAT THIS HAS BEEN A LONG CHAPTER THEN I'VE INTENDED, OH WELL IT WAS WORTH IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL. OH AND REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY OR FROM RICK RIODAN AND/ OR ANY MUSIC IN THIS STORY. **

**Song(s) used:**

**Love the way you lie- Skylar grey**

**Bad romance- Lady gaga**

**Tears dry on their own- Amy Winehouse (love ya honey. Rip with love :..)**

**When the sun goes down- Silena Gomez**

**So what- Pink (kid version)**

**So close- Jennette McCurdy**

**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

**I'm only me when I'm with you- Taylor Swift (t swizzle :)**

**Never Knew I needed- Neyo ft Cassandra Steen **


	15. MINISODE TIME!

**(A/N) Hay this is a minisode NOT CHAPTER 15 (so that means the poll is still open) and I posted up the outfits on profile but anyways it's shout out time:**

**J chick12: Your request has been accepted! Thank you**

**(Mysterious person): LOL! This is really dedicated to you because it was your genius sense of humor that made this happened. **

**The poll is: Who should Lacy's Boyfriend? **

**Options:**

**Connor Stoll (Son of Hermes)**

**Ethan Nakurama (Son of Nemesis)**

**Malcolm (Son of Athena)**

**Or some one else (Review who) **

**Well that's all okay Enjoy this Minisode and Please review oh as for the**

* * *

** *********

*3**rd**** person's POV* **

Dionysus and Hades sat bitterly at the table waiting for the time they could back to The Gods' lounge cabin to do whatever they felt like doing; when the time finally, Dionysus pulled Hades in a bush surrounded by trees.

"What in the-" Hades hissed until Dionysus slapped a hand over the devil's mouth.

"Enough of this bogus BS that Apollo has put us through and what Zeus said I need a damn drank after what I've been through" Dionysus huffed wildly. "Are you in, Uncle?" Hades winced, slapped his hand away, and then glared at his nephew in a stoned with half amused eyes.

"Don't EVER call me uncle, again" Hades threatened darkly, his eyes blazing with fire until he lightened up "heck to the yeah I'm in! This place blows."

"Try staying for a 100 years!" Dionysus wailed in agreement. Nico, Clovis, The Stoll bros., Jason, Will, Leo, Luke, and Percy stepped out of the bush with smug smiles and arms crossed at the two gods.

"Well it's ashamed that you will stay for another 100 years once Zeus finds out about this" Nico said slighly. The gods looked at each other then glared at the boys.

"You Brats wouldn't dare!" Dionysus spat with empty threats

"Try us!" Percy and Luke mocked.

"We want in on the beer" Nico said and the guys nodded in agreement. Hades sighed in aggravation and Dionysus shrugged and smiled with the rest of the boys.

"Well Zeus said that I should be a role model to the boys" Hades smiled as he got the hint.

"What better way to do than to bring them within in my element and show them that need to drink _responsibly_"

"You know Dionysus your not so bad, you're a mad genius" Hades chuckled darkly as they suddenly drove in a black Lamborghini down

_**Later on at a bar…**_

The boys were sitting at bar while Dionysus and Hades were on stage with mugs full of Russian rum. They started 'singing' lyrics from the dumb song from the Psychopstick

_**Hades: Hey D, YER DUMB!  
Mr.D: No, YER dumb!  
Hades: No, no- YER dumb!  
Mr.D: Well, yer dumb cuz you got glasses on  
Hades: Well, yer... DUMB!  
Mr.D: Yer nose is funny and dumb  
Hades: Well, yer eyes are dumb  
Mr.D: Well, I'm gonna sing why yer dumb**_

_**Mr.D: Yer books are overdue... Becuz yer dumb**_  
_**Hades: Yer hamster ran away... Becuz yer dumb**_  
_**Mr.D: Yer shirt shrunk in the wash, because it's cotton. AND yer dumb.**_  
_**Hades: Well, yer toilet overflowed...**_

_**Hades: You know Murph, yer not the only one who's dumb.**_  
_**Mr.D: Who else is dumb?**_  
_**Hades: Everybody!**_  
_**Mr.D: Yer right... they're all dumb!**_

_**Hades: Hey YOU, you go to , Becuz yer dumb.**_  
_**Mr.D: And you downloaded this song Becuz yer dumb.**_  
_**Hades: Your hemorrhoids are inflamed Becuz yer dumb.**_  
_**Mr.D: Yer brain's all STUPID!**_

_**Oh say, can you see everyone is dumb but me**_  
_**I'm never, ever wrong and that's all you'll ever be.**_

_**Mr.D: People who hold out notes are dumb. The longer you do that, the dumber you sound.**_

_**Mr.D: It's daylight savings time... Becuz yer dumb**_  
_**Hades: And that guy right there is dumb- Becuz yer dumb.**_  
_**Mr.D: One time you went to McDonalds and some French fries and some ketchup packets and you sat down to eat them but you couldn't get them open so you went to the store to buy some scissors but you didn't have enough money so you started running to your friends house to borrow some money so you could buy some scissors to open your ketchup packets and enjoy your French fries more fully but then just before you got to his front door a piano fell on your head... Becuz yer dumb**_

_**Oh say, can you see everyone is dumb but me  
I'm never, ever wrong and that's all you'll ever be.**_

_**Mr.D: Yer dumb - the song - now die Yer dead because yer dumb Oh wait, you're still alive. Yer still dumb nonetheless**_  
_**Hades: (roar)**_  
_**Mr.D: you roared cuz yer dumb!**_  
_**(Heavy music)**_  
_**Mr.D: Ur dumb cuz u thought the heavy part waz over!**_  
_**(More heavy music)**_

_**Hades: You died while in the pit Becuz yer dumb.**_  
_**Mr.D: Your funeral was boring... Cuz yer dumb**_  
_**Hades: You're six feet underground Becuz yer dumb.**_  
_**Mr.D: Now yer all dead and stuff.**_

_**Hades: Yer dumb cuz this sounds like a Deftones song.**_  
_**Mr.D: Yer dumb cuz pandas are endangered.**_  
_**Hades: Yer dumb cuz everything's composed of matter.**_  
_**Murph: Yer dumb because... smiley face**_  
_**Hades: Yer dumb because this recording studio is just my closet in my apartment and... yer dumb because I'm out of dumb things to say- DUMMY!**_

The whole drunk crowd praised the two Gods along with the wildly intoxicated demigods who were sitting in a booth.

"So I heard you told our girlfriends you love them?" Percy slurred.

"I was just joking it was nothing serious, can I have a hug?" Luke whined smiling

"Yea we're cool dude" Nico and Percy said in the embrace.

"Luke, dare you to eat Percy's Banana" blurted Connor.

"What? What Banana?" Luke said confused and the whole table started laughing'

"You know the Ba-" Connor started but Travis stopped him in awkwardness.

"Can we stop the banana talk now? "

"At least I have a banana" Connor hissed

"Yeah an old squishy one" Leo shouted out

"Do bananas make you uncomfortable, Travis? Are you allergic?" Percy teased

"I have a banana too, But mine's better than yours" Luke chuckled

"Bianca must have poor taste in bananas" Jason teased causing Nico and Luke to glare.

"When you guys talk about bananas, you really mean d!cks right?"Will sighed then busted laughing with the guys.

"You guys are so wasted it's so funny, that just goes to show I can handle my beer." Clovis murmured after chuckling.

"Hay you know I wanna sing right now" Travis and Dionysus snapped his fingers and they appeared on stage in their boxers while Hades and Dionysus howling in laughter with the drunk crowd.

"What the-" Connor yelled.

"SING" The two Gods yelled.

**All of the boys:**

**Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart**

**Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart**

**Connor:**

**I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes**  
**It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no**

**Jason:**

**I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no no**

**Before you can read me you gotta**  
**Learn how to see me, I said**

**All of the boys:  
**

**Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart  
think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow  
be color blind, don't be so shallow  
Think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow  
be color blind,: don't be so shallow  
Luke:**

**I've known of your  
your secluded nights  
I've even seen her  
Maybe once or twice  
**

**Percy:**

**But is her sweet expression  
worth more than my love and affection?  
**

**Leo:**

**Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said  
**

**All of the boys:  
**

**Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
before you break my heart  
think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow  
be color blind, don't be so shallow  
Think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow  
be color blind, don't be so shallow  
Stop! Stop! In the name of love  
Free Your Mind Stop!  
Free Your Mind Stop!  
Free You Mind  
**

**Travis:  
before you can read me you gotta  
learn how to see me, I said**

**Stop! In the name of love**  
**before you break my heart**  
**Free your Mind In the name of love**  
**before you break my heart**  
**Free Your Mind In the name of love**  
**before you break my heart**

**Will:  
Baby, think it over  
Free Your Mind**  
**and the rest will stop!**

"What in the name of Zeus!" Thalia Grace screamed in the bar that went silent, all the mortals frozen with drunk faces as they saw at Zeus.

"Yes what indeed" Zeus said. A very mad group of girlfriends (Thalia, Bianca, Piper, Annabeth, Katie, and Nyssa) grabbed the boys while Zeus dragged his naughty child and big brother.

"We are so screwed" Hades and Dionysus sighed. But as they walked out the bar little did they know they left a Mr. Leo.

* * *

***Leo* **

I'm not sure what happened but I could tell you this. Hades and Dionysus took us to an open bar club, I preformed in my boxers (which I'm still in) and I'm drunk. I was stumbling out in a dark alley when I noticed I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 7 thugs came at me ready to kill me until a blue motorcycle's headlights blinded us. The rider took off her helmet shaking out a waterfall red hair and looked menacing at the thugs with her strange colored eyes.

"So how are we gonna play this?" She demanded her eyes suddenly flashing a bright red. A thug ran up to her with a knife but she just kicked him and grabbed the knife.

"Okay then let's play hard" She said and they attacked her. In a matter of 3 seconds the thugs laid down on the ground dead and she man to me.

"Come on I'm taking you to camp." She told me. A million questions stormed in my head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you at least tell me your name" I slurred causing her to laugh out loud then glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Just get on or else…" She threatened in a soft voice and I looked up and down at her leather black suit.

"Or else what?" I said teasing her. She sighed and gets on her bike.

"Or else I have to this" her hands pointed at me then I started floating in the air until my butt hit the seat. She kicked off the kick stand and swerved away towards camp laughing before I nervously gripped her waist.

"Μεταφορές μας να στρατόπεδο μισό αίματος" She muttered in a flashed of colorful light we were in front Camp Half –Blood and Thalia's tree. I got off the bike and put

"This is where I leave you, you're welcome" She said giving me a sly lopsided smirk.

"Thanks, now can I have your name?" I said, flirting.

"Why, don't you have one?" She said teasing and flirting back.

"Leo" I stated holding out my hand and she raised her eyebrows smiling wider (I thought I as an idiot.) she shook my hand and then put on her helmet then rode of after throwing back a smile. I shook my head and looked down at a piece paper that was now in my hands. I opened it and it said 'my name is Indie' then erupted into flames. A big fat smile hit my face when I looked up in the direction she left hearing a giggle. As I walked away towards my cabin I thought I knew she'd be one.

* * *

**(A/N) So I think I might update again soon like on Tuesday or Saturday. I do NOT own the banana and comeback conversation, Rick Riodan's characters, or/and any songs. Ok and check out my other story 'The Ancient Bloods'. **

**Songs used:**

**The dumb songs – Psychopstick**

**Stop! In the name – Glee version**


	16. Chapter 15: Lacethan and Trouble

**(A/N) by the responses from you the people its official Lacy's Boy friend Ethan Nakurama. Yah!**

* * *

***Lacy***

**_Rachel:_**

**_Everyday is like a blank canvas_**  
**_You know you can paint it anyway you want it_**  
**_You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine_**  
**_Color in a rainbow, or use black and white_**  
**_Open up your eyes and, your imagination_**

**_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry_**  
**_Take a photograph, let's make some memories_**  
**_You can make it anything that you want it to be_**  
**_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_**

**_Ooooh Every night's like looking at a dark screen_**  
**_You're never too young or too old to dream_**  
**_You can make your fantasy into a reality_**  
**_Cause you're creating your own masterpiece_**  
**_Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing_**

**_(2x)_**  
**_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry_**  
**_Take a photograph, let's make some memories_**  
**_You can make it anything that you want it to be_**  
**_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_**

**_Turn a simple thought into philosophy_**  
**_Turn a star into a galaxy_**  
**_Make a little noise into a symphony_**  
**_You're creating a masterpiece_**

**_(Slow)_**  
**_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry_**  
**_Take a photograph, let's make some memories_**  
**_You can make it anything that you want it to be_**  
**_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_**

**_(2x)_**  
**_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry_**  
**_Take a photograph, let's make some memories_**  
**_You can make it anything that you want it to be_**  
**_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_**

**_Everyone in the audience:_**  
**_Life is a work of art_**  
**_Life is a work of art_**  
**_Life is a work of art_**  
**_Life is a work of art_**

As soon as the music faded Rachel pumped her fist in the air with a smile plastered on her face and as if on queue my overly- optimistic- decked- out- hot pink- loveable sister, Silena, came out on the stage and through her arms around a blushing Rachel who mirrored her in response.

"Well everyone that was our amazing Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare in her grand opening debut! Around of applause please" Silena blurted proudly with a smile to match. The crowd cheered and whooped in agreement to respond to her. Rachel walked off stage and Silena put the mike up to her lips and warmingly said

"Welcome back to another amazing round of the 1st CBHASC tonight will be full of sparks! With hot sizzling numbers and a surprise guest so don't go anywhere" some one yelled cut and we were all off air. Some one tapped on my shoulder but I already new it was him. A smile played on my lips as I turned around to meet my gaze with a one eyed boy.

"Well 'ello mate lovely night we having, Captain?" I said in teasing pirate tone.

"Ayah, indeed it be" Ethan replied mirroring my expression and tone which caused us both to burst out laughing. I suddenly out of nowhere kissed his check and when I pulled away from him I left him with a pink lipstick stain and a cute surprised face.

"What was that for?" He stuttered with a stupid yet adorable goofy grin.

"For being the best boyfriend ever" I giggled and he reached a pulled a strand behind my ears while brushing and stopping at my jaw line.

"Your welcome" He said and leaned down to kiss me. I through my arms over his shouldered as he steadied me in our closeness but we broke laughing (again) away once we heard the little kids said 'ewww!

"Watch this kid" Ethan chuckled and passionately kisses me in front of the protesting giggling children.

"Ethan" I slapped his shoulders playfully and he laughed harder.

"Well come on the show is gonna start" he said grabbing my hand and leading me back to the stage on the beach were we sat on our blanket.

"I'm glad you're my date for these fireworks" Ethan whispered in my ears as I sat on his lap then I looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too" and we kissed again then Silena came back on stage to welcome back everyone.

"We are back everyone on Fireworks beach so let's begin Round 4: flaming love!"

* * *

**XxxX (Currently Unknown POV) some where afar… XxxX**

"Mr. Frost is here my master." The first servant huffed before falling on his bloody knees. His wet shaggy platinum-white blonde hair matted down on his face.

"Well done Hunter, now get out of my face you useless peasant" The master hissed at the first servant (Hunter) in distastes.

"No need to dismiss the poor boy on my encounter, you summoned me to be in the mist of your charms" Mr. Frost amusingly said as he loomed into the room and kiss the masters hand which caused Hunter to flinch in disgust. The master blushed but still managed to compose a stoned- cold face.

"Indeed, unfortunately our 'secret weapon aka Indie' prisoner has escaped" The master paused for a moment to glare intensely at Hunter's blood red eyes in rage. "So I have called upon you to start enforcing the team in order to recapture her and proceed in over throwing the Gods" Mr. Frost smiled in delight at the news causing a mini snow storm in the middle of the room.

"Excellent" He said coldly. "Is our spy still in her position?"

"Hunter?" The master demanded looking down in response.

"Yes, she said that all is well and that she has seen Indie at the borders of the camp."

"Well let the hunt begin then" The master chuckled coldly and they all went to the TV room to watch Round 4.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter. So I finally revealed the 1st servant's name (if you go on my profile you can find a pic of him that I don't own and other things…). I'm surprised no one guessed who the master is. And now there is a spy, guess who it might be.**

**Song(s) used:**

**Work of art- Demi Lovato**

**P.S: I'll be making a sequel! So I'll need a couple of fresh faces ;)**

* * *

**Teaser:**

_This can't be freaking really happening I can't be what am I going to tell them! To him! What if he leaves me? _All of these thoughts were raging in my head.

"Bianca, what's going on?"


	17. Chapter 16: The start of something new?

**(A/N) Thanks you for all of your support out there and shouts out to Nicorulz1320! (::) I'm very excited for the sequel and the new characters I'm adding (- thanks to all of the authors and people who submitted in casting calls which is still open along with the poll-) that I already rough draft the sequel! So hold on to you're seats cause these next few chapters are gonna be VERY bumpy! i don't own the song's used or the characters.**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

"We are back everyone on Fireworks beach so let's begin Round 4: flaming love!"

* * *

***3rd person***

As soon as Silena was off the stage Thalia and Piper were ready to 'make are shining debut' (as Aphrodite squealed) and music started playing.

**Thalia:**

**How you choose to express yourself**  
**its all your own and I can tell**  
**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**you follow what you feel inside**  
**its intuitive, you don't have to try**  
**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**

**Piper:**  
**And it takes my breath away**  
**what you do, so naturally**

**Thalia:**  
**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**  
**and I love the way you know who you are**

**Piper:**

**And to me it's exciting**  
**when you know it's meant to be**

**Both of us:**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**when you're with me, baby**  
**everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

**You have a way of moving me**  
**A force of nature, your energy**  
**It comes naturally (You know it does)**  
**It comes naturally**  
**Mmmm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away (Every time)**  
**What you do, so naturally**

**lightening**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me its exciting**  
**When you know its meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

**When we collide, sparks fly**  
**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

Suddenly the lights shut off for 2 minutes and Annabeth, Nyssa, and Lacy came up on stage and the music shifted in a different tempo.

**Thalia:**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**

**Lacy:**

**Hey**

**you made me insecure,**  
**Told me I wasn't good enough.**  
**But who are you to judge**  
**when you're a diamond in the rough?**  
**I'm sure you got some things**  
**you'd like to change about yourself.**  
**But when it comes to me**  
**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

**All of the girls:**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**  
**hey**

**Piper:**  
**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Nyssa and Annabeth:**

**You've got every right**  
**to a beautiful life**  
**C'mon**

**all of the girls:**  
**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurting'?**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
**who says you're not pretty?**  
**Who says you're not beautiful?**  
**Who says?**

**Lacy:**  
**It's such a funny thing**  
**How nothing's funny when it's you**  
**you tell 'em what you mean**  
**But they keep whiting out the truth**

**Nyssa:**

**It's like a work of art**  
**that never gets to see the light**

**Thalia and Annabeth:**

**Keep you beneath the stars**  
**won't let you touch the sky**

**All of the girls:**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Piper:**

**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**all of the girls:**

**You've got every right**  
**to a beautiful life**  
**C'mon**

**who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurting'?**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
**who says you're not pretty?**  
**Who says you're not beautiful?**  
**Who says?**

**Nyssa:**  
**Who says you're not star potential?**

**Annabeth:**

**Who says you're not presidential?**

**Piper:**

**Who says you can't be in movies?**  
**Listen to me, listen to me**

**Annabeth:**

**Who says you don't pass the test?**

**All of the girls:**

**Who says you can't be the best?**  
**Who said, who said?**  
**Won't you tell me who said that?**  
**Yeah, who said?**

**Everyone and the Audience:**  
**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)**  
**Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurting'? (Ooooh)**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)**  
**who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)**  
**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**  
**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurting'?**

**Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty**  
**who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)**  
**Who says?**

**The five girls and smiled at the cheering crowd as they hugged each other and hold hands together. Nyssa, Piper, and Lacy let go waving to the crowd on the beach and walked off stage. Thalia gave a signal for the band to start and said 'hit it boys'.**

**Hey hey hey, la la la la la x2**

**Annabeth:**  
**You come from here**  
**I come from there**

**Thalia:**  
**You rock out in your room**  
**I rock a world premiere**

**Annabeth:**  
**We're more alike than**  
**anybody could ever tell**  
**(Ever tell)**

**Thalia:**  
**Friday, we're cool**  
**Monday, we're freaks**

**Annabeth:**  
**Sometimes we rule**  
**Sometimes we can't even speak**

**Thalia:**  
**But we can get up and**  
**Let loose and LOL**

**Annabeth:**  
**It may seem cliché**  
**For me to wanna say**  
**That you're not alone**  
**(That you're not alone)**

**Thalia:**  
**And you can call me uncool**  
**But it's a simple fact**  
**I got your back**  
**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

**Both:**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**I think we're almost legendary**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream**  
**We're one and the same**  
**Hey hey hey, la la la la la**

**Thalia:**  
**I'm kind of like you**  
**You kind of like me**

**Annabeth:**  
**We write the same song**  
**And a different key**

**Both;**  
**It's got a rhythm**  
**Than you and me**  
**Can get along**  
**(Get along)**

**Annabeth:**  
**It may seem cliché**  
**For me to wanna say**  
**That you're not alone**

**Thalia:**  
**And you can call me uncool**  
**But it's a simple fact**  
**I still got your back (I still got your back)**

**Both:**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**I think we're almost legendary**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene**  
**We're one and the same**

**Everyone:**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**We're so good moment momentary**  
**Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah**  
**'Cause we're one**  
**(I think we're almost legendary) we're Anything but ordinary**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream**  
**Oh, You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene**  
**We're one and the same**  
**hey hey hey, la la la la la hey hey hey**

The two best friends bowed with intertwined hands and faced the dazzling Silena Beauregard.

"Well judging by all of your screaming and mine too of course, I think those were the most magnificent performances for the night." She screamed in too much excitement, as usual. The demigods, Hunters, and Gods chanted in agreement as they walked off stage leaving only Silena.

"So enough of the awesome epic girl power let's give the boys the center stage!" She squealed "Allow me to welcome Percy Jackson, Nico Di' Angelo, Jason Grace and Will Solace"

As soon as she finished saying there names they ran on stage instantly making a group of teenage girl and guys to start going insane as they sung out the lyrics.

**Jason:**

**Feels like the hurricane has come,**

**Percy:**

**Feels like this ship is sinking,**

**Jason:**

**These skies have seem they are empty of your mercy tonight,**  
**Sometimes the mystery of grace runs deeper then I am thinking,**

**Nico and Will: In the dark I find your light,**

**All of the boys:**  
**When I am over my head yeah,**  
**I am waiting for a miracle,**  
**I am fighting the wind and the waves,**  
**Then the weight of this storm drives me straight to your arms,**  
**You hold me I know that I am safe in the eye of the hurricane,**  
**In the eye of the hurricane.**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Will:**

**Sometimes I am crying for relief,**  
**God let this night be over,**  
**one word if you would speak could silence the storm,**

**Nico:**

**Instead your mercy has a way of turning heart ache to faith,**  
**So that hope will be reborn,**

**All of the boys:**  
**When I am over my head yeah,**  
**I am waiting for a miracle,**  
**I am fighting the wind and the waves,**  
**Then the weight of this storm drives me straight to your arms,**  
**You hold me I know that I am safe in the eye of the hurricane,**  
**In the eye of the hurricane.**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Percy:**  
**When I am too weak to make it through,**

**Nico:**

**That's when you draw me close to you,**

**Will:**

**One thing that I know is always true,**

**Jason:**

**That your love doesn't change,**

**All of them:**  
**When I am over my head yeah,**  
**I am waiting for a miracle,**  
**I am fighting the wind and the waves,**  
**Then the weight of this storm drives me straight to your arms,**  
**You hold me I know that I am safe in the eye of the hurricane,**  
**In the eye of the hurricane.**

**Through out the whole performance their girlfriends watched in tearful heart felt gazes but they knew that wasn't it. The lights dimmed shifting sounds and they jumped off the stage walking to their girlfriends.**

**Jason:**

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around**  
**I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**

**All boys:**

**This is how I do**  
**when I think about you**

**Nico and Will:**

**I never thought that you could break me apart**

**Nico:**

**I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart**  
**you want to get inside**  
**then you can get in line**  
**But not this time**

**all of them:**

**'Cause you caught me off guard**  
**now I'm running and screaming**

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

**Percy:**

**I won't try to philosophize**

**Will:**

**I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes**  
**this is how I feel**  
**and it's so surreal**

**Nico:**

**I got a closet filled up to the brim**  
**With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons**  
**And I don't know why**  
**You'd even try**  
**But I won't lie**

**Jason:**

**You caught me off guard**  
**now I'm running and screaming**

**All of Boys:**

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**  
**Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

**And I feel a weakness coming on**  
**Never felt so good to be so wrong**  
**Had my heart on lockdown**  
**And then you turned me around**  
**I'm feeling like a new born child**  
**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**  
**It's not complicated**  
**I was so jaded**

**And you caught me off guard**  
**Now I'm running and screaming**

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**  
**Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**  
**And I feel a weakness coming on**  
**Never felt so good to be so wrong**  
**Had my heart on lockdown**  
**And then you turned me around**  
**(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)**  
**I'm feeling like a new born child**  
**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**  
**It's not complicated**  
**I was so jaded**

**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**  
**And I feel a weakness coming on**  
**Never felt so good to be so wrong**  
**Had my heart on lockdown**  
**And then you turned me around**  
**(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)**  
**I'm feeling like a new born child**  
**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**  
**it's not complicated**  
**I was so jaded**

The girls first punched their boyfriends for dragging them on stage to rock out to the song and then kissed them making the whole Aphrodite cabin sigh while the hunters fake vomited in disgust. Then whole camp clapped in admiration and joy at the performance. Silena came on stage whipping a single tear that escaped her eyes with her fluffy hot pink tissue.

"Beautiful, Bravo! Bravo!" She said. Suddenly Ares got up and walked on stage with his blood dripping mic and said "let's start this party for real!"

**Ares:**

**I am now an instrument of violence**  
**I am a vessel of invincibility**  
**I cannot leave this undecided**  
**Stepping down to battle another day**

**Remember me for all time**  
**This determination is a vital part of me**  
**Surrender now or be counted**  
**With the endless masses that I will defeat**

**Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it**

**Broken down till your hope has died**  
**Beat down 'til victory's mine**  
**Stand up and show me some pride**  
**And now are you ready?**

**I'm one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**

**As I look upon you**  
**Through the warrior's eyes**  
**Now I can see the fear**  
**That will ensure my victory this time**

**I can't be told to compromise this**  
**They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet**  
**A most formidable reminder**  
**They will speak my name for eternity**

**I have no need of any guidance**  
**I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief**  
**Seen through the warrior's eyes**  
**I never need to question how to defeat you**

**Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it**

**Broken down 'til your hope has died**  
**Beat down till victory's mine**  
**Stand up and show me some pride**  
**And now are you ready?**

**I'm one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**

**As I look upon you**  
**Through the warrior's eyes**  
**Now I can see the fear**  
**That will ensure my victory this time**

**You can't hide now**  
**I am the warrior**  
**So decide now**  
**How they'll remember you**

**Do not hide now**  
**Act like a warrior**  
**Show your pride now**  
**Solidify your place in time**

**I'm one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**

**As I look upon you**  
**Through the warrior's eyes now**  
**I can see the fear**  
**That will ensure my victory this time**

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**  
**The evidence can't be denied**  
**The entire world will stare**  
**Into this battlefield tonight**

**As I stand before you**  
**With a warrior's heart**  
**Now I can feel the strength that will**  
**Ensure my victory this time**

The Ares cabin was dancing in a wildly crazy animal dance as their Daddy blared out the music. When the song stopped everyone clapped and Ares bowed then walked to seat were the gods sat. Aphrodite kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Well everyone give it up for Clarisse and her boy friend Chris!" Silena said hiding a complete dose of nervousness with a smile.

"Let's DO this shizzz! Play that track back" Clarisse yelled while Chiron was praying.

**Clarisse:**  
**I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin**  
**so far ahead, these bums is lagging**  
**see me in that new thing, bums is gagging**  
**I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon**  
**rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon**  
**look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzing**  
**so f-ck I look like getting back to a has-been**  
**yeah, I said it, has-been**  
**hang it up, flat screen, ha-ha, plasma**  
**hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma**  
**I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine**  
**I got bars, sentencing**  
**I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt**  
**and I'll kick that hoe, punt**  
**forced trauma, blunt**  
**you play the back, bitch, I'm in the front**  
**you need a job, this ain't cutting it**  
**Nicki Minaj is who you ain't f-cking with**  
**You lil brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock**  
**I am a movie, camera block**  
**you outta work, I know it's tough**  
**but enough is enough**

**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**

**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**

**Chris:**  
**I ain't into S and M, but my whip's off the chain**  
**a little drop of candy paint drips off the frame**  
**twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain**  
**an eraser for a head, f-cking pencil for a frame**  
**you don't like it then peel off bitch**  
**every last woman on Earth I'll kill off**  
**and I still wouldn't f-ck you, slut**  
**so wipe the smile on your grill off**  
**I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off**  
**get the wheels turning, spin a wheel off**  
**snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod**  
**quit hollering "Why, God?"**  
**He ain't got sh-t to do with it**  
**Bygones will never be bygones**  
**so won't be finished swallowing my wad**  
**I ain't finished blowing it, nice bra**  
**hope it'll fit a tough tatty, bitch**  
**life's hard, I swear to God**  
**life is a dumb blonde white broad with fake tits and a bad dye job**  
**who just spit in my f-cking face and called me a f-cking tightwad**  
**so finally I broke down and bought her an iPod**  
**and caught her stealing my music**  
**so I tied her arms and legs to the bed**  
**set up the camera and pissed twice on her**  
**look, two pees and a tripod!**  
**The moral to the story is, life's treating you like dry sod?**  
**kick it back in its face, my God**  
**it's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd**  
**but don't ask why, bitch**  
**(ask why not)**

**The wo-world is my punching' bag and**  
**If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots**  
**Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me**  
**Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it**

**Like a, rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon**  
**You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end**  
**I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic**

**Clarisse:**  
**(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for putting you b-tches on?**  
**Is it my fault that all of you b*tches gone?**  
**Should a sent a thank you note, you little ho**  
**now I'm a wrap your coffin with a bow**  
**"N-N-N-Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"**  
**word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot?**  
**Well, bitch, if you ain't sh-ting, then get off the pot**  
**Got some n-gas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top**  
**I-I-I-I hear them mumbling, I hear the cackling**  
**I got 'em scared, shook, panicking**  
**overseas, church, Vatican**  
**you at a stand, still, mannequin**  
**you wanna sleep on me? Overnight?**  
**I'm the mother-cking boss, overwrite**  
**and when I pull up, vroom, motorbike**  
**now all my n-gags getting' bucked, overbite**  
**I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's**  
**raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs**  
**I call the play, now do you see why?**  
**These b-tches calling me Manning, Eli**  
**(Manning, Eli!)**  
**Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-Manning, Eli**  
**These bitches calling me (Manning, Eli)**

**Chris:**  
**A-a-a-a-all you little faggots can suck it, no homo**  
**but I'm a stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets**  
**and I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend**  
**yeah, look who's back again, bitch**  
**keep acting as if you have the same passion I have**  
**yeah right, still hungry, my ass**  
**You ass-dicks had gastric bypass**  
**Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass**  
**And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (eyelash!)**  
**go take a flying leap of faith off a f-cking balcony**  
**'fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass**  
**you know what time it is, so why ask?**  
**Slim Shady and Nicki's World's clashing**  
**It's high class meets white trash**

**both:**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**

**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon**  
**Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**

Almost everyone eyes looked almost about ready to pop out their socket until Silena and some Ares kids clapped.

"That was very-"Silena started but Athena interrupted her.

"Inappropriate!"

"Please stay tune after the breaks" Silena said with a nervous and frightened Smile.

* * *

***Bianca's POV* **

Fear

Fear is the only emotion that keeps me paralyzed in front of the mirror in the Hades cabin (with the radio playing misguided ghost by paramore) staring at the three sticks. All of them confirm the suspicion that has kept me restless in the last few days. I rubbed my stomach as I thought of the stupidity of not realizing it soon enough. The bloating, over unusual cravings, the outrageous mood swings, and my monthly gift being five days late.

_I'm freaking Pregnant_! I shouted in my head.

Prego, Screwed, knocked up, okay well I guess you guys get the point. I'm panicking as I think of the life that stirs within me and then I hear Luke knock on my bathroom door which causes me to jump in fear. I cried in protest when I hit the counter.

"Bianca are you in there and ready? Because I'm ready to when you are" but I don't listen to him because I'm sweating like a pig and I'm about to explode with my mind going overload.

_This can't be freaking really happening! I can't be! What am I going to do with my baby! what am I going to tell everyone! To Luke! What if he leaves me? _All of these thoughts were raging in my head.

"Bianca, what's going on?" I don't reply and this just increases his worry. He's calling my name until he breaks down and starts pounding on the door. Before he can do more damage, I sigh and walk to the door and unlock the door. He immediately barges in with frantic and worried eyes.

"Bianca, please don't do and scare me like that again." He sighed relieved (which makes one of us) and kisses my head clutching me. I absorb his touching assuming it'd be the last. "Luke" I started "I- we need to talk" I know crappy way to start that conversation but I was nervous.

"Bianca-" his voice had an edge and his eyes looked sad and concerned.

"No listen, I'm-" I said my voice breaking with a ton of emotions and I started crying.

"Breaking up with me?" he exclaimed his voice full of sadness.

"What Hell no!" I said but it came out in a sob though.

"Lies! I love you! Did you cheat on me? Why would you do this to me? " He was ranting and breaking down until I blurted out his name and said

"LUKE YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY BECAUSE I'M FREAKING PREGANT!" He looked at me as if I slapped him with a bucket of ice cold.

"Excuse me?" he stated his eyes faraway finally looking at the tests.

"I'm Prego with you're baby!" I screamed and my knees buckled in as I sobbed into the floor. He immediately snapped out of his trance and cradled me in his arms.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and I looked up at him while he generously wipes away the tears.

"Aren't you gonna be mad or leave?" I asked still fighting back the tears.

"Why would I do that when I could have you as beautiful wife and kid" Luke said smiling down at me and rubbing my stomach.

"But we're still teenagers!" I exclaimed get up with him beside me rubbing my shoulders.

"Don't stress so much and plus I'm almost 19 now and you were alive during the first war so together I believe we could pass the whole adult/teenage matter, but still I get it" He explained. I looked at him and smile and then it falter when I ran to the toilet and up chucked. He held my hair back and I cleaned my mouth afterwards.

"Well it's not too late to back out now, Castellan" I said in a sarcastic tone and smiled.

"Not a chance, Di' Angelo now come to the fireworks with me" He said after carefully discarding the tests, washing his hand, and slinging his arms over my shoulders as we walked out the cabin to the Beach.

* * *

***3****rd**** person* **

A relaxed Silena came on stage looking dazzling in her hot pink bikini and demin cut off jean short like everyone else on the beach (with different colors and excluding all the gods except Aphrodite and the hunters) and smile at the crowd.

"Hello viewers and welcome back to our wonderful episode of CBHASC and we are on round 4: Flaming love!" Silena squealed. "So please vote for the final 6 contestants by the second last performance."

* * *

**(A/N) Just like Silena said please vote on my poll for who think the final 6 should be. So until next time ;) oh! And if you want to be in the sequel please submit it "the story" called casting calls! Well wish the best**

~* Raven

**Song(s) used:**

Naturally-Selena Gomez

Who Says-Selena Gomez

**One in the same- Demi lovato ft Selena Gomez**

**Eye of the hurricane- Me in Motion**

**Hero/heroine- Boys like girl**

**The warrior- Disturbed**

**Roman's Revenge- Nicki Minaj ft Eminem **

**Misguided ghost- Paramore**


	18. Chapter 17: The 4th

**(A/N) Thank you for support! Okay so here we go!**

* * *

_**Previously **_

A relaxed Silena came on stage looking dazzling in her hot pink bikini and demin cut off jean short like everyone else on the beach (with different colors and excluding all the gods except Aphrodite and the hunters) and smile at the crowd.

"Hello viewers and welcome back to our wonderful episode of CBHASC and we are on round 4: Flaming love!" Silena squealed. "So please vote for the final 6 contestants by the second last performance."

* * *

***Nyssa***

"This song is dedicated to a special person of mine and if you have that special some one out there now is the time to love them" Travis Stoll said before signaling the Apollo kids to play.

**_Travis:_**

**_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_**

**That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you**  
**And how could, anybody, deny you**

**I came here with a load**  
**And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you**  
**And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you**

**Green eyes**

**Honey you are the sea**  
**Upon which I float**  
**And I came here to talk**  
**I think you should know**

**That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find**  
**And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind**

**Cause I came here with a load**  
**And it feels so much lighter, since I met you**  
**Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you**

**Green eyes**  
**Green eyes**

**Ohohohohooooo**  
**Ohohohohooooo**

**Ohohohohooooo**  
**Ohohohohooooo**

**Honey you are a rock**  
**Upon which I stand**

The crowd cheered louder after Katie ran up on stage embracing Travis who whispered 'I love you' and kissed on stage. Silena came out on stage as they walked off hand in hand.

"That was beautiful and now the performance we all have been anticipated. Tonight we will have Aphrodite and Hermaphroditus sing Born this way!" immediately the song started playing.

**_Both:_**  
**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M**  
**Just put your paws up**  
**'cause you were Born This Way, Baby**

**_Herma:_**  
**My mama told me when I was young**  
**We are all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**  
**In the glass of her boudoir**

**Aphrodite:**

**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"**  
**She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"**

**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**  
**Listen to me when I say"**

**_Both:_**  
**I'm beautiful in my way**  
**'Cause God makes no mistakes**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret**  
**Just love yourself and you're set**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**_[Post-chorus]_**  
**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born-**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen**

**_[x3]_**  
**Don't be!**

**_Aphrodite:_**  
**Give yourself prudence**  
**And love your friends**  
**Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

**In the religion of the insecure**  
**I must be my self, respect my youth**

**A different lover is not a sin**  
**Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)**  
**I love my life I love this record and**  
**Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)**

**_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_**

**_Herm: _**  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**  
**Whether you're broke or evergreen**  
**You're black, white, beige, Chola descent**  
**You're Lebanese, you're orient**  
**Whether life's disabilities**  
**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**  
**Rejoice and love yourself today**  
**'cause baby you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight, or bi,**  
**lesbian, transgendered life,**  
**I'm on the right track baby,**  
**I was born to survive.**  
**No matter black, white or beige**  
**Chola or orient made,**  
**I'm on the right track baby;**  
**I was born to be brave.**

**_[Repeat chorus]_**

**_Everyone: _**

**I was born this way hey!**  
**I was born this way hey!**  
**I'm on the right track baby**  
**I was born this way hey!**

**I was born this way hey!**  
**I was born this way hey!**  
**I'm on the right track baby**  
**I was born this way hey!**

The whole entire audience danced unwillingly through out the performance; once the music stopped everyone started clapping with appreciation. Silena came out on stage hugging the love out of the both of them and greeted us.

"The Goddess of love herself with Hermaphroditus everyone and now we'll have our final 6 contenders announced and perform right after the break! So don't go anywhere" Silena squealed barely containing her excitement.

"So I wonder who the final 6 are" Will says from behind his arms caging me and rocking me back and forth in the blanket. I turned around and met his eyes.

"It could really be anybody." I stated, smiling. He smiled back and removed a piece of lose strand of hair from my face. He smiled larger and gave a chuckle. I looked at him curiously and gave him a nervous laugh.

"What?"

"You look beautiful tonight" He said and I felt my face flood with heat. I looked down at the red bikini top and short black shorts I was wearing and then at his red trunks.

"You don't look bad yourself" I said running a finger though his hair until her held them and kissed me on the mouth for several seconds. His hands were rested on my back while I traced the back of his neck until some did a long wolf whistle. We broke apart immediately and looked above us too see Apollo smiling down at us in interest.

"Oh don't mind me" He winked and Will tighten his arm around me and I flushed red as I sat by my boyfriend's dad and my own. Oh holy sweet Hell Zeus help me!

* * *

**XxxX (Currently Unknown POV) some where afar… XxxX**

"Everything is going excellently according to plan, those idiots don't know they're already killing they're children!" Mr. Frost said in a wild tone, his arms slung over the master's shoulders.

"Oh, Jack indeed" the master said cuddling closer to him and bout to kiss (Mr.) Jack Frost until Hunter ran in with in with a bloody coughing fits.

"Ugh! What now?" The master hissed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!" Hunter screamed in blind rage.

"Excuse me?" the master yelled back in outrage and menacingly walking towards him.

"You heard me you cranky cold ice bit" Hunter screamed again but a hand closed around his throat and filled it with.

"Now you listen to me son of the wolf king! You serve me as long as you're needed here! Disobey like a very bad dog- well" the master let the threat hang in the air. Once the master let go of poor Hunter's throat he gasped like fish out of water.

"Oh look they're back on and they're gonna announce the final 6" Jack Frost said. The master leaned into his open and arms and smiled.

"Excellent now all we need is to pick three of them and poison the rest with a sleeping method" The master sighed in happiness.

Hunter looked at the both of the Evil villains sitting on the love seat planning innocence peoples deaths as if they were taking about what to eat for dinner. As he watched them he made a vow that he swore to keep even if it mean't to die.

'_I'm gonna kill all of them if they kill my love ones or **Chloe**" _

_**XxxX**_

* * *

_***Nyssa* **_

So after all the embarrassment and awkward moments that has scared us to life the audience builds with anticipation for the results as Silena comes out on stage.

"I will call all our final 6 contenders' who are …" Silena looks down at a piece of paper, then smiles up at us she says

"**Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico Di' Angelo and-" Silena** stops and the crowd waits in impatient then my whole cabin, father, and boyfriend is the first to burst into joy as Silena yelled out.

"**Nyssa Black irons-smith (A/N made up)!"** I squeal with joy before I stop myself as I run up stage with the rest of the crew who also congratulates me with hugs and high fives. It takes several moments for Silena to control the wild cheering crowd as Nico gets on the drums, Percy and Piper on guitar, Thalia on lead vocals, Jason on bass, and me on keyboards.

"I give you our final 6 contenders!" Before she even got off we started jamming out and singing.

**Piper:**

**Give me attention**  
**I need it now**

**(Me)Nyssa:**

**Too much distance**  
**to measure it out - out loud**  
**I'm tracing patterns**  
**across a personal map**

**Thalia:**

**And I'm making pictures**  
**where the lines overlap**

**All 3 girls:**

**Where the lines overlap**

**All 6:**

**No one is as lucky as us**  
**we're not at the end but,**  
**but we already won**  
**No No no one is as lucky as us**  
**is as lucky as us**

**Piper:**

**Call me over**  
**and tell me how**

**(Me)Nyssa:**

**Were you got so far**  
**never making a single sound?**

**All 3 girls:**

**I'm not used to it**  
**But I can learn**  
**There's nothing to it**  
**I've never been happier**  
**Never been happier**

**No one is as lucky as us**  
**We're not at the end but**  
**but we already won**  
**No no no one**  
**Is as lucky as us**  
**Is as lucky as us**

**Thalia:**  
**Now I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough**  
**You will sing it back to me**  
**I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough**  
**You will sing it back to me**

**Girls:**  
**I've got a feeling**

**Boys:**

**I've got a feeling**  
**that you will sing it back to me**  
**that you will sing it back to me**

**Everyone:**

**No one is as lucky as us**  
**we're not at the end but**  
**But we already won**  
**No no no one**  
**is as lucky as us**  
**is as lucky as us**  
**is as lucky as us**

The crowd appalled so loud that it could've woke up every titan in Tartarus. All of a sudden the light dimmed in pitch black then a thousands lights busted in the sky and every girl came on stage in there different bikini/short- shorts outfit.

**Thalia and Piper: **

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**  
**drifting through the wind**  
**wanting to start again?**

**Lacy and Me (Nyssa):**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**  
**like a house of cards,**  
**one blow from caving in?**

**Silena, Annabeth, Katie:**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**  
**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**  
**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**  
**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**Clarisse and Drew:**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**Lou Ellen and Miranda:**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**All the girls:**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Piper and Rachel:**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**  
**you're original, cannot be replaced**  
**if you only knew what the future holds**  
**after a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Annabeth and Thalia:**

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**  
**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**  
**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**  
**And when it's time, you'll know**

**All of the girls:**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Drew:**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Everyone and the Audience:**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**It's always been inside of you, you, you**  
**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

As everyone whooped and cheered in a confetti and riot of happiness Silena exclaimed.

"It is officially the end of Round 4 and this is Silena B. signing off for now until Half blood Ball so stay tune and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, PEACE"

* * *

**(A/N) I think I'm going to make the sequel in a few to 3 three weeks notice but that doesn't mean you have to stop submitting characters. Remember I don't own anything.**

**SONG(s) USED:**

**Green eyes – cold play**

**Born this way- lady gaga**

**Where the line overlaps- paramore Firework- Katy Perry**

**Firework- Katy Perry**


	19. Chapter 18: peace is overrated

***Indie***

"Where the hell have you've been?" Caesar yells with his I- am –very-a- pissed-daddy- voice on me with a death glare as I enter the 10th motel we rented after running away from the so called 're-enforcements' from that hellhole prison near the Canadian borders all the way to the outskirts' of Manhattan on my motorcycle.

"I went to pick up some freaking Chinese food, father" I snapped holding up the bag of food in a false alibi.

"Don't F with me, de-de!" he snapped back not taking my crap so defeated, I give in and tell him the truth.

"Fine I went to camp but I stayed in the woods and only a dryad saw me but didn't care" I revealed. He looks at me like curiously but still mad.

"Do you know that your evil cold psychopathic ex-boyfriend and his twisted ice cold bitch are plotting a way to kill or keep you as hostage/secret weapon? Or that they have Hunter there? Or even at camp they have that spy-" he rambled with rage until I got up from the couch and went over to our duffel bags for weapons.

"I know that's why we need to stop hiding and fight because I'm ready!" I roared suiting up with guns and knives.

"Indie-" he started but I looked up, walked over to him and put both of my hands on his cheeks then we pressed out foreheads together.

"Listen to me C, we must fight because at the moment and since forever you're like the only family I've got left and I can't lose you or anyone else." I stated my eyes threatening to leak out tears and he hugged me.

"I know that's the reason why I flipped you're all I have left and we've gone through some extreme stuff. So are you ready?" He replied. I step away, and locked and load my gun.

"Hell to the yah!" and within an hour we ate the Chinese food, suite up with weapons, and left the motel on my bike.

* * *

**XxxX (Currently Unknown POV) some where afar… XxxX**

The Master, Jack Frost, and Hunter all sat down in the master's chamber.

"I will call our spy and transport her here in 2 seconds outside, Hunter you make sure she comes in now!" the Master yelled in and demanding tone. Hunter ran out at the room in fear.

"Oh, I just love you when you're in an angry determined mood it just turns me on" Jack said as he cuddled closer to and kissed the master.

"Well I just want to rule the world is that so wrong?" The master said seductively in a cold tone. Jack was about to kiss the master again until a certain daughter of Dionysus walked in the room with a little bottle of vodka. She smiled deeply ready for her mission.

"Of course not, my dear lovely mother Khione" Joy sweetly said. Khione (the master) looked at her daughter and said.

"You sing at the finale and we at attack."

* * *

***Nico***

_Thursday 9:45 _

You know after all of the freaking events we went through you would think that we would all get a break from all the craziness but nooo! My day started out before this competition I woke, showered and brushed my teeth, ate and carried out morning/ afternoon routines, and then makes out with Thalia but then right before we all went to bed Aphrodite and Silena made the announcements that made a lot of more trouble for me.

"Half blood ball on Saturday night! So don't miss out and vote for King and Queen"

As soon as the intercom went dead all hell broke lose on my door step when a million guys came to ask me for advice.

"WHY ME!" I yelled at the sky and a thunder bolt lights the sky and rained. "Thanks Zeus!" I yelled. Second bolts lighted up the sky spelling you're welcome.

"What are we going to do" Connor yelled.

"What if she says no?" Michael yew panicked.

"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LISTEN" I blurted and all the guys sat in my cabin listening as I thought oh hell this is gonna be a night.

* * *

**Friday morninig ...the next day! **

***Michael Yew***

_Just be yourself and don't chicken out!_

Nico said last night in his cabin giving us his advice to ask out all the girls at camp out to the 'Blood Ball' tomorrow this Saturday.

His advise was ringing in my head as I walked over to the girl I've been in love with for the past few weeks. Who is that you ask? Her name is Khristi Harrison and she's a hot daughter of Athena. She was standing their looking like a wavy light brown haired with grey eyed goddess in the sunlight standing around with her friends Lou-Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Jake Mason, Karma Davis (Daughter of Apollo) and Lola Ashley Brook (Daughter of Aphrodite). When Karma saw me coming she said

"SWEET MARSHMELLOW ZEUS! Michael yew is coming towards you Khristi!" Everyone tuned and looked at me and I felt my face flare up red.

"Hay Mike, what's up?" She said in her sweet voice. I felt myself sweating. This is it man it's time to grow balls or just fall thought.

"Khristi Harrison, Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow" I said so low I don't know if she heard me. She just walked up to me and kissed me.

"Yes I will" She giggled after we broke apart and her friends whooped and cheered.

…oOo…

Later that day in the afternoon

* * *

***Jake Mason***

I was looking everywhere for Karma since our group split this afternoon and guess where I finally find her. Under a tree drawing something on a sketch pad without thinking I just laugh out loud whiched caused her to slam her book shut and look up in alarm blushing red. She gave out her cute giggle that I love so much when she's caught doing something wrong.

"Jake" she said shifting out the pad as I stood over her trying to get a glimpse of what she drew.

"Karma, what's up? I haven't seen you since this morning" I asked curious.

"I rehearsed with the Karma's Kitten and skipped everything else to relax for the day" She waved off and smiled at me warmly, holding my gaze with those endless deep brown eyes. Her wavy brown and black highlighted hair was shining in the fading sun.

"I was going to ask you something but I got distracted" I blurted after a few seconds and made her look at me curiously.

"Okay?" She replied and I got down on one knee and pulled the red rose from my back to give to her.

"What are-" She said shocked but I held her shaking hand nervously.

"Will you be my girlfriend and date to the Blood ball" I asked stuttering a bit. She breathe a sigh of relief (she probably thought I was asking her to marry her). She looked at me and smiled brighter me.

"HELL TO THE YEAH!" She said in a voice that was like it took you long enough. She hugged me a kissed me flat on my lips. I kissed her back in victory. When we finally broke away I took the sketch pad and ran with it until she tackled me down to the ground.

"Let me see" I said once we walked back and sat down on the tree.

"Fine" She laughed and opened it revealing a million awesome sketches. One was a portrait of Drew with devil horns and a tail which made us both laughed out loud. Then a picture of me and my name spelled repeatedly in the background. Then on the page behind it was a drawing me and her on the beach when we were little and on the run with each other. I touched the page in deep thought and thoughtfully.

"This is beautiful" I said and smiled at her.

"Thanks" she replied then ruffled my hair and pulled me up still holding my hands as we walked for dinner.

* * *

**(A/N) I know you all want to kill me for how short this chapter is but next one is ssssssssssooooooooo lllllloooooonnnnnng, be warned. Thank you all so much to you all being the best support team ever! Karma's kitten is a band and Jake and Karma have together. I don't own the name because Kenzie Street thought of it. **

**Shout to:**

**Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg: Thank you so much for staying with me this long. Please update your stories too because they rock.**

**Kenzie Street: aka my official paramore buddy! Lmao your comment made laugh! I promise you 'let the flames begins' will be in the by the end of the story. **

**Chark0: Lol Ares will be singing some JB if it isn't the last thing I do. **


	20. Chapter 19: Bloody Ball!

***Nyssa***

I was shaking nervously in my shimmering gold and silver dress that was leant from the goddess of love herself (All of the girls went to cabin 10 since the crack of dawn to get everything done from head follicles to toe nails by force and trust me no one was pleased, especially drew).My hair was in a wet stylish updo and my nails where painted scarlet red. Suddenly a pair of hands blocked my vision and a smile broke on my face as I laughed.

"Guess who?" Will said and I lifted my hands to touch his hand.

"Justin Bieber!" I screamed and acted all excited like when Suzie and Olive hear or see him. He let go and gave me a 'W T H F" look once I turned around. A group of Aphrodite girls screamed "Where?"

"Really? Do I have to compete with him too! Damn that freaking hair" He said dramatically as I laughed aloud.

"No there's no competition when it comes to you" I said as I leaned into him giving him a quick peck and grabbing his left hand, running to the new building (now called the ball room) to the dance.

"Wow" Will exclaim in astonishment which I don't blame him. The ball room was filled with 3 chandeliers, a huge sliver glittery moon crescent hung from the ceiling, an awesome up stair and down stair lounge, a long catwalk runway with a massive revolving clock at the end, an endless food table of all the food you could imagine, a neon light dance floor, and above the awesome stage that glowed white there was a large plasma TV screen that Silena is on. The only way to describe Silena was gorgeous enough to be envied. Her hair was done in a long one way wind blown style and her dress had a leopard v- neck trim that met the hot pink waist tie bow and a milk chocolate brown skirt.

"Hello people of camp half blood and viewers of Hephaestus TV are you ready to get this party started!" She screamed her voice leaving no trace of disappointment.

"Our first performer is Aphrodite and the Lovettez!" Silena squealed and everyone yelled excitingly (including me who made Will him laugh and dance with me) When we heard the tempo of the song. Apparently the Lovettez where Drew, Piper, Lacy, and Silena who were dressed in their own stylish ways reflecting their personality; Drew's dress was very illegal worthy with the amount of hole that were designed in that pink fabric short dress, Lacy's short dress was a black, white, and pink ensemble, Piper's long dress was a mess of light and dark beautiful shades of purple that was moving around rapidly with the rest of everyone's to the music.

**Aphrodite:**

**What an amazing time**  
**what a family**  
**how did the years go by**  
**now it's only me?**

**The Lovettez:**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**  
**Tick-tock, tick-tock**  
**Tick-tock, tick-tock**  
**Tick-tock, tick-tock**  
**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Aphrodite and the Lovettez:**

**Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car**  
**A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake**  
**What if they say that you're a climber**  
**Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone**  
**Who really cares, causes it's your life**  
**You never know it could be great**  
**Take a chance cause you might grow**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting for**

**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting for**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**  
**Tick-tock, tick-tock**  
**Take a chance you stupid hoe**

**Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself**  
**You know it all by heart**  
**Why are you standing in one place**  
**Born to blossom, bloom to perish**  
**Your moment will run out**  
**Cuz of your sex chromosome**  
**I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)**  
**Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)**  
**Oh... oh ohh**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**uh,uh**  
**uh,uh**  
**Look at your watch now**  
**You're still a super hot female**  
**You got your million-dollar contract**  
**And they're all waiting for your hot track**

**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting for**

**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting for**

**I can't wait to go back into Japan**  
**Get me lots of brand new fans**  
**Osaka, Tokyo**  
**You Harajuku girls**  
**Damn you've got some wicked style**

**Gooooooooooooooooo!**

**Look at your watch now**  
**You're still a super hot female**  
**You got your million dollar contract**  
**And they're all waiting for your hot track**

**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting for**

**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting**  
**What you waiting for**

**What you waiting for**  
**What you waiting for**

**(What you waiting for)**  
**Take a chance you stupid hoe**  
**Take a chance you stupid hoe**

**What you waiting for**  
**What you waiting for**

**(What you waiting for)**  
**Take a chance you stupid hoe**  
**Take a chance you stupid hoe**

**The crowd still praised them when the music shifted to a different tempo.**

**Piper:**

**You think I'm pretty**  
**Without any makeup on**  
**You think I'm funny**  
**When I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me**  
**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**  
**I was alright but things**  
**Were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Aphrodite and the Lovettez:**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm living' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali**  
**And got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and**  
**Built a fort out of sheets**  
**I finally found you**  
**My missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm living' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'mma get your heart racing**  
**In my skin tights jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Yoooouuu**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm living' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**  
**No**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'mma get your heart racing**  
**In my skin tights jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)**

It was almost too impossible for Silena to be heard after all the screaming. Will and I walked on stage to play for the next singer not before I heard Jason asks Leo "Where's Piper?"

"We'll be right back" Silena said in a rush to just jump in Beckendorf's arms.

* * *

**XxxX *Khione's Pov… somewhere afar*XxxX**

I just smile in anticipation for what's to come and yes I'm behind all the crazy that's about to go down in the last round, but enough chit chat let's dance.

* * *

**XxxX**

***Leo***

Jason has been going insane trying to figure where the hell piper was until the lights dimmed while she was singing to the melody of the music now playing.

**_Piper:_**

**_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through_**

**Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough**  
**And things go wrong no matter what I do**  
**Now and then it seems that life is just too much**  
**But you've got the love I need to see me through**

**When food is gone you are my daily meal**  
**When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real**  
**Your love is real**

**You got the love**  
**You got the love**  
**You got the love**  
**You got the love**  
**You got the love**  
**You got the love**

**Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"**  
**Time after time I think it's just no good**  
**Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose**  
**but you got the love I need to see me through**

**The crowd went banana's more then ever.**

**_You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love_**

**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air**  
**I know I can count on you**  
**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"**  
**But you've got the love I need to see me through**

**everyone:**

**_You got the love  
you got the love  
you got the love  
you got the love  
you got the love  
you got the love_**

The moon went towards the floor and Jason ran to her in the mist of confetti. They kissed making me wished I had someone to have a special moment with. Not that I'm going soft or anything.

* * *

***Piper***

"Okay that was a lovely performance by Miss Piper McLean but now we are gonna party like its 2011! Hit it gods!" Silena congratulated me while I was cuddle with Jason.

**_Aphrodite:_**  
**Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**  
**When we drink we do it right getting slizzard**  
**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**  
**Like a G6, Like a G6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**  
**Like a G6, Like a G6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**

**_Apollo:_**  
**Gimme that Mo-Moet**  
**Gimme that Cry-Crystal**  
**Ladies love my style, at my table getting wild**  
**Get them bottles Popping, we get that drip and that drop**  
**Now give me 2 more bottles cause you know it don't stop**

**Dionysus:**

**(808)**

**Hell Yeah**  
**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,**  
**When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk**  
**They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk**  
**When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk**

**_Aphrodite:_**  
**Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**  
**When we drink we do it right getting slizzard**  
**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**  
**Like a G6, Like a G6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**  
**Like a G6, Like a G6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**

**_Ares:_**  
**Sippin on, Sippin on sizz, Imma ma-make it fizz**  
**Girl I keep it gangsta, Popping bottles at the crib**

**Zeus:**

**This is how we live, every single night**  
**Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly**

**Hades:**

**(808) Hell Yeah**  
**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,**  
**When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk**

**Poseidon:**

**They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk**  
**When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk**

**_Aphrodite:_**  
**Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**  
**When we drink we do it right getting slizzard**  
**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**  
**Like a G6, Like a G6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**  
**Like a G6, Like a G6**  
**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**

**_All the gods:_**  
**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up**  
**Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up**  
**(You can't touch this)**  
**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up**  
**Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up**  
**(You can't touch this)**  
**Hell Yeah, Make you put yo hands up,**  
**Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up**  
**Hell Yeah, Make you put yo hands up**  
**Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up**

**Suddenly the beat drop then played an energetictune.**

**PARTY ROCK**  
**YEA**  
**Wooo!**  
**LET'S GO!**  
**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**everybody just have a good time**  
**and we gonna make you lose your mind**  
**everybody just have a good time _[X2] _**

**we just wanna see ya!**

**Shake That!**

**In the club party rock, look up on your girl**  
**She on my jock non stop when we in the spot**  
**Booty move away like she on the block**  
**What the track I gots to know**  
**Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll**  
**Half black half white domino**  
**Gain the money out the door**

**Yoooo!**  
**I'm runnin through these hoes like Drano**  
**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**  
**we party rock yea! That's the crew that I'm reppin**  
**on the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin**  
**Hey!**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**everybody just have a good time**  
**and we gonna make you lose your mind**  
**everybody just have a good time**

**_[X2] _**

**we just wanna see ya!**

**Every day I'm shufflin**

**Shufflin shufflin**

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**  
**We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad**

**One more shot for us**  
**Another round**  
**Please fill up my cup**  
**Don't mess around**  
**We just wanna see**  
**You shake it now**  
**Now you wanna be**  
**You're naked now**

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound**

**_[X3]_**  
**Put your hands up to the sound _[X2]_**  
**Get up _[X9]_**  
**Put your hands up to the sound**  
**To the sound**  
**Put your hands up !**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**everybody just have a good time**  
**and we gonna make you lose your mind**  
**everybody just have a good good good time**

**Ohhohhhhh!Ohhohhhhh!Put your hands up**

**Ohhohhhhh!Ohhohhhhh!Time to fill it now!**

**Put your hands up Ohhohhhhh!Ohhohhhhh!Put your hands up**

**shake that!**  
**Every day i'm shuff-f-flin**

**Push up Push up**

**Push up Push up (YeahYeah)**

**Push up Push up (Woooo!)**

**Push up Push up**  
**Put your hands up**  
**your hands up**

**Push your hands up**

**every day i'm shufflin**

The lights went out and only a neon figure of a girl appeared on the TV and stage. When the crowd saw it was Lacy they started yelling and cheering louder as she smiled with the lights on her.

**Lacy:**

**You're so mono together**  
**We can be stereo**  
**St-st-st-stereo love**  
**You look so low, low**  
**Together we can get hi-fi**  
**St-st-st-stereo**

**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom**  
**You make my heart go, you make my heart go**  
**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom**  
**You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic**

**You got me high, you got me low**  
**You make make me go go go out of control**  
**I l-l-like the way we flow**  
**Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload**  
**Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick**  
**Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick**  
**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**  
**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up**

**You're the needle scratching on my vinyl**  
**C-c-Chamberlin, with that delicious thing**  
**It takes two to dance four on the floor**  
**Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)**  
**Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)**

**You got me high, you got me low**  
**You make make me go go go out of control**  
**I l-l-like the way we flow**  
**Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload**  
**Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick**  
**Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick**  
**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**  
**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up**

**Radioactive, now you can't stop it**  
**We're gonna party all night**  
**Radioactive, you know we got it**  
**We're gonna party all night**  
**Radioactive, super hypnotic**  
**We're gonna party all night**  
**Radioactive, now you can't stop it**  
**We're gonna, we're gonna gonna**  
**We're gonna, we're gonna gonna**

**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom**  
**Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic**

Then Lacy got off as a flash a pink light blasted on stage and Drew appeared in Lacy's place.

"Step aside sweetheart for the Queen" Drew said all cocky with her clones behind her**.** Ethancaught Lacy and held her back (Like Jason was doing right now) from killing Drew in that instant. She started singing and dancing too sexy. For children like Suzie and Olive (who were wearing the same dress as in round 3) to witness.

**_Drew:_**  
**Got venom dripping from my lips**  
**Know who you're about to kiss**  
**Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on**  
**Just step into the danger zone**  
**Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,**  
**Just take control, stakes are on**

**So sick, ill-equipped, gonna stick to a stick**  
**I don't think that I can stop this**  
**Pick it up, let it drop, be my cup, stir it up**  
**Oh no, I'll never stop**

**That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight**  
**Cause tonight got poison on my mind**  
**That power I got, you'll be mine when I strive, feel alive**  
**Got poison on my mind**  
**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)**  
**I got that poison, that poison on my mind**  
**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)**  
**I got that poison, that poison on my mind**

**So cool out, let her in the scene**  
**Cause tonight I need you clean**  
**My sexy little dirty scream, yeah, it's on**  
**And then I get you in my stream, play it hard to be extreme**  
**You're so cool, baby, you're so mean (Turn me on, turn me on)**

**So sick, ill-equipped, gonna stick to a stick**  
**I don't think that I can stop this**  
**Pick it up, let it drop, be my cup, stir it up**  
**Oh no, I'll never stop**

**That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight**  
**Cause tonight got poison on my mind**  
**That power I got, you'll be mine when I strive, feel alive**  
**Got poison on my mind**  
**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)**  
**I got that poison, that poison on my mind**  
**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)**  
**I got that poison, that poison on my mind**

**I got that poison, that poison, that poison**  
**I'll make you fall in love with me**  
**(Turn me on, turn me on)**  
**I got that poison, that poison, that poison**  
**I'll make you fall in love with me**  
**(Turn me on, turn me on)**

**That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight**  
**Got poison on my mind**  
**That power I got, you'll be mine, feel alive**  
**Got poison on my mind**

**That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight**  
**Cause tonight got poison on my mind**  
**That power I got, you'll be mine when I strive, feel alive**  
**Got poison on my mind**  
**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)**  
**Got poison on my mind**  
**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)**  
**Got poison on my mind**

Even though I was disgusted by Drew I had to give some reaction. I clapped with the rest of the crowd in silence. Once I was out of Jason grasp, Lacy and I confronted Drew once and for all.

"There's only one way to end this" Lacy said glaring at her.

"Dance off here and now" Drew said glaring at us as I glared back.

"Bring it!" the crowd responded to this in joy. But then something unexpectedly happened within a flash of light. The familiar gut reaching feel of godly traveling wash over me. We (Lacy, Drew, and me) were in our mother's room on Olympus.

"Enough! Is Enough, I'm very disappointed in you all. I'm disappointed at the fact that you as children of me, Aphrodite that you all are spreading hate rather then love with each other."Aphrodite, Mom, boomed at us making us scared.

"Oh so now you want to play the Mama thing now when it affects you're reputation, you filthy who-"Drew rambled until my mom's right hand slapped her face. There were tears in her eyes and he bottom lip quivered.

"How dare you!" Nobody spoke out of fear. She sighed and went to the bathroom to sob away. Drew and Lacy busted out crying the second she left. They looked at each other and hugged quietly exchanging apologies. I looked at them with a smile across my lips with my own vision blurring. Before drew could choke out anything I tackled her in bear hug and we made up. I know this is Drew we're talking about but in the end we're still sisters and I could see she was making up any BS. After a few jokes and cleaning up we went back to the Ball as a happy big family.

"Glad to see the love tonight!" Silena said as she came up on stage. "And now we have The Boys to perform Love like Woe"

**All the boys:**  
**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)**

**Percy:**  
**I'm thinking, baby, you and I are**

**(All of the boys: undeniable)**

**Connor:**

**But I'm finding now loves **

**(All of the boys: unreliable)**

**Nico:**  
**I'm giving all I got to make you stay**

**or am I just a roadblock in your way?**

**Jason:**  
**Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard**

**Will:**  
**Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star**

**Ethan:**

**And I might drive myself insane**

**Leo: If those lips aren't speaking my name**

**All of the boys:**  
**Cause I got some intuition,**

**Or maybe I'm superstitious**

**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**

**To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission**

**Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?**

**(How) could I say no?**

**She's got a love like woe**

**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Loved so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

**Jason:**

**It's like a hurricane, speed train (she's a moving car)**

**Jake m.:**

**Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,**

**Michael yew:**

**Can I keep up with her pace?**

**Kick it into gear when I see that face**

**Luke:**

**You can take up all my time because you're the only one**

**Travis:**

**That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun**

**Beckendorf:**

**And I can't get caught in the rain**

**All of the boys:**

**Can I get your lips to speak my name?**

**Because I got some intuition,**

**Or maybe I'm superstitious**

**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**

**To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission**

**Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?**

**(How) could I say no?**

**She's got a love like woe**

**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Loved so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

**Cause we only have one life**

**The timing and the moment,**

**All seem so right**

**So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

**Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

**She's got a love like woe**

**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Loved so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

**Everyone:**  
**She's got a love like woe**

**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Loved so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

All the girls watched the boys perform in amazement and wonder when it was over they cheered louder than before with earsplitting screams.

* * *

***Karma's POV***

"And now Karma's Kittens will play!" Silena squeal and then ran off the stage. Lola got on stage with her unique- black polka dot n' white dress with a silver fish net bottom, Miranda and Lou Ellen wore the dresses they wore in round 3, Michael came on stage with Jake who was setting up the front vocal's. Finally I got out on stage in my brown and blue dress. As soon as Jake and I started strumming and singing we looked in each other's eyes smiling.

**Jake Mason:**

**Ooooh OOo Ooooh**

**Love letters written in lipstick.**

**The case is closed and I'm covered in your fingerprints.**

**Lay right here with me tonight.**

**The sun is coming up; I've got a perfect view.**

**I've got the day planned out, even thought it through.**

**Oh, baby, teach me something I never knew.**

**Like a diamond in the rough, I'll shine for you.**

**Karma and Jake:**

**And I'll chase you into the dark**

**with such grace**

**it's never been this hard.**

**I've never fallen.**

**I've never fallen faster.**

**And I'll chase you into the dark (And I believe it,)**

**with such grace (Is it true? Cause if you mean it...)**

**it's never been this hard.**

**I've never fallen.**

**I've never fallen faster.**

**Both:**

**Ooooh OOo OOo**

**Jake Mason:**

**Let's hit the town, parade every avenue.**

**It's never been this hard.**

**I've never fallen.**

**I've never fallen faster.**

**And I'll chase you into the dark (And I believe it,**

**with such grace (Is it true? Cause if you mean it...)**

**it's never been this hard.**

**I've never fallen.**

**I've never fallen faster.**  
**Let's burn it down, forget all we ever knew.**

**Let's flee from these city lights,**

**Under cover, out of sight, and out of mind**

**where I can give you all of my time.**

**Oh, baby, teach me something I never knew.**

**Like a diamond in the rough, I'll shine for you.**

**Both:**

**And I'll chase you into the dark**

**And I'll chase you into the dark**

**with such grace**

**it's never been this hard.**

**I've never fallen.**

**I've never fallen faster.**

**And I'll chase you into the dark (And I believe it,)**

**with such grace (Is it true? Cause if you mean it...)**

**it's never been this hard.**

**I've never fallen.**

**I've never fallen faster.**

**Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh**

As Usual the crowd yelled with satisfaction fro our performance and we bowed then ran off stage to dance away to the night, oh and yea I kissed Jake once or five times.

"And now we have the final 3 boys to perform all the right moves!" Silena said excited. Within the couple of second when my band came off, Nico, Jason, And Percy came on stage dancing with smiles.

**All the 3 boys:**

**Ohh…**

**All the right friends in all the wrong places**  
**So yeah, we're going down**  
**All They got all the right moves in all the right faces**  
**(So yeah, we're going down)**

**Nico:**

**Just paint the picture of a perfect place**  
**They got it better than what anyone's told you**  
**They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades**  
**Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers**

**Jason:**

**I know we've got it good**  
**but they got it made**  
**and the grass is getting greener each day**

**Percy:**

**I know things are looking up**  
**But soon they'll take us down,**  
**before anybody's knowing our name.**

**They got all the right friends in all the wrong places**  
**So yeah, we're going down**  
**We've got all the wrong moves and all the wrong faces**  
**So yeah, we're going down**  
**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
**Yeah, we're going down**  
**All They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
**Yeah, we're going down**

**Jason:**

**Do you think I'm special?**  
**Do you think I'm nice?**  
**Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?**  
**Between the noises you hear**  
**and the sound you like**

**Percy:**

**Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?**

**It can be possible that rain can fall,**  
**only when it's over our heads**

**Nico:**

**The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away**  
**over the world is death.**

**All of the 3 boys:**

**They got,**  
**They got,**  
**All the wrong friends in all the wrong places**  
**So yeah, we're going down**  
**They got, all the wrong moves and all the wrong faces**  
**So yeah, we're going down**

**All They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
**Yeah, we're going down**  
**All They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
**Yeah, we're going down**

**Jason:**

**It don't matter what you see.**  
**I know I could never be**

**Percy:**

**Someone that'll look like you**  
**it don't matter what you say,**

**Nico:**

**I know I could never face**  
**someone that could sound like you.**

**All the right friends in all the wrong places**  
**so yeah, we're going down**  
**all the 3 boys:**

**All They got all the right moves and all the right faces**  
**So yeah, we're going down**

**All the right friends in all the wrong places**  
**So yeah, we're going down**  
**All They got all the wrong moves and all the wrong faces**  
**So yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
**Yeah, we're going down**  
**All They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
**Yeah, we're going down.**

**Everyone:**  
**Yeah, we're going down.**  
**Yeah, we're going down.**

**(All the right moves, hey)**  
**Yeah, we're going down**  
**(All the right moves, hey)**  
**Yeah, we're going down**

It was impossible for Silena to be heard until she said

"We announce the King and Queen of Bloody Ball!" The audience was so silent that u could drop a pin and hear it.

"But A performance from the Final 3 girls: Piper Mc Lean, Thalia Grace, and Nyssa Blacksmith!"

**Thalia:**

**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry**  
**And curse at the wind**  
**He broke his own heart and I watched**  
**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that**  
**She would never let herself forget**  
**And that was the day that I promised**  
**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

**All 3 of the girls:**

**But darling, you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**Nyssa:**

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**  
**that love never lasts**  
**and we've got to find other ways to make it alone**  
**or keep a straight face**

**Piper:**

**And I've always lived like this**  
**keeping a comfortable distance**

**Thalia:**

**And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**

**because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**All of the 3girls:**

**But you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**Thalia (Nyssa and Piper; Back up):**

**I've got a tight grip on reality**  
**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**  
**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**

**Everyone:**

**You are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**Thalia:**

**And I'm on my way to believing**  
**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

Nico came on stage and planted a big kiss on her which she responded with intensity. Silena had to tap them a million times until he finally let go. They smiled like big giggling idiots

"You're Queen and King of Bloody Ball" Silena said as she opened the envelope with the nominees on stage.

"OMG! It's a three way tie! Percabeth, Thalico, and Wylssa are you're bloody ball" Silena screamed "Now the Kings and Queens shall dance to a slow song."Clovis came on stage to sing fall for you Second Serenade.

It was impossible for you not to look at the amount of chemistry that was between the three couples. They smiled and danced under a spotlight like they we're the only ones there in the world. When the song was over the lights dimmed and Nyssa was on stage in a dress that Selena Gomez wore for love you like a love song (under that tree)in a pink dress.

**_Nyssa:_**

**_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep hitting' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep hitting' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_**

**_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_**  
**_There's no way to describe what you do to me_**  
**_You just do to me, what you do_**  
**_And it feels like I've been rescued_**  
**_I've been set free_**  
**_I am hypnotized by your destiny_**  
**_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_**  
**_You are...I want you to know baby_**

**_Selena Gomez Love You Like A Love Song lyrics found on ._**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep hitting' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep hitting' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**_No one compares_**  
**_You stand alone, to every record I own_**  
**_Music to my hear that's what you are_**  
**_A song that goes on and on_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep hitting' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_**  
**_Everyone:_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_Nyssa:_**

**_I love you...like a love song..._**

She smiled and walked off stage. Silena smiled and got on stage

"Thank you for all for watching and Round 5 I am Silena B. your host and have a good night. But first a closing performance from Aphrodite and the Camp Half blood girls" Silena squealed and the club went in full swing.

**_Aphrodite (Girls singing back up):_**

**_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque_**

**_There's a hickie or a bruise_**  
**_Pictures of last night_**  
**_Ended up online_**  
**_I'm screwed_**  
**_Oh well_**  
**_It's a black top blur_**  
**_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah we danced on tabletops_**  
**_And we took too many shots_**  
**_Think we kissed but I forgot_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_**  
**_And got kicked out of the bar_**  
**_So we hit the boulevard_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_We went streaking in the park_**  
**_Skinny dipping in the dark_**  
**_Then had a ménage a trios_**  
**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah I think we broke the law_**  
**_Always say we're gonna stop-op_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oah_**

**_This Friday night_**  
**_Do it all again_**  
**_This Friday night_**  
**_Do it all again_**

**_Trying to connect the dots_**  
**_Don't know what to tell my boss_**  
**_Think the city towed my car_**  
**_Chandelier is on the floor_**  
**_With my favorite party dress_**  
**_Warrants out for my arrest_**  
**_Think I need a ginger ale_**  
**_That was such an epic fail_**

**_Pictures of last night_**  
**_Ended up online_**  
**_I'm screwed_**  
**_Oh well_**  
**_It's a blacked out blur_**  
**_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_**

**_Damn_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah we danced on table tops_**  
**_And we took too many shots_**  
**_Think we kissed but I forgot_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah we maxed our credits card_**  
**_And got kicked out of the bars_**  
**_So we hit the boulevards_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_We went streaking in the park_**  
**_Skinny dipping int he dark_**  
**_Then had a ménage a trios_**  
**_Yeah I think we broke the law_**  
**_Always say we're gonna stop-op_**  
**_Oh whoa oh_**

**_This Friday night_**  
**_Do it all again_**  
**_Do it all again_**  
**_This Friday night_**  
**_Do it all again_**  
**_Do it all again_**  
**_This Friday night_**

**_T.G.I.F._**  
**_T.G.I.F._**  
**_T.G.I.F._**  
**_T.G.I.F._**  
**_T.G.I.F._**  
**_T.G.I.F._**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah we danced on table tops_**  
**_And we took too many shots_**  
**_Think we kissed but I forgot_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_**  
**_And got kicked out of the bar_**  
**_So we hit the boulevard_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_We went streaking in the park_**  
**_Skinny dipping in the dark_**  
**_Then had a ménage a trios_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah I think we broke the law_**  
**_Always say we're gonna stop_**  
**_Oh-whoa-oh_**  
**_This Friday night_**  
**_Do it all again_**

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Songs used:**

**Watcha waiting for- Gwen Stefani **

**Teenage dream- Katy Perry**

**You've got the love- Florence and the machine **

**DJ got us falling in love- Usher ft. Pit-bull**

**Like a G6- Far East movement ft dev**

**Party rock anthem- lmfao **

**Love sick- Emily Osment **

**Poison- Nicole Schlesinger **

**Love like woe- the ready set go **

**Fallen- Death in the park ft Haley Williams **

**All the right moves- one republic**

**Only exception-paramore**

**Fall for you- secondhand serenade**

**Love you like a love song- Selena Gomez**

**Last Friday night (T.G.I.F)- Katy Perry**

**Shout outs to:**

**Karma's Krazy Kiss: I'm for not PMing you been busy but I love you're support and I will pm soon.**

**OxOxPercyArtLoverXoxo: Thank you for all the love Lol your comments' were so cute. **

**Peace Pie: Thanks! I updated now **

**Above the Ground: I glad you like this story.**

**Ok so the next chapter might be a minisode but I'll update the final! Thanks for the support you all it means a lot.**

**Xoxo,**

**Raven**

* * *

**Teaser:**

"Dad?" i blurted disbeliving as the guy who was 'justin bieber'. "Who did this to you!"

"Aphrodite!" He exclaimed,pissed off clearly.


	21. Minisode 2: APHRODITE'S CURSE!

**I don't hate Justin Drew Bieber! Or own him **

***Minisode 2: Aphrodite's Curse!***

* * *

** *Ares***

We (Aphrodite and I) were sitting in her limo out in Manhattan just making out until that freaking singing beaver came on singing that song baby. I pulled away and growled

"I hate Justin Bieber I'm so fed up with him I want to just strangle him"

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT ARES, TO ME ESPICALLY" Aphrodite screamed in a very mad tone, looking ready to kill me. I flinched under her gaze and suddenly I was standing out the car. She rolled down the window and gave me a smile that sent a horrible shiver down my spine.

"I'm not uplifting the curse until you figure out how to do it yourself!" and with that she disappeared. _What the hell did she mean_? I thought angry from the fact she left me in an alley and not knowing what she mean't. I walked out the alley which was my first mistake. After 2 blocks a group of 90 to 100 girls took one look at me and ran screaming after me. At least 40 or 80 blocks away I finally lost them and I was out of breath in front of a bar with a bunch of motorcycle thugs. One of the stupid pathetic beard men laughed and gave me lot of grief. I did what I had to do, kick his axe and jack his motorcycle to head back to camp.

After several seconds of coming within camp I was attacked by a group of Aphrodite girls who through me on stage and forced me to sing.

**_Me:_**

**_Alright let's go_**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**

**How many "I told yours and "Start over's and shoulders have you cried on before?**  
**How many promises? Be honest girl**  
**how many tears you let hit the floor?**  
**How many bags you packed**  
**Just to take them back?**  
**Tell me that how many either "or's?**  
**But no more if you let me inside of your world**  
**There'll be one less lonely girl**

**(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)**  
**Now all I see is you**  
**I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)**

**(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**  
**And when you're mine, in the world**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**_[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_**

The music started to shift to an upbeat tone and a crowd formed behind Aphrodite as I singed/danced unwillingly.

**_Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time_**

**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**  
**Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop**  
**and even though it's a struggle love is all we got**  
**so we gonna keep keep climbing' to the mountain top**

**your world is my world**  
**And my fight is your fight**  
**my breath is your breath**  
**And your heart and now I've got my**

**_[Chorus]__  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)_**

**You look so deep**  
**You know that it humbles me**  
**You're by my side and troubles - they don't trouble me**  
**Many have called but the chosen is you**  
**Whatever you want Shorty I'll give it to you**

**Your world is my world**  
**And my fight is your fight**  
**my breath is your breath**  
**And your heart and now I've got my**

**_[Chorus]__  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making' time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)_**

**Shorty right there**  
**She's got everything I need**  
**And I'ma tell her one time**  
**(One time, one time)**  
**Give you everything you need, down to my last dime**  
**She makes me happy, I know where I'll be**  
**Right by your side cause she is the one**

**_[Chorus]__  
And girl you're My one love  
My one heart my one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one, guy  
You'll be my number one, girl, always making' time for you  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)_**

**Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)**  
**Me, plus you**  
**(One time, I'ma tell you one time)**  
**me, plus you**  
**(One time, I'ma tell you one time)**  
**(One time) one time, (One time) one time**

When I hit the last note a cloud of pink smoke surrounded me. Once the smokes disperse I was in my mortal form but I was wearing nothing but my cool shades and pinkish red faded underwears.

"Happy Anniversary!" Aphrodite singed.

* * *

**(A/N) OKAY REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. I HOPE. LOL SO ANYWAY…**

**OxOxPercyArtLoverXoxo****: Your comments are so flattering thank you! **

**XxKarma'sKrazyKissxX****: Lol, I love WE ARE THE SURVIORS! UPDATE! And I promise this story will not end on any note without Let flames begin.**

**CharkO****- No no no You Rock thanks**

**Theminotaur'shorn****- the story doesn't end without my permission.**

**Above The Ground****- Lol*smiles* thanks!**

**Peace-love-PIE- Lol I updated!**

* * *

**Teaser:**

****warning don't read if you hate spiolers****

* * *

"Minions attack with no mercy and take down anyone who gets in you're way"

Khione was triumphing until her smiled defaulted when she heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle bike and _her _voice. A gothic satyr was steering the bike straight as she flipped with in 60 feet in the air glowing in a kaleidoscope of colors. The bike ram off stage with the satyr aimed his gun at the villains in the instant moment Indie landed with a thud. Her eyes glowing like a rainbow of shades.

"NOBODY IS GOING TO SPILL BLOOD OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She shrieked out with pure feistiness.

"We'll let me be the one to do the honors" Joy said moving through the evil crowd with the cocky sly smile holding up a sword in a challenging way.

"Bring it Bitch!" Indie said with a devilish grin holding up her sword in the same way answering to the call.


	22. Chapter 20: THE FINALS!

***Piper POV's***

You know how you have dreams that feel so real?

Well I have and they really suck!

I was sitting on the bench were Jason and I sat when we came back from our first quest. We were sitting laughing about something silly and just hanging out. We were still having a good time until I saw Reyna at the front of the Aphrodite Cabin with a microphone. She suddenly music started playing and she was dancing flirtatiously with Jason and Gods so help Drew and Lacy back up.

**_Reyna:_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_**

**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**  
**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And Hell Yeah**  
**I'm the motherfucking princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**  
**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**so when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid**  
**what the hell were you thinking?**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_**

**Hey! Hey!**

I bolt up screaming and feel hand jerk back then soothes me.

"Piper?" I hear Jason say but I don't answer I just smother and hug deeply into him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, I'll be here and forever with you" He whispered in my ears. Later on Jason and I went hand in hand (in our CHB shirts cause that was the dress code) to the amphitheater.

* * *

***Joy POV's***

I'm walking in the forest towards to meet my mother and her boyfriend (Jack Frost) to discuss plans of tonight's action. A lopsided smile was placed on both of their faces but there was no friendliness just evil which made me produce a second thought of betraying and killing people I know.

"Do not fail me, Daughter, for you will be sorry" She said coolly with the tone to match. I brought out my dagger and held it up in the moonlight ready for blood from Indie to paint the bronze metal.

"I'm ready for some trouble and I can sense_ her_ presence is coming near…"

* * *

***Leo POV's***

Before I get a head of myself into the mega hot chick fight, the drama, and what else is to come; here's how this night started.

So the stage was dark with a few exceptions of the smoky heavy fog and low toned spotlights. Instead of Silena coming out to introduce herself in the final round, music started playing and Athena was under a gray spotlight and Artemis in an earth tone spotlight wearing the same ripped up dress that matched the lights.

**_Athena and Artemis:_**

_**Off with your head**  
**Dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll (4x)  
on the floor**_

_**Glitter on the west streets  
Silver over everything  
The Rivers all wet  
you're all chrome**_

_**Dripping with alchemy  
Shiver stop shivering  
the glitter's all wet  
you're all chrome**_

_**The men cry out the girls cry out  
the men cry out the girls cry out  
the men cry out, oh no  
(repeat)  
**_

_**Off with your head  
Dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll (4x)  
on the floor**_

_**You can last  
take the past  
Shut your eyes  
Realize**_

_**Glitter on the west streets  
Silver over everything  
the glitter's all wet  
you're all chrome  
you're all chrome**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

They threw they're fist in the air and the stage shifted into different shades and tempo. Suddenly Aphrodite appears in a mist of pink glitter and starts singing with Artemis and Athena.

_**Artemis: No-No-No I'm not bitter, I'm not mad  
**_

_**Aphrodite: well, maybe just a little, just a tad.  
**_

_**Athena:**_

_**I know every apple here ain't bad,  
but I found a worm in every single one I had.  
(Boys)**_

_**Aphrodite:**_

_**They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas.  
(Boys)**_

_**Them boys so nuts, they're driven' me bananas  
Oh boys, we should pack them up and ship em out.  
**_

_**Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
**_

_**Artemis: I hate em.**_

_**All 3 plus the hunters:**_

_**I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.**_

At this point went crazy and started clapping and shouting out screams of joy. The hunters came out singing back up with their usual white camouflage and combat boots. Zoe outfit was red camouflage and Phoebe had on a yellow version.

_**If you hate em boys, shake it.  
If you hate em boys, shake it.**_

**Zoe:**

_**We would all be happy all be glad,  
if sweet mama nature never had,  
A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls  
are only made for toys  
**_

_**Phoebe: **_

_**Boys want those women, though they barely can remember.  
Then again all men are dogs.  
All men are dogs.**_

_**Everyone: I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.**_

**If you hate em boys, shake it.**  
**If you hate em boys, shake it.**

_**Artemis:**_

_**Let's go  
BOYS SUCK.  
MAKE ME SICK.  
INFLATED EGOS.  
LITTLE D*CKS.  
USE THEM UP.  
SPIT EM OUT.  
I H-A-T-E Boooooys!**_

_**I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.**_

**I hate boys, but boys love me.**  
**I think they suck and my friends agree.**  
**I hate boys, but boys love me.**  
**Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,**  
**I. Hate. Boys.**

The lights on the stage went black and then a group of girls' shadow came on stage. As they walked on stage there was marching sound and the lights went on as a bright pink. Piper (in purple/gray cameo), Thalia (Blue/black cameo), Nyssa and Clarisse (Red/Black cameo), Annabeth (Gray/black cameo), Katie (Green/Brown cameo), Bianca (Black/Gray cameo) and Lacy, Drew, and Silena (Different pink shades cameo) Started dancing on stage and taking charge.

"Here we go loud proud ladies!" Phoebe shouted.

_**All the girls and goddesses:**__**  
**_

_**I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can**_

_**Aphrodite: **__**  
It ain't easy walking' in stilettos  
**_

_**Drew:**_

_**But somebody gotta do it  
**_

_**Piper:**_

_**Spend a day in my shoes  
**_

_**Bianca:**_

_**Then see what the hell I go through  
**_

_**Phoebe:**_

_**It's so rigorous  
doing what I do  
**_

_**Katie and Annabeth:**_

_**Always on point  
Always on cue  
**_

_**Nyssa: Life's so hectic  
Call it a zoo  
Think you understand  
If you only knew**_

_**All the girls and goddesses:**__**  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can**_

_**Silena:**__**  
I need fashion, elegance  
**_

_**Lacy:**_

_**It's a passion  
**_

_**Clarisse and Thalia:**_

_**I built this body to relax it  
Try to bring me down  
I'mma get the last laughing  
**_

_**Artemis:**_

_**Don't need to talk  
I speak with actions  
**_

_**Aphrodite:**_

_**I've perfected the laws of attraction  
I'm the whole package to satisfaction  
**_

_**Let it take yourself  
Forget what you asking  
Don't get it twisted  
Give your self a caution  
Athena: Respect it's all that I'm asking  
Women best life, because alright  
The woman no lie  
I like to see him try**_

_**All of the girls and goddesses:**__**  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can**_

**Goddesses: Say yeah, yeaahh**  
**Girls: Say yeaahhh, yeaahh**  
**Goddesses: Say yea, yea**  
**Girls: I'm a woman, I'm a woman**

_**All the females: **_

_**I am woman  
I am woman  
I'm a woman, I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can**_

_**I am (I am) woman (woman)**_  
_**I am (I am) woman (woman)**_  
_**I'm a woman**_  
_**I'm a woman**_  
_**Yes I am**_  
_**Ain't nobody else can do it like we can**_  
_**Said I am (I am) woman (woman)**_  
_**I am (I am) woman (woman)**_  
_**I'm a woman**_  
_**I'm a woman**_  
_**Yes I am**_  
_**Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can**_

At the last word the stage in the amphitheater blew up confetti and fireworks into the air as everyone in the crowd screamed in joy. All the ladies grabbed their hands together and bowed.

Connor Stoll and Silena Beauregard had their arms interlaced as they took the spotlight.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the 1st performance of the Final round!" Silena squealed.

"Yeah give it up for the Sexy ladies, Hay call me if you're single!" Connor yelled and murmured the last part to be playfully hit by Silena and earning a few wolf whistles from yours truly.

"Stick around after the break you won't want to miss it!" Silena squeaked in enthusiasm making Connor's smile from in to a grimace and back.

* * *

***Indie's POV***

"Fugg!"Ceaser exclaimed out loud to express out how pissed off he was for the third time tonight. I couldn't blame him because these three old saggy old women with string were holding up traffic by standing in the road knitting, cutting, and measuring. "We're late the round started already!" Ceaser screamed.

"We'll I'm sure they'll-" I started but then one of them lifted a boney finger at me and hissed _you!_ At me; I could feel Ceaser tense a bit behind me on the bike. I stare blankly in there eyes and a vision dancing in my mind. It showed me at a river, then me surrounded by neon lights, and laying on the ground in blood. I shook my head in shock to ask them what the hell was that but they disappeared. Figures.

"Finally" Ceaser said relived. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and drove off on the bike to save Camp half-blood. But the image of me was still fresh in my mind and was sending chills down my spinal cord.

* * *

***Leo***

_**Thalia:**_

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around**_

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**  
**Like you're less than, less than perfect**  
**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**  
**You are perfect to me!**

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong**  
**Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead**  
**So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!**  
**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**  
**it's enough! I've done all I can think of**  
**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**

**Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**  
**Like you're less than, less than perfect**  
**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**  
**You are perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**  
**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**  
**So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste**  
**of my time**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**  
**They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair**  
**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**  
**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

**Why do I do that?**

**_Why do I do that?_**

**_Why do I do that?_**

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby!**  
**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**  
**Like you're less than, less than perfect**  
**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**  
**you're perfect, you're perfect to me!**  
**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**  
**you are perfect to me**

Thalia got standing ovation cheers and of course Nico kissed her cheeked and she responded by punching his arm but gripped his hand. Connor and Silena came on stage to join the lovebirds. Silena of course squeezed the life out of Thalia squealing in her ears. As Silena and Connor announced what was next to come Thalia exited off stage in the front row with Annabeth.

"Now the theme of the final round for the finalists we had them all sing songs that are their anthems or show them who they are. So far that turned out great" the audience agreed with Silena by yelling out cheers.

"So give it up for Nico Di'Angelo!" Connor yelled into the mike. They (Silena and Connor) walked off stage and Music started playing. The audience clapped and danced to the song.

_**Nico:**_

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
with the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you're screaming?**_

**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels all right**  
**You don't know what it's like**  
**To be like me**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
**Are you desperate to find something more**  
**before your life is over?**  
**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
**Are you sick of everyone around?**  
**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels all right**  
**You don't know what it's like**  
**To be like me**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**  
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**  
**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**  
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
**You never had to work it was always there**  
**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**

**The audience and Nico:**

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**_

Nico screamed out the last word, jumped up throwing the mike on stage and surf the crowd.

"That rocked!" Connor declared as he stood next to Silena.

"Tell me about, but here we have next is Hades performing Grenade!" Silena squeaked. Hades sat by a piano and pressed on each key. I have to say he could have passed for Bruno Mars in the Video if it weren't for his unusual pale skin. But it didn't matter he still killed it. No pun intended.

_**Hades:**_

_**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?**_

**Gave you all I had**  
**And you tossed it in the trash**  
**You tossed it in the trash, you did**  
**To give me all your love**  
**Is all I ever asked**  
**Cause what you don't understand**  
**Is**

**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes, I would die for you, baby**  
**But you won't do the same**

**No, no, no, no**

**Black, black, black and blue**  
**Beat me 'til I'm numb**  
**Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from**  
**Mad woman, bad woman**  
**That's just what you are**  
**Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

**Gave you all I had**  
**And you tossed it in the trash**  
**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**  
**To give me all your love**  
**Is all I ever asked**  
**Cause what you don't understand**  
**Is**

**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes, I would die for you, baby**  
**But you won't do the same**

**If my body was on fire**  
**You would watch me burn down in flames**  
**You said you loved me, you're a liar**  
**Cause you never ever ever did, baby**

**But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you**  
**Throw my hand on the blade for you**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for you**  
**You know I'd do anything for you**

**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes I would die for you baby**  
**But you won't do the same**

**No, you won't do the same**  
**You wouldn't do the same**  
**Ooh, you'd never do the same**  
**Oh, no no no**

The audience and I all clapped and cheered. Persephone on the other hand was a pissed off other story. What happened next was just … way out there; Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Percy, Nico, and Jason where shirtless singing and dancing.

_**Hades:**_

_**Hey!**_

_**She's freaky and she knows it  
she's freaky and I like it**_

listen

_**Zeus:  
She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be going' home with me tonight**_

_**Poseidon:**_

_**She looks like a model  
except she's got a little more a$%  
don't even bother  
unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's going' home with me tonight**_

_**The entire male:**_

_**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**_

**She's freaky and she knows it**  
**She's freaky, but I like it**

**She shuts the room down**  
**The way she walks and causes a fuss**  
**The baddest in town**  
**She's flawless like some uncut ice**  
**I hope she's going' home with me tonight**

**And all she wants is to dance**  
**That's why you'll find her on the floor**  
**But you don't have a chance**  
**Unless you move the way that she likes**  
**That's why she's going' home with me tonight**

**Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare**  
**The way they hit her I just stop and stare**  
**She's got me love stoned from everywhere**  
**She's bad and she knows**  
**I think that she knows**

**Now dance**  
**Get it girl**  
**You're freaky, but I like it**  
**Hot damn!**  
**Let me put my funk on this one time**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

The music shifted and played up tuned beat.

**_Zeus:  
Oh my gosh  
Baby let me...  
I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my_**

**the three male gods with everyone singing back:**

**_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh_**

**You make me want to say**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor**  
**She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low**  
**Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight**  
**This was something special; this was just like dynamite**  
**Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow**  
**Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow**  
**Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style**  
**Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,**  
**Ooh (Oooh) she got it all**  
**Sexy from her head to toe**  
**And I want it all, it all, it all**

**_[Chorus:]__  
Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh_**

**You make me want to say**

**_[repeat 2x]__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Zeus:__  
Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (Oooh) baby, you got it all  
Sexy from her head to the toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all_**

**_Everyone: __  
So, honey let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally,  
You make me want to say..  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh My Gosh!_**

**Oh my gosh**  
**Oh my**  
**Oh my**  
**Oh, oh my gosh**

**Oh my gosh**  
**I did it again**  
**so I'm gone let the beat drop**

**_everyone: __  
Oh, oh, oh my  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, me  
Ooh my gosh __[x3]_**

A group of girls tried to jump on stage and attack them but Demeter's vines kept them in place. Silena fainted from the performances leaving Connor looking awkward.

"We'll after Silena recovers from that performance, some one please help her" he muttered then smiles in the camera. "Please stay tuned after these few sponsored message"

* * *

***Bianca's Pov* **

Luke's warm lips softly placed itself on mine as his hands cupped my jaw line. We pause to breathe and look at each other.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in the moonlight?" Luke smiled and placed a thoughtful hand on my occupied stomach. I laughed out loud in the forest and we were wrapped into each other.

"No but feel free to tell me that when we get caught for being-"

"At the wrong place at the wrong time perhaps?" Khione said as she came through a cluster of bushes that turned frosty as her smile. Luke and I stood up quickly and He stepped protectively in front of me. I was about to scream for help until a blade was at my throat.

"One word and you know what will happen" I hear Joy hiss in my ear causing me to freeze.

"Let her go!" Luke barked out running to probably hurt her. But before the two evil people left I felt a pain shoot through my side. My hand fell to the spot and red stained fingers' tips.

"Bianca" Luke said before I closed my eyes was all I was aware of.

* * *

***Leo***

_**[Piper:]**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

**If I should die before I wake**  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**  
**Oh**

_**[Jason:]**__**  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_

_**[Piper:]**__**  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**[Both:]**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_**[Piper:]**__**  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

_**[Jason:]**__**  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**_

_**[Both:]**__**  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No more**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

_**Everyone:  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air  
**_

Piper and Jason once again had that look where it was only them in the world as they held each other. He kissed her deeply on the lips until Connor and a recovered Silena came back on stage.

"And we're back!" Connor said "Give that performance up to Piper and Jason!" The crowd cheered as they walked off stage hand in hand smiling then Silena and Connor yelled out

"And now give it up for our next performer, Percy Jackson!"

_**Percy:**_

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**  
**Move along, move along like I know you do**  
**And even when your hope is gone**  
**Move along, move along just to make it through**  
**Move along**  
**Move along**

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**  
**Could be a night when your life ends**  
**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**  
**All the pain held in your**  
**Hands are shaking cold**  
**Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**  
**Move along, move along like I know you do**  
**And even when your hope is gone**  
**Move along, move along just to make it through**  
**Move along**  
**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**When everything is wrong, we move along**  
**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**  
**When everything is wrong, we move along**  
**Along, along, along**

**When all you got to keep is strong**  
**Move along, move along like I know you do**  
**And even when your hope is gone**  
**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**_[x3]_**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**  
**Right back what is wrong**  
**We move along**

Percy was fist pumping with crowd as he sung out each word with a soulful tone. Suddenly the stage lights went black and some one started slamming down on the guitar. The lights went purple and you could see Nyssa and Karma's Kittens rocking out to the music. Through out the whole song Thalia, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Percy joined in.

_**Nyssa:**_

_**Oh no I just keep on falling  
**_

_**The Boys :( Back to the same old…)  
**_

_**Thalia:**_

_**And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
**_

_**The Boys :( Oh my way, Ay...)  
**_

_**Nyssa and Thalia:**_

_**With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
**_

_**Piper and Karma:**_

_**(Victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind**_

Nyssa:

_**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
**_

_**Thalia:**_

_**You can't down it with your eyes  
so we don't need the headlines  
we don't need the headlines  
we just want...**_

Jason :( We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

the whole group:

_**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**_

Nyssa: Right now you're the only reason

_**The boys :( I'm not letting go, oh...)  
**_

_**Nyssa: and time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
**_

_**The Boys: (Well ha-ha!)  
**_

_**Thalia:**_

_**You'll trigger a landslide  
**_

_**Piper and Karma:**_

_**(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind**_

Nyssa and Thalia:

_**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
you can't down it with your eyes  
so we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
we just want...**_

**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?**

Nyssa:

_**Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
**_

_**The Audience and group: **_

_**We were born for this  
**_

_**Thalia: Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
**_

_**The Audience and group: We were born for this  
**_

_**Nyssa: We were born for this  
**_

_**The Audience and group: We were born for this**_

Piper:

_**We were born for  
we were born for**_

Thalia:

_**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
**_

_**Nyssa:**_

_**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**_

Karma and Nyssa:

_**We were born for this  
**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**We were born for this  
we were born for this**_

"Now it's time to announce the 3 winners of The 1st CBHASC!" Silena screamed in excitement after the crowd calmed down when they finished singing.

"But ever one did a kick butting job!" Connor yelled and the crowd agreed by yelling heck yeah.

Okay so this is where the chick fight begins and all the other stuff.

"Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Percy Jackson, You are our three winners" Silena exclaimed in joy with wild crowd but the celebration ended because A group of monsters, Khione, A pale ice guy and Joy appeared on stage. Khione smiled evilly at everyone.

"Hello, everyone we're are here to calmly hold some of you against you're will until I get what I want so if you will cooperate…" the whole crowd went chaos in a matter of 5 seconds causing her more humor.

"We'll at least you tried" The ice man said.

"I know you're right" Khione sighed. "Minions attack with no mercy and take down anyone who gets in you're way"

Khione was triumphing until her smiled defaulted when she heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle bike and _her _voice. A gothic satyr was steering the bike straight as she flipped with in 60 feet in the air glowing in a kaleidoscope of colors. The bike ram off stage with the satyr aimed his gun at the villains in the instant moment Indie landed with a thud. Her eyes glowing like a rainbow of shades.

"NOBODY IS GOING TO SPILL BLOOD OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She shrieked out with pure feistiness. The gothic looking satyrs cocked his gun at the threats.

"We'll let me be the one to do the honors, then" Joy said moving through the evil crowd with the cocky sly smile holding up a sword in a challenging way. The satyr was about to shoot Joy but Indie stopped him. She stepped up to the center of stage meeting Joy.

"Bring it Bitch!" Indie said with a devilish grin holding up her sword in the same way answering to the call. Just like the two of them started fighting crazy and all hell broke lose as soon as the satyrs started shooting. I saw Piper, Percy, and Thalia being taken away but Nico, Jason, and Annabeth was not having that. They fought with pure fury but they dropped to floor as soon as they tried to rescue them put then I got attacked by a monster. I killed about a dozen by using my powers and we all kept fighting until someone screamed in out rage. Everyone turned to see Indie stand over a bloody dead Joy.

"You killed my daughter!" Khione exclaimed causing everyone Indie to laugh bitterly.

"You took him!"

"We sure do" Khione said darkly amused "Everyone retreats!" Khione said and they did. Indie tried to act her but they all blew away like the wind. The whole camp was silent as they looked at the damage that was done. I walked towards Indie who looked at me smiling then fainted in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Song used:**

**Girlfriend- Avril lavigne**

**Off with your heads- yeah yeah yeahs**

**I hate boys –Christina Aguilera**

**I am women- Jordan sparks **

**F**king perfect- P!nk**

**Welcome to my life – simple plain**

**Grenade – Bruno mars**

**Love stoned- Justin Timberlake**

**Omg – usher **

**No air- Jordan sparks ft. Chris Brown **

**Move along – All American Rejects**

**Born for this-Paramore**

**I don't own anything but my imagination, I hope. I just wanna thank all of you support. You guys honestly are the best I could've not asks for such great people to meet and know (by the computer). I appreciate it!**

**Shout outs:**

**XxKarma'sKrazyKissxX: OMG's! I have to ttyl in a pms! I gonna dedicate the last chapter because of the song and paramore**

**CharkO: Where can I begin? I just want to really thank you for just being awesome but for helping me along the way! You Rock!**

**Well that's all for now until next time…**

* * *

**Teaser: **

"Just freaking look at everyone,They're sitting in despair when they should be doing something!" i exclaimed " set up the stage we have to give a final song."


	23. Epilouge

***Karma's Pov***

I stand in burnt pieces wood near the amphitheater. I look around and see tear smeared faces, the hopeless Hephaestus and Athena cabin sigh over blue prints, and the flames of the fires burn a dark blue and black.

I don't know why but I feel anger because we all shouldn't be despairing we should be active and fighting back. I see Jake come up to me and look at me.

"What happened to the bubbly Karma I know today?" he teased but there was no humor. That blew it!

"Just freaking look at everyone, they're sitting in despair when they should be doing something!" I exclaimed "Set up the stage we have to give a final song." He looked at me amazed.

"Are you serious" He asked but he looked at me and then set it up with some of my siblings. I looked over and saw Nyssa who came to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I told her.

* * *

***Piper***

My eyes flash open and adjust to the light. Pain and soreness aches my body immediately.

"Jason" I groaned and shift making a sound escape like chains. I tried to see my hands but they were held back by some unknown force. I started to panic and took in my surroundings of a prisoner's cage. I screamed as stood up yelling out if anyone else was in the prison.

"Piper" I heard three people yelled. I looked over and I saw Percy, Thalia, and Olive in chains.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked both scared and curious.

"How am I supposed to know?" Percy said as helpful making Thalia roll her eyes.

"We've been kidnapped!" she said in disbelieving rage. Olive huddled closely to the wall with a look on her face that said mess with me and I'll kill you.

"By whom" She asked. There was a slow steady footstep that came from the halls. A ghostly chuckle filled the air making the room cold.

"By me" A guy who had an icy crystal like skin but a hot super model quality stood near our cell.

"Exactly what we mean is who the hell are you?" Thalia spat but the guy made no indication he felt threatened.

"I am_ the_ Jack frost" He said tilting the black shades on his face. We all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That is Lame! Are you serious?" Percy exclaimed after a few fits of laughing. Suzie and I held our stomachs in unison as Thalia said:

"Are you kidding me?*laugh* we've been taken by

*laugh* and friends! Seriously where is Ashton Kutcher because this is the worst punk'd joke and episode ever!" Jack smile faltered a bit but not his cocky expression. He made us all sit silent when he said the following words to us as he walked away leaving us in the dark.

"You all just don't know how scary I can be or what _we're_ on the brink of…"

* * *

***Karma's Pov***

I cued the band to start playing as Chiron charged his way toward saying "Miss. Davis what are you doing?" I only glanced at him and yelled out "I'm giving a little hope"

**Karma:**

**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
**

**Nyssa:**

**I give it all my oxygen,  
to let the flames begin  
to let the flames begin.**

Nyssa: Oh, glory.  
Karma: Oh, glory.

**Karma's kitten and Nyssa:**

**This is how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**

Out of now where Indie comes out on stage jamming out on a guitar with me. She only shows fierceness and nothing else but a deep angered passion.

**Indie:**

**Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
and I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
**

**Nyssa and Karma:**

**Hiding beneath it all, and  
**

**Indie:**

**Growing beneath it all, and...**

Indie, Nyssa, and Karma's kitten:

**This is how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down  
this is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
when they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**

Indie (girls singing back up):

**Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.  
**

As the song progressed on a sudden spark awakened everyone and they started to go wild and have more life in them.

**Everyone in camp:**

**This is how we dance when,  
when they try to take us down  
this is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
when they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**

Once we finished the crowd yelled so loud I was afraid almost every being in the universe heard them. Nyssa threw her arms around my shoulder and Indie gave a pat on my shoulder and threw up the rock on sign as she left the stage. I was proud about what I just accomplished and I was rewarded by Jake kissing me. Holy sweet marshmallows of Zeus! Hell yeah this was worth it.

* * *

** In the Godly cabin**

* * *

***Apollo's POV* **

"Half of my Hunters are in the infirmary" Artemis streaked out in anger.

"All of our children are in Hospital!" Poseidon exclaimed in agony. Zeus was so grumpy a storm brewed outside.

"Apollo!" Hestia said pointedly at me to speak up but I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Some of the children have been taken." Demeter sighed in sadness.

"Poor things have no food, money, water and Clothes! Omg No Clothes" Aphrodite yelled in rage, worrying.

"Apollo-" Hestia started but got interrupted by Hera's questions.

"Who could've done something so sinister?"

"Apollo-" Hestia yelled again trying to speak again.

"What was the motive?" Athena curiously added.

"Apollo" Hestia's voice was rising dangerously up above the quickly chattered.

"And Why?" Ares started but Hestia yelled out very loud in anger.

"APOLLO, JUST FREAKING TELL THEM BEFORE I EXPLODE!" everyone was stunned silenced until Hades hissed "Tell us what?"

"To tell you all that Khione and the rest of the evil guys stole Percy and other Half- Bloods for an unknown reason" Apollo explained, everyone staying quite until Hermes and Hephaestus said "What do we do now to rescue everyone?" I thought about it and smiled as I gave them the answer in a bitter tone.

"We need new heroes, of course!"

* * *

(A/N)

Song used:

Let the flames begin- Paramore

First off I just wanted to say I love all of you supporters out their you all are the best thanks for everything ;there's no words to explain my gratefulness to you all.

Shout to:

CharkO: ok fine you rock!

Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg: Lol thank you for being there form the very beginning! I still love blonde hair and blue eyes.

Truth: I respect you're opinions and perspective.

Okay well that's it I'm done oh wait I almost forgot! Sequel is called

**Under Khione's inferno ice age meltdown. **


End file.
